Visible
by Star-Tigress
Summary: The day that Russia sat on him was one of the worst days of Canada's life, but little did he know it was the start of the best time of his life. RussiaxCanada - Rated T. Better summary inside! Writing quality improves as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1: Frozen tears

_Summary- The day that Russia sat on him was one of the worst days of his life, but little did Canada know it was the start of the best time of his life, the day that Russia started to notice him. _

_Soon Russia begins to love the Canadian Country and everything about him, but certain siblings do not approve of this new found relationship and are willing to do anything to stop it! Can Canada and Russia find the love they have always longed for in each other or will their disapproving siblings tear their relationship apart? _

_RussiaxCanada Rated T because I'm paranoid like that and because of what I intend to put in future chapters._

_Sorry for the terrible summary DX it would help if I knew exactly what I was going to put into this but, what can you do!_

**A/N- **_So, here it is!, my first ever fanfiction! I hope you like it, -bows and hands out cookies- _

**Chapter 1 - Frozen Tears**

Canada sighed as he entered the G8 meeting. He had a feeling that it was not going to go well, he couldn't really explain it, he just didn't feel terribly optimistic about this month's meeting. Not that he ever felt very happy at the thought of interacting and socialising with the other countries. They always either forgot about him or mistook the young Canadian for his brother, America.

Even his brother and his two fathers, England and France, forgot his name or just plain ignored him... he didn't actually have anyone who always remembered him, or noticed or cared about him...

Blinking away tears, Canada took a seat over by the window and hugged his bear, Kumajiro.

"Who are you?" the white bear asked him calmly.

Canada just sighed instead of replying with the usual "I'm Canada," even his bear, whom he had owned all his life, couldn't remember his name.

It was at that moment that the huge and intimidating Russia entered the room. Immediately the several small conversations that had sprung up between the countries ceased as the tall Russian strode over to sit in a seat by the window with a small smile on his face... the same seat that was being occupied at that moment by the timid Canadian.

Canada winced as he was crushed by weight of the massive country.

"G-g-get off me!" Cried Canada as the wind was knocked out of him but his voice, being much quieter than the loud, pushy voices of the other countries, almost a whisper, went unnoticed by the others.

"Alright!" called America, "now that everyone is here we can finally get this meeting started!"

"Non! there is one extra chair! Someone is missing..." replied France.

Various comments erupted from the countries seated around the table.

"Well who the heck is it?"

"I can't think who it is who is gone, everyone seems to be here..."

"Are you sure you laid out the right number of chairs?"

Canada felt ready to cry. Here he was, stuck under Russia, while the other countries tried to figure out who was missing.

Taking a deep breath, Canada summoned up his courage and screamed out, "Can you PLEASE get off me?"

Immediately the room went silent as Russia jumped up from his seat and stared down at Canada, who was red in the face and breathing heavily.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" if it was possible, the room would have gone even quieter as seven pairs of eyes turned to look at America, who was glaring, furiously at Canada.

Canada was hurt. More than hurt, he was torn apart.

The fact that his brother couldn't remember his name from time to time was bad enough, but outright forgetting him and shouting it out in front of the whole meeting?

Canada stared at America, his purple-blue eyes filled with hurt.

"I-I'm Canada, your brother..."

America stared back at Canada, you could practically see the cogs in his brain slowly turning as he processed this information.

"Oh! Canada! I completely forgot about you!" America said, then laughed.

Canada hated that laugh so much. It was so annoying, mocking him as his brother tried to laugh off the pain that Canada was feeling.

"H-h-he forgot about me... just... completely forgot about me..." Canada said to himself, as he curled up dejectedly in his chair, while the meeting progressed, not expecting to be heard by anyone. Only one person heard, the person who was still standing after jumping up from Canada, who was staring at the young country for what seemed like the first time ever. Russia.

A tear leaked out from Canada's eye.

"Why?... Why am I so unnoticeable...?" Canada whispered as the meeting continued, oblivious to his misery.

Suddenly, a huge gloved hand came out of nowhere and wiped away the tear that had travelled halfway down Canada's face.

Looking up, Canada saw Russia's face not far from his own, concern masked behind his fake smile.

"I am sorry for sitting on you, I didn't see you, you not cry, da?"

Luckily the exchange of words between the two countries had gone unnoticed by the others but all the same, Canada turned bright red and sunk down into his seat, stuttering.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry for causing you t-t-trouble, it wasn't your f-f-fault, It was mine for n-n-not speaking up sooner..."

Russia frowned at Canada for taking all the blame on his shoulders but didn't argue, instead he sat down in his chair and turned towards the meeting.

Canada stared at Russia for a few moments, wondering what had compelled the Russian to do such a thing.

_He'll probably have forgotten me by tomorrow... heck, he's probably forgotten me already... _Canada thought to himself bitterly, resting his chin on Kumajiro's soft head and slumping down in his seat, lost in his own thoughts.

Russia, however had not forgotten about Canada, In fact he was thinking about Canada at that very second. Why had he never noticed him before? And how on earth could people mistake him for his brother?

By the time the meeting broke up, it had started snowing outside, slowly at first but gradually getting heavier as time went on. Canada hurried home, not wishing to be caught in a snowstorm.

When he got back to his house Canada placed Kumajiro on the floor, changed into something warmer and dashed out the door again , ignoring his bear's hungry whines.

The snow was falling gently again and Canada stopped in the middle of the woods to admire it. He liked snow. It was gentle and soft, it covered everything in a pure, clean blanket, erasing the sad and cruel world. Most of all it didn't care who it fell on. You could be the most unnoticeable person in the world but the snow would still fall on you, just like everyone else...

Canada stretched out a hand to catch a snowflake, but frowned when it melted as soon as it touched his hand. That was once thing he hated about snow. It disappeared so quickly. One day it would be there, bathing the world in perfect beauty but the next it would be gone, melted forever.

Canada touched his face with his hand. He hadn't noticed he was crying...

All of a sudden Canada collapsed in a fit of tears. He crouched down, head in hands, the snow stifling his sobs.

He almost smiled in spite of himself. Here in the snow, when no one was around he could let his true feelings out. There was no one to call him weak, or pitiful. A secret between the snow and himself.

Russia was worried. Ever since the meeting he hadn't been able to get Canada out of his head, and how dejected the young nation had looked during the meeting. He couldn't help thinking that he was upset because of him.

Sighing, Russia stared into the fire that was slowly warming up his cold living room.

No matter how warm and comforting the flames looked he couldn't get the depressing image of how Canada looked after America shouted at him out of his head. Russia wondered if he should go find him, to make sure he was alright. A number of scenes played through Russia's head... Canada could welcome the company... or he could just ignore him entirely... he could also through things at him, after all, it had been his fault.

Russia would have done the latter and told himself that Canada had every reason to be mad so it would be best to stay away but before he knew it, Russia was grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

It was snowing but Russia didn't mind, he was used to the cold and before long he was standing outside Canada's door. He hesitated before knocking but not for long, Russia was not one to get scared or back out.

He was, however, surprised when a small white bear pushed the door open.

"Who are you?" asked Kumajiro, glaring at the tall nation.

"You're Kumajiro aren't you?" replied Russia, not missing a beat, "Is Canada in?"

"Who wants to know?" retorted Kumajiro, still glaring at Russia.

"I am Russia, and I need to talk to Canada, where is he?"

"Out, and he hasn't fed me yet, so your gonna have to feed me."

Russia grinned. "Can you tell me which way he went?"

"Feed me and I might tell you." said Kumajiro, yawning rudely.

Russia didn't know whether to laugh or be exasperated at Kumajiro's rude behaviour but in the end he gave in. Following the bear inside and feeding him.

Russia liked Canada's house. It seemed bright and warm, with a homely feel to it.

The furniture wasn't old, but it wasn't new either and was simply well lived in. The wallpaper was cheerful, in shades of pale blue and yellow and in a glass vase on the kitchen counter were five yellow sunflowers, artfully arranged. Russia smiled at this, Sunflowers being his favourite kind of flower. They reminded him of summer during the winter and he wondered where Canada had got them, since it was so cold outside.

An impatient tug on his coat brought Russia out of his daydream and he bent down to feed Kumajiro.

When every scrap of his food was gone, Kumajiro sat down and stared up at Russia thoughtfully.

"Well?" Russia asked, losing his patience. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Canada!" Snapped Russia, beginning to lose his temper.

"Who's Canada?" replied Kumajiro, oblivious to Russia's annoyance.

_He doesn't even remember his own masters name?_ Thought Russia to himself, feeling even more sorry for Canada than before.

He deflated a bit and asked Kumajiro his question again, a little more gently.

"Where did Canada, your master, the person who normally feeds you, go?"

"Oh. That guy. He went into the woods for a walk." Kumajiro said uncaringly.

"Thank you Kumajiro" said Russia tiredly, dashing off into the woods.

The snow was still falling as Russia stepped into the group of tall trees. He glanced around, hoping to see a glimpse of blonde hair or a red hoodie in the steadily growing darkness. He could tell that something was up. What kind of idiot goes for a three hour walk in the snow as its getting dark?

He almost missed him as he strode through the snowy forest as he was unconscious and half submerged in snow. For a moment Russia feared the worst but upon closer inspection he realised that Canada was still breathing, if very shallowly.

Gently, Russia lifted the unconscious man into his arms and took him back to his house, careful not the wake him. He could tell from the redness around Canada's eyes that he had been crying and he hoped that it wasn't his fault.

Kumajiro gave Russia a very strange look as he brought an unconscious Canada through the door but said nothing as Russia took Canada upstairs to his bed and left.

**A/N- **So that is it for the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it~

Poor Canada~

Canada: Awwwww poor me ;w;

Ok, I'm not gonna question, what the hell you are doing in the _Author's _notes, so... have a cookie!

Canada: Yay!

_Any_way, I hope you will keep reading my fanfiction, and please review! I would _love _to know you're views and idea's for improving my writing, and if you want me to put out the next chapter faster, just tell me and I can get to work 'cus I don't have that much to do and I can always make time in my busy *cough* empty *cough* schedule for someone who likes my work!

Thanks again!

_Tigress _

_xxx_


	2. Chapter 2: Visit

**A/N**- _YOUR REVIEWS! THEY MADE ME SO HAPPY! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! -huggles-_ Anyway, h_ere it is, chapter two, sorry I couldn't get it out sooner, but I went away to my Gran's for the Christmas holidays and wasn't allowed to take the laptop, but on Christmas day my parents brought me a laptop so here I am, writing the next chapter. Sorry if it's not very good, I ran afoul of the writers block demon, however I have lots of ideas for the third chapter, as you can probably tell...so... ya, enjoy!_

Chapter 2: Visit

Canada awoke in his own bed the next day with no recollection of how he got there. The last thing that he remembered was crying as the snow fell around him.

Looking outside his window he saw that the world had been transformed into a beautiful Christmas card scene. _At least the snow was definitely real_, thought Canada to himself as he got out of bed. When Canada looked down at himself he saw that he was still wearing yesterdays clothes and that they were a little damp. _So it _wasn't _a dream. _As Canada stood up, he felt dizzy and immediately sat back down again. Letting out a load cough, Canada realised with a sigh that he must have caught a cold. Still with no idea how he had gotten back home and with a sledgehammer headache, Canada headed downstairs to make himself some breakfast.

As soon as he made it into the kitchen Canada was bowled over my a small streak of white fur. Feeling guilty, Canada realised that he forgot to feed Kumajiro yesterday.

"Oh Kuma, I'm sorry! I forgot to feed you yesterday didn't I?"

Kumajiro only grunted in reply as if to say: "I'm not talking to you till I'm fed."

Murmuring apologies to the grumpy bear, Canada went to the freezer to get Kumajiro a fish. Looking in all of the freezer drawers Canada could only find one. Strange, he was sure he had two.

Canada shrugged and took the fish out to feed Kumajiro. Happily the white bear tore the fish apart, enjoying his breakfast. When he was finished Kumajiro went to go sleep on the couch while Canada prepared his own breakfast (Pancakes).

Twenty minuets later Canada slumped back in his seat, feeling much better with some food inside him. Kumajiro let out a grunt in his sleep and Canada suddenly realised that the little white bear probably saw everything that happened last night.

Just as he was going to ask Kumajiro how he got home there was a knock on his door.

"C-coming! hold on a sec!" Canada called to whoever it was at the door.

He reluctantly got up from his chair and made his way over to the door.

"HEYA BRO!" Was the sound that greeted him upon opening the door.

Canada winced at the sound of his brother's voice in his ear and jumped about a foot in the air. The sound of America's loud voice early in the morning can make anyone jump.

"H-hey Alfred..." said Canada quietly, still a little deaf from his brother's outburst, "W-what brings you here?"

"Can't I come and see my brother if I want to?" replied America, pouting slightly.

"O-of c-course you can... I j-just thought that since you... y'know forgot about m-me yesterday, you w-would f-forget about me t-today..."

"You got me!" Grinned America happily, and Canada wondered what exactly it was that he got as he hadn't made any kind of accusation, though he knew America had never been a good listener so he probably thought that his brother had said something else.

"I felt a little bad after what happened yesterday," his brother went on, "So I thought that I'd come round today to take you out for a meal!"

Canada smiled to himself at this, his brother clearly _did_ care about how he felt. He would be happy to eat anything his brother ordered for him so long as it wasn't-

"Hamburgers! Lets get hamburgers!" Canada groaned inwardly at this comment. He just couldn't _stand_ the burgers that his brother was so obsessed with. '_but he is doing this for me, he thinks I like them, this shows he cares..._' Canada thought to himself

happily.

"H-how about you get Hamburgers and I'll order something else eh?" he said nervously, trying not to hurt his brothers feelings.

"But I thought you liked hamburgers!" America pouted again.

"A-ah I d-do! I j-just don't feel well today s-so I'll have something l-lighter..." Canada stuttered. It wasn't a lie, his cold had given him a headache and America's load voice wasn't helping.

"Silly brother! Everyone knows that hamburgers make you feel better!" Chided America, laughing.

Canada sighed. "No Al, they really don't..."

"Well, whatever, lets just _go _already!" laughed America, grabbing Canada's hand and pulling him out the door.

"A-al, wait! I'm n-not ready to go yet!"

America groaned and turned to Canada. "Fine, you have five minutes to get ready."

Immediately, Canada dashed back into the house and changed into some warmer, dryer clothes, exchanging his red hoodie for a blue one. Then he dashed downstairs with two minutes to spare. As he stumbled out the door he grabbed Kumajiro and stood by his brother panting. Unfortunately America didn't seem to notice him and just kept looking at his watch, wondering what he was doing again. It wasn't until Canada tapped him on his shoulder that he realised he was back and ready to go.

"Aha! There you are bro! I was wondering where you had gotten to. Now off we go!"

Canada sighed but didn't complain and together they set off along the street, America in the lead, looking for a good place to eat.

"Where are we going?" asked Kumajiro, tugging on Canada's jacket.

"Alfred's taking us out for lunch today." replied Canada, patting the bear on the head.

"Hmph" sighed the bear, trying to get comfortable in Canada's arms.

"That bear doesn't seem to like you much." Commented America, staring at him and laughing

" R-really? I-I'm sure I loves me deep down..." Sighed Canada, looking at the sleeping bear with affection. "H-he cares about me really... I hope..."

"Aw, of course he loves you, bro, after all you are the brother of the hero, and with a brother like me, who couldn't love you!"

Canada wasn't sure whether or not this was a compliment but he smiled anyway,

"Thanks Al."

"No problem... uh... bro!" replied America, forgetting his brother's name again.

Canada smiled, but he continued walking on with America to wherever he had dubbed would be a good place for lunch. America drawled on about his life the entire journey, not minding the fact that his brother wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, partly because he wasn't giving him a chance to open his mouth but mainly because he was lost in his own thoughts. _America was paying attention to him! He was more than paying attention to him, he was actually taking him out for lunch! For once he wasn't being ignored, sure Alfred had forgotten his name a couple of times but that wasn't important because for the first time in what seemed like ages, he was going out somewhere with his brother!_

same thoughts were circulating around Canada's head for almost the entire journey, but he kept an ear on the monologue that his brother was giving so that he could nod and smile in the appropriate places and keep his brother happy.

Eventually they got to the "restaurant" that America had chosen and Canada sighed inwardly. His brother had only gone and found the biggest branch of the McDonald's food chain in Ottawa. Canada hated McDonald's with a passion but he was willing to overlook the greasy burgers for a chance to spend time with his brother, besides, Kumajiro didn't mind what he ate and would be more than willing to help dispose of

the unwanted food when America wasn't looking.

Canada followed his brother into the fast food restaurant that he hated so much, a fake smile plastered on his face, which turned to a real one as soon as he saw the menu. They were doing a breakfast special, and the main item on the special menu was pancakes. Intercepting America before he could order, Canada pointed to the pancakes on the menu.

"Can you order me some of those?" He asked smiling.

"You don't want _those_ things, you want a burger, it'll make you feel better!" answered America, all set to order him the greasiest burger on the menu but, seeing the crestfallen look on his brother's face, he relented. "Ok, fine, I'll order you the damn pancakes, but you'd better at least try some of my burger." he grumbled, giving Canada an oblivious look.

"Yay!" Canada exclaimed, jumping in the air and hugging his brother. The day looking brighter by the second.

Half an hour later, both America and Canada sat back with a satisfied sigh, they're stomach's full of their favorite foods. (Kumajiro fell asleep under the table at this point, as he had overstuffed himself on titbits from Canada and was attempting to sleep it off.)

"Ah, that was nice, we should do this again sometime." sighed America happily and Canada nodded mutely in agreement, not daring to get his hopes up.

America then gave Canada a strange look. "Is something bugging you bro? 'Cus if there is anything, you know you can tell me, I mean we're bro's right?"

Canada nodded but didn't say anything- he was having too much of a good time to ruin it by dumping his problems on top of everything.

America kept looking at him earnestly, expecting some kind of heart-to-heart, like in the movies, but when no such conversation arose he fell back into his seat, disappointed. "Hmph, you never open up." He said scowling at his brother across the table. Canada smiled to himself inwardly, it was just like his brother to get upset over something like that. America, however, was easily distracted. "So what are your plans for tonight? I know you have some, you always do." Asked Canada, changing the course of his conversation. His brother was always willing to talk about his social circle.

"My plans? Ah yes, my plans! Well me and the boys," by boys, Canada assumed his drinking buddies, "Were planning on going out to the arcade and then it's karaoke at the bar we normally go to, so we're gonna go there and have a party!" rambled America happily. "Actually we're supposed to be meeting in an hour, so I'd better be heading off or I'll be late... unless of course you'd like to join us?"

Instantly Canada started backing down, bars were_ really_ not his thing. "Ah... um... I'm n-not sure that that's such a good idea... y-you know bars aren't my thing..."

"Hmph, suit yourself, 's your evening I guess."

Relieved, Canada calmed down. "Maybe another time eh?"

"Yeah, another time then." said America, cheering up. "See ya bro!"

"See ya Alfred!"

The two waved goodbye and set off in different directions, both feeling good about themselves.

As Canada walked through the gathering twilight, he noticed the presence of a cool, gentle snowflake as it touched his nose. Smiling, Canada continued along the dark street. The snow seemed the perfect end to his brilliant day... that was until he walked into the stranger. Canada had been so busy admiring the snow to notice the presence of the large black man before he walked right into him.

"O-oh I'm s-so sorry!" exclaimed Canada as he looked up at the man. He was pretty tall, had dreadlocks and was wearing a completely out of season Hawaiian shirt.

"America?" The man exclaimed in surprise. Suddenly, as realization dawned on him, his surprised expression changed to one of complete and utter rage.

"Don't you apologize to me you American bastard!" the man yelled in Canada's face, and aimed a punch at the poor boy's nose.

The blow came as a complete surprise to Canada, who had done nothing wrong, and knocked him completely off his feet. After that the blows kept on coming, one after the other, for no reason whatsoever. Canada screamed and screamed as the snow around him steadily turned pink. Eventually Canada could take it no more and passed out.

'_Typical_,' he thought to himself bitterly,_ 'just when my day was going so well...' _

The last thing he saw before passing out was a figure standing over him. Not the man who beat him up, but a girl, a girl with a kind face.

When Canada awoke he was warm and dry. His wounds had been tended to and he was lying on a comfy sofa in a dimly lit room. On the coffee table beside him was a cup of tea.

Looking around, Canada saw that the room he was in was simply decorated, with comfy looking furniture and walls with dark wooden panelling. The whole room had an old fashioned look that Canada quite enjoyed. He could hear someone in the shower in the next room, and hoped that he wasn't intruding on anyone. It was then that he noticed the girl. She was fast asleep in an armchair near the fire and Canada instantly recognized her as the girl he had seen before he passed out. She had short, whitish blonde hair and wore a yellow hair band to keep it in check. She had a young face of about twenty-two and Canada couldn't help but like her. She looked like the sort of person who worried a lot but had a big heart and Canada already knew she was kind as he was sure that it had been her who had saved him from the snow.

Swinging his legs out from underneath him, Canada made to get up, but as he was doing so, he heard a door behind him unlock and he turned to see a familiar face. There, standing in the doorway was Russia. Canada felt his face grow red as his brain registered that the Russia who was standing in front of him was wearing nothing but a pair of trousers and a scarf.

**A/N-** _Blargl, sorry about the crapiness of __ the ending of this chapter, I just couldn't think how to end it! ^^' sorry.(Damn writers block ¬.¬)_

_Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, I personally think that it is terrible by my standards but I will try my best to make the next one better... I had no ideas for this one but it needed to be done, though you can probably tell that there will be a lot of awkward in the next chapter -happy dance-_

_Canada: Th-that's not a good thing!_

_Aw c'mon, Canada, you can't deny awkwardness is cute!_

_Canada: Y-yes I can -blushes-_

_You love it really..._

_Canada: N-no I don't!_

_Fine, suit yourself, Anyways, thankyou sooooo much for all the reviews you gave me on the last chapter, they made me so happy! I hope that you review some more, I really enjoyed reading them all! And now... I shall get to work on the next chapter because I think it is gonna be cuuuuute~_

_Tigress_

_xxx_


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward

_A/N: WAAAAAAAAAH! IM SORRY THIS IS SO LAAAAATE! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEE! -ahem- anyway, I'm really sorry that this is so late, I had to go back to school and was readjusting to school life after the holidays and I had this big history thing that I left to the last minute and I'm sooorry D': _

_Anyway, I think that I will try to get a new chapter out every Wednesday because that way I have a deadline and it will give me the motivation to **get on with it**. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, please enjoy! -bows- _

Chapter 3: Awkward

There was no mistaking him for someone else. The half-naked man in front of Canada was definitely Russia. Canada blushed as he gazed up at him and then looked away, apologizing.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I d-did not m-m-mean to intrude..." he stuttered, staring down at the ground.

Normally Russia would have been angry at this intrusion on his private life but for some reason unknown to him, he felt more embarrassed than annoyed. A faint blush dusted his cheeks and he looked around his living room for a distraction.

Eventually his gaze fell on the girl sleeping across from Canada and he opened his mouth to speak, not letting his discomfort show.

"So I see you have met my sister." The Russian commented, gesturing to the girl asleep in the chair and plastering a fake smile on his face.

"W-well I didn't exactly m-meet her, she k-kind of f-found m-me... I think..." replied Canada nervously, grinning sheepishly.

"What do you me- oh." Russia's facade shattered as he noticed the terrible state that the young nation was in. The beating from the strange man had taken its tole on Canada's looks. His skin was covered in purple-blue bruises and cuts, a trickle of dried blood ran down from his nose to his chin and his left eye was puffy and sore. It was quite clear to see that the boy had been in a fight and Russia mentally kicked himself for not noticing his condition sooner. The happy expression on his face was replaced with one of anger as an unexplainable rage flooded through him.

"Who did this to you?" He whispered, as an evil aura stole over him, "I'll kill him."

Canada visibly recoiled at Russia's reaction. This was far scarier than when the unknown man had attacked him. At least then he had some idea of why the man was mad at him as he did look a lot like his brother and he made enemies very easily, here he had no idea why the Russian was getting so angry, wasn't he supposed to_ like_ it when people got hurt?

Canada scrambled further away from Russia as he stepped forwards and grabbed the smaller nations shoulders, fury burning in his eyes.

"WHO WAS IT! TELL ME!" Russia shouted, losing complete control. Canada was terrified, and only managed to stutter in response:

"I-I-I d-d-don't kn-know, b-b-but they t-thought that I was A-America..."

"What did he look like? I'll find him and-"

"Brother what are you doing!" A voice sounded from behind them and Canada realized that the girl who had saved him, Russia's sister, had been woken up by her brother's shouts.

"Ukraine! I'm sorry that I woke you..." So _that_ was her name.

"It's alright brother, I shouldn't have been asleep, but why were you shouting?"

"I wanted to know who had hurt Canada." He replied bluntly, looking over at the trembling boy.

Canada squeaked as the Russian's attention was once again on him and curled up as small as he could go to try and avoid his gaze.

"Brother? What have you been doing? What did you do to him?" Ukraine fixed her brother with a glare as she worried about what he could have done to the poor boy while she was asleep. "What did you do?" she asked in a fearful voice.

Russia was about to answer her when Canada finally decided to speak up:

"N-no... he d-didn't do a-anything he j-just acted a l-little w-worried..."

Ukraine let out a sigh of relief. He was okay. "Okay then, sorry about my brother, he can overreact sometimes, but it's fine."

Russia glared at his sister at her last remark but held his tongue, he didn't want Canada to lower his opinion of him even more by seeing him argue with his sister.

"A-Anyway, would you like something to eat?" Ukraine continued, faltering a little under her brother's gaze.

"O-oh no, I couldn't d-do that you've already d-done so much for m-me, in f-fact I should probably g-get going, I d-don't want to impose any more than I a-already have..." Canada stuttered, attempting to get up from the couch."

"But your wounds!" Ukraine gasped as the boy tried to get up.

"I-I'm fine, I can g-get home I d-don't want to cause trouble!" Canada tried to stand up but immediately wobbled and fell over.

"Canada!" Ukraine gasped and hurried over to the boy, placing him back on the couch. "You're not going anywhere. Brother, can you see to the rest of his wounds? I'll make him something to eat."

Canada looked troubled at being kept there but said nothing as it only seemed to cause more trouble.

As soon as Ukraine left the room Russia hurried over to Canada and began silently bandaging the remainder of his wounds. When the last one had been wrapped up, he sat back and stared at Canada thoughtfully, as if wondering what to say.

It was Canada who first broke the silence, "T-thank you..." he whispered, looking up at Russia. When he said nothing, Canada tried again, "Y-you remembered my name... how? No-one remembers me... h-how did you?"

For a moment he thought that his question was going to go unanswered until Russia spoke up, his voice quiet, "I saw you in the woods yesterday." It was quiet, and if he hadn't been waiting for it, Canada would have missed it. Immediately he froze. No one should have seen him then.

"W-what?" He asked worriedly, fearing what Russia thought of him but he continued on as if the boy hadn't said anything.

"You had been crying, you were unconscious... What happened?"

"W-what are you t-talking about Russia... I w-wasn't in the woods yesterday..." Canada lied, fixing a fake smile on his face to hide his discomfort.

"Don't lie to me." Russia hissed in an icy tone that caused Canada to start trembling again, "I know it was you, I know what I saw, and I'm asking now, why were you crying?"

Canada lowered his head and looked down at his hands, his hair covering his face. "I-if you were there... was it you who saved me?" He asked in a low voice, so that Russia had to strain his ears to hear.

Russia almost smiled at him then, but decided against it, instead he answered his question, "Da, it was me who saved you, but answer _my_ question, why were you crying?"

Instead of answering Canada looked down at his hands and shifted about uncomfortably. Russia was staring at him expectantly and it was making him uneasy.

"You will answer the question, da?" Russia asked, still staring at the boy intently.

Canada was beginning to feel more and more awkward. How could he tell Russia, a man who had only just noticed Canada, something as personal and secret as that?

He said nothing as Russia continued, "Was it... was it because I sat on you that day? You were crying then... so was it my fault?"

Canada jerked his head up in shock to look at Russia. His face was hidden in shadow and Canada could tell he didn't want to meet his eyes. Did this mean... did this mean that Russia remembered he was at the meeting and cared for what he thought? No one, other than his family, remembered or cared about him. Was Russia really that worried?

"W-what? O-of course it w-wasn't your f-fault, I'm u-used to p-people not noticing me..." stammered Canada, trying to save the man's feelings, "It j-just g-gets a l-little much s-sometime y-you know... B-but anyway, its n-not your f-f-fault..."

Russia brightening at this but he still looked a little sad as if he was worried about something.

"But Canada is better now, da?" he asked with genuine concern on his face.

"O-of course, I-I'm f-fine n-now, I f-feel m-much b-better..." trembled the Canadian, not meeting Russia's gaze.

At this remark Russia grinned and pulled the boy into a hug that nearly crushed him. Canada blushed and looked away as he realized that the other nation still had no shirt on.

"I am so glad that Canada feels better." Russia grinned at the nation, oblivious to his discomfort, which made Canada blush even more.

"U-um R-Russia?" He stammered, trying to attract the bigger man's attention.

"Da?"

"D-do you t-think that you c-could maybe p-put a shirt on?" said the uncomfortable Canadian, trying to avoid looking at the other man's bare chest.

Russia looked down at his exposed chest and blushed. He had completely forgotten about that. "Ah~ I am sorry Comrade." he said calmly before getting up and walking briskly out of the room, a blush growing on his face.

Canada let out a sigh of relief. Well _that_ was awkward.

Before he had time to recover from his ordeal with Russia, Ukraine came into the room bearing a tray with some soup on it.

"Um, I didn't know what it was you liked to eat so I made you some soup, I hope that's alright..." she mumbled, looking over at Canada anxiously.

"E-eh? N-no soup's fine by m-me, b-but you r-really didn't have to g-go through all that tr-trouble..." He stuttered self-consciously, blushing a little.

"No, no not at all, its no bother, I enjoy cooking!" Ukraine said with a smile, trying to clear up any awkwardness between them but it didn't work.

There was an awkward silence as Canada ate the food as neither person had any idea what to do to break the ice. Canada was almost glad when Russia came back through the door, having donned a white shirt to cover his chest.

Instantly Canada blushed and looked down into his empty bowl of soup and there was a long pause before he eventually broke the silence.

"U-um I'd better be g-going... t-thankyou s-so much for h-helping m-me out... and f-for the soup." he murmured with a small smile, standing up and shakily making his way over to the door. Instantly Ukraine bounded over to Canada to wish him goodbye.

Russia hovered by the door for a few moments, waiting for his sister to say goodbye to the small Canadian before stepping forward. For a moment there was a silence in which neither nation could meet each others eyes until Russia took a step towards Canada and looked down at him, a genuine smile plastered on his face.

"It was nice to see you Canada, we should meet up again sometime, da?"

Canada blushed for a second before looking the Russian back in the eye.

"Y-yeah, it was nice to speak to you, I'll see you around sometime..." He replied with a smile before opening the door and heading off.

As he walked through the newly fallen snow, Canada couldn't help but smile at the memory of what had happened. Suddenly Canada froze as he realized, with a grin that _not once_ had Russia forgotten who he was.

A blush crept over his face as he thought about how Russia had looked when he had noticed his wounds.

'_Dammit, why am I blushing?'_

_A/N: Canada: Why __**am **__I blushing?_

_Shhhhh, Canada, I need to talk to these people and it's my story so I should get first say in the authors notes -3- Anyway~_

_Welp, there's your chapter, sorry if its not as good as some of the others or not what you were expecting but I have been very busy, however, as I said at the start I will try to update this story every Wednesday to prevent me from getting lazy._

_Also, THANKYOU SO, SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO FAVOURITED, REVIEWED OR ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR ALERTS! YOU MAKE ME SO, SO, SOOOOO HAPPY! I never __**ever **__expected this story to be so popular, I __**love **__you all, please keep reviewing, it brings me so much joy~_


	4. Chapter 4: Alcohol and Party Planning

_A/N: Woot! It's three and a half hours early! Well, by my standards anyway and I live in Europe so... yeah, It's eight thirty here and I've been off school today with a splitting headache but I slept in bead all day yesterday 'cus I was off sick then as well so I couldn't sleep so I wrote this! Sorry guys as it's a filler but its leading up to a big plot development, hopefully in the next chapter!_

_No Russia in this chapter though -sadface-_

_Anyway, you probably want to read the chapter now, sorry about the long authors note, enjoy!_

Chapter 4: Alcohol and Party Planning

Canada's wake up call the next morning was not pleasant. He had been having a good dream, one with pancakes in, when his brother burst into his house screaming about something Canada didn't know about, he wasn't really paying attention anyway.

As he tried to get back to sleep, Canada heard his brother scramble up the stairs and bound into his room, landing on his bed and crushing the Canadians legs.

"Bro! Listen up! The hero just had the most AMAZING idea!" America shrieked into his brother's ear and Canada pulled his pillow over his head with a groan.

"God _dammit _Alfred, leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep. How the hell did you manage to get into my house anyway?" grumbled the Canadian, his pillow still over his head. Sure he was normally very tolerant of his brother's weird behavior but no one one enjoys being woken up by their sibling jumping on their legs and Canada was no exception.

However America chose to ignore his brother's words and went on bouncing excitedly.

"So I was thinking that all the nations could organize a big get together thing outside of work like at a bar or something and it could be like a party and we could all get drunk and have lots of fun that kind of thing although I don't know what kind of beer people like but that's okay 'cus America has the best beer and everyone will love it because I'm the hero and I'm paying for it, also if you could chip in and buy some as well that would be great, thanks bro!" America said all in one breath and stared at Canada expectantly with a grin on his face.

"Eh?" he asked uncertainly as his early morning brain tried to process his brother's words.

"I'm having a party, weren't you listening?" he replied rolling his eyes, "And I need you to buy some of the beer and stuff since its gonna cost a lot and I can't afford to waste that kind of money."

"What makes you think I can afford it, eh?" mumbled Canada, desperately trying to get back to sleep.

"But Can-a-da~" whined Alfred, fixing his brother with a 'lost puppy' look.

_'Oh god not_ _the look' _Thought Canada desperately. Only one person was known to have stood up to America's 'puppy' look and that was England and only then with great difficulty.

"B-but I thought that m-maybe you would want to help your b-brother out since we're so c-close and all b-but I guess not..." The American stared up at his brother with tear filled eyes, his lip trembling a little.

_No-one_ could say no to that look.

"Fine! I'll buy your damn beer, just stop looking at me like that!" Snapped Canada and America's face instantly brightened.

"Great! I knew you'd say yes!" he grinned as he pulled a sheet of paper out of his bomber jacket. "Here's a list of everything you need to buy, don't let me down bro!" and with that America shoved the paper onto Canada and bounded out the door.

Canada looked down at the list uncertainly and his eyes widened in shock.

"Alfred this is going to come to at least a hundred dollars!" He shouted at the top of his voice and swore he heard America's obnoxious laugh as his front door closed with a bang.

With a sigh Canada resigned himself to his fate and slowly raised himself from his bed. He winced in pain as the movement disturbed his injuries but ignored it and slowly headed downstairs.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and headed into the kitchen, starting to get the stuff out for pancakes but sighed when he discovered that he was out of flour. Opting instead for a slice of toast, Canada fixed Kumajiro his breakfast and slipped onto the couch to watch some tv.

As he flicked absentmindedly through the channels Canada's thoughts couldn't help but wander onto the previous nights events. Why had Russia reacted to badly when he saw that he was hurt? Why had he been willing to help fix him up again? And... Why had he hugged him?

All these thoughts wandered aimlessly around the Canadians head until he was interrupted by Kumajiro strolling in through the door and licking his lips.

"You ready to go get this stuff for Alfred then?" He asked the polar bear, standing up and turning off the tv.

"Why you blushing?" the bear asked bluntly, and yawned.

Canada brought his hand to his face and realized with some discomfort that he was indeed blushing. Instantly he felt his face go even redder.

"I-I'm not!" he denied shaking his head nervously.

"Riiiight." replied the bear, not in the mood for an argument though it was very obvious that his owner was lying. "We go now?"

"A-ah yes!" Replied the flustered Canadian as he grabbed his coat, picked up Kumajiro and made his way over to his car.

Kumajiro honestly couldn't see why the Canadian was so flustered, he was only blushing and that could be for any reason. The fact that he was getting so upset only made it more suspicious. Sighing, the bear shifted his position a little in the passenger seat of the car and settled down for a nap.

He was jerked awake when the engine was cut and yawned and stretched as Canada got out before following his master into the shop he had entered.

He wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol but said nothing and simply sat by the entrance patiently.

"What can I get you today?" The man behind the counter asked Canada while eying the bear waiting in the doorway suspiciously.

"Um yes, can you get me the things that are on this list?" He replied hesitantly, handing over America's note.

The man's eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw the amount of alcohol written on the small piece of paper. "You having a party or something?" he asked Canada, looking at him suspiciously.

"Not me, my brother." replied Canada with a sigh.

"You sure you can afford this?"

"Yeah, I'm fine eh."

"Can I see a license?"

"U-um okay." Canada murmured before handing over his license. The last time he had tried to purchase alcohol the man selling it had refused his license and Canada had been in a bad mood for the rest of the day. What was the point in being over a hundred years old if you only looked seventeen?

"M'kay then." The man shrugged his shoulders after glancing at the ID card and went about preparing Canada's order. Canada sat down next to Kumajiro with a sigh of relief although secretly he would have preferred it if the card had been refused, that way he wouldn't have had to buy all the drinks. From the look on the man's face it was gonna be an expensive order.

Canada was jerked awake from his daydream when the man from the counter came back into the room carrying two rather large crates of various liquors and beers. his mouth dropped open when he saw the size of the crates. And this was only _half_ of the beer?

Canada sighed again and got up from his seat on the floor.

"Is this everything?" asked the man, staggering a little under the weight of boxes.

"Um yes, that's fine thankyou." said Canada, eyeing the crates nervously. Didn't you need a license or something to purchase that much alcohol?

"Okay, that comes to a total of... a $168.42."

Apparently not.

Grumbling a bit about the price, Canada dug into his pocket and offered his debit card to the man. Alfred was _so _paying him back for this.

With the bill paid, the Canadian took the boxes one at a time and placed them in his car while Kumajiro watched from the sidelines.

Finally the last box was in the boot of the car and Canada was able to drive home again.

Once inside, Canada put the boxes in the kitchen and picked up the receiver of his phone to call his brother.

He dialed in his brother's number and waited, listening to the dial tone until his brother picked up.

"Hero speaking."

"Hey Al, its Matthew."

"Matthew...?"

Canada sighed. No-one ever seemed to remember his human name and it was a rare occurrence when someone even remembered what country he was.

"You know, Matthew Williams... Canada?" No response. "Your brother? You asked me to buy beer."

"Ah! Bro! Yes, nearly forgot about you there, how did that go? Did ya get the drinks?"

"Yes I got them so when is-"

"Ah that's good! 'cus you see I was so busy preparing for the party tonight, I forgot to buy mine but I'm sure you don't mind, right?"

"Al I-"

"That's good, so the party's at my place and you can just bring it over yeah? I know its a few hours 'till it starts but you don't mind waiting right? Give ya something to do."

"You mean its tonight?"

"Yeah, something wrong with that?"

"N-no, not at all but how did you manage to get it organized so fast?"

"I'm the hero! There is nothing I can't do!"

"Riiight. So anyway what do you mean you forgot to buy your drinks?"

"I meant I forgot to buy them, looks like the party's on you tonight bro!"

"Alfred!"

"Whoops, gotta go something came up, see ya in a few minutes! And bring the beer!

_-click-... beep... beep... beep_

God_damn_ Alfred! Canada slouched into an arm chair and fumed. Alfred probably had had no intention whatsoever of buying the drinks and had left it up to his brother to handle everything.

For a moment Canada considered not going and letting his brother host the party without any alcohol but with a sigh he realized he wasn't that mean.

Still slightly annoyed, Canada got up from his chair and lugged the crates of alcohol back into his car. Before leaving he turned to Kumajiro.

"Be good alright? If you get hungry there's some fish in the bottom cupboard, I know party's aren't your thing, they're not mine either but Alfred expects me there so unless you want to come...?" Canada looked up hopefully, but Kumajiro was ignoring him, curled up in the armchair he had recently vacated.

"I guess not... well.. see you tomorrow Kuma..." Sighing Canada went to turn out the light but before he did he heard a small grumble from the lazy, white bear.

"Have fun alright?" murmured the bear before drifting back into a deep sleep.

Canada smiled. "I will." he assured the bear and turned off the light and walked out the door.

Canada drove in silence to America's house, a sense of dread growing in his stomach.

He hated it when his brother threw parties like this. Admittedly he hadn't hosted one for well over a year but the details of the last one were still hazy in Canada's mind and that was never a good thing, especially when his fellow guests consisted of people like France, Prussia and Spain. The infamous 'bad touch trio' well known for being complete and utter perverts.

Normally Canada just stayed in a corner of the room and tried to remain invisible but at the last part he had gotten so drunk that he stopped being invisible and had ventured out among the other guests. The rest of the night was a blur for the Canadian but he was pretty sure he didn't want to remember everything.

Canada parked his car in his brother's diveway, walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell.

Canada heard a shout from inside and a thump as his brother fell down the stairs.

"IM OKAY! HANG ON A SECOND I'M COMING!"

Canada smiled a little at his brother's clumsiness and leaned against the next to the door. He was still smiling when an embarrassed red face appeared as the door was swung open.

"Yes?" It demanded looking around until it's gaze settled on Canada. "Oh hey bro, did ya bring the beer?"

"Yes Al, I got your alcohol for you but you're bringing it in, I've already moved it three times, plus I payed for it."

The head of his brother considered this for a moment then seemed to decide it was worth it for free booze. "'k fair enough, come on in, I'll get the beer."

Canada stepped into his brother's living room and looked around. The place didn't look too different, save a huge table along one wall laden with party snacks and a huge stereo next to it. A space had been cleared in the middle of the room presumably for dancing.

Canada wondered how his brother had managed to organize such a big party in such a short space of time but knowing him, he had probably been planning it for months and neglected to tell his brother until just then.

He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and dragged a chair over to the corner of the room. Yeah he was normally a very optimistic person but that day had really taken it out of him.

Just then his brother came in bearing enough alcohol to pickle an elephant.

"What're ya doing over there in the corner? Come sit in the middle with me!"

Canada obeyed his brother but didn't move his chair. He knew it would be there for him when the party started.

"So who's coming to this party then Al?" he asked uncertainly, feeling awkward even if he was only talking to his brother.

"Ha! Only everyone who's anyone! I invited Iggy and France as well though Iggy wasn't very happy about that and also China and Japan and-"

Canada let his mind wander as his brother went through the list of people he invited until a name managed to piece through the fog of his mind.

"Wait Russia's coming?" He asked his brother, jolted out of his stupor.

"Yeah, weren't you listening? I invited his sister-"

"You mean Ukraine?"

"Yeah, you know her? Anyway, as I was saying, I invited her but he overheard me and invited himself. Creepy-ass Commie."

"C'mon Alfred you know he's not a Communist anymore..."

"Yeah whatever, so I was thinking-"

At that moment the doorbell rung, interrupting America from his monologue.

"Oh! Looks like someone's here early!" Said America, brightening up. "The party's starting!"

Canada sighed. This was going to be a long night.

_A/N: Yeah, sorry if it's a bit out of character but as I said, I'm ill and stuff. Anyway the next chapter's gonna be a good one so look forward to it!_

_Also I was wondering if I should start another fanfiction to go along with this one. If I did it would either be a Giripan or PrussCan fic but at the moment its just a thought that if I decide to go through with I probably won't act on until this story is well on the way to completion._

_Also thankyou to Nata-Arci for your advice on Canada's stuttering, it was very helpful. _

_I love getting reviews, they really brighten up my day but feel free to criticize me on things I could do better as its always helpful. _

_Anyway thanks for reading this chapter, and as always please review and favourite, it brings me joy~_

_-cough- If there are any grammar errors in this chapter, I'm sorry but I'm tired *-* _

_Also, 20 REVIEWS! ZOMG! -dies of happines- I LOVE YOU ALL! -hands out cookies-_


	5. Chapter 5: Love?

_A/N- Three cheers for fast updates! So this morning (afternoon xD) I woke up with a **need** to write. I honestly couldn't do anything but write, I had to go shopping with my family and the whole time I was thinking about how this chapter would go down so when I got home, I started working on this and now, 5 hours later you have this new chapter of wonderfulness. _

_I do feel bad though... I have made France horrible but know that I don't mean it and he is very drunk. ^^; _

_On the subject of drunks, sorry if I get some facts wrong but I have never actually encountered a drunk person so my knowledge is limited there._

_Oh and there is shonen ai in this chapter. Don't like it then I suggest you stop reading my fanfiction but lets be honest here, who would look at a Hetalia fanfiction if they didn't like shonen ai?_

Chapter 5- Love.

America's party was in full swing. Everywhere there were people drinking, dancing or in some cases making out. Everyone seemed to be having a good time except for two nations sitting with a drink in their hands at opposite ends of the room. One of the countries was visibly miserable but no-one was paying any attention while the other was pretending to have a good time to piss off the host.

Russia sat in his chair with a creepy grin on his face, his smile becoming a tiny bit more genuine every time America glared at him. Though he hated these kinds of party's no-one could deny that annoying the North-American nation was fun.

The party itself was not bad, he admitted to himself but that didn't do anything to lighten his mood. The beat from the music was making his head hurt and he was a little bit drunk from the all the vodka he had consumed. The only thing that kept him from leaving was the fact that his presence in the party was annoying America.

Sighing inwardly, Russia raised his bottle of Vodka to his lips but looked disappointed when no liquid came out. He groaned and got up to fetch himself another bottle. This was his fifth? Or was it sixth? Russia shook his head to clear it. It didn't matter, he could handle his alcohol well so there was no problem.

As he picked up his bottle he saw a flash of strawberry blonde out of the corner of his eye.

Russia turned in the direction of the colour and was surprised to see Canada sitting in the corner with a bottle of beer and looking positively miserable.

Russia glanced over at America and saw that he was now occupied with dancing so he set down his drink and made his way over to the Canadian who was now staring off into a space.

"Hello again Canada." He said into the boy's ear and smiled a little when he let out a squeak of terror and jumped up from his seat.

"A-ah! Hello Russia." He said, dipping his head in greeting, "What brings you over here?"

"You looked like you needed company, da?"

Canada looked up at the larger man in surprise. It was enough that he noticed him and remembered his name but realizing how lonely he was? That was a rare occurrence.

Shakily, Canada sat down again and mumbled an awkward reply, "I'm fine... well I'm not really but you really don't have to worry about me- well what I mean is I'm sorry and-"

Russia raised his hand to stop the nation from continuing. He had stopped listening when he realized he was trying to apologise and so instead he changed the subject.

"What are you doing here? You don't really seem like the party type, da?"

"Well... no, but Al needs me here, he said he'd be sad if I didn't come..." replied Canada, not meeting Russia's gaze.

Russia frowned down at the Canadian. "But he doesn't seem to pay you any attention, you may as well not be here."

Canada looked hurt at his words, even though he knew they were true. "No, I'm sure he would notice if I wasn't here... He does pay attention to me, he invited me didn't he?"

Russia shrugged and took a sip of his vodka. "He just doesn't seem to care all that much, if he invited you he should involve you a bit more."

Canada looked down at his feet and didn't say anything and the two fell into an awkward silence. Suddenly Canada's head jerked up and he stared at something that was going on behind Russia.

"Um... Russia?"

"Da?"

"My brother... he's kind of... chatting up you're sister..."

"What?" Russia shouted, looking around for the offending nation. He let out a feral growl and pulled a led pipe out of nowhere when he spotted America with his arm around a very uncomfortable looking Ukraine. "Kol kol kol..."

Canada shivered. Russia could be very scary at times, but as he stormed off to attack America, he felt sad that he had left so soon... It was nice to have someone notice him for once.

Sighing, Canada took another sip of his beer and was soon back to his earlier depressed state. After beating up America, Russia did not return to the lonely Canadian.

Russia grinned to himself. He had successfully given America a black eye and deterred him from perusing his sister without receiving any injuries of his own.

Still smiling, he raised his Vodka to his lips and went back to drinking the night away, this time in a considerably better mood.

Meanwhile, Canada, having lost the attention of Russia was drinking himself into a stupor and so was very surprised when two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who mon cher~" Purred a voice from behind him.

Canada groaned. He did _not_ need to be bugged by France right now.

"Ah~ non, non, non, Is zat any way to greet your papa?" Canada could smell the scent of alcohol on the Frenchman's breath.

"Désolé papa." Sighed Canada as the tall blonde pulled up a chair, placing it _very_ close to the boy and sat still for a few minutes, giving him a glassy stare.

Canada did his best to ignore the exuberant Frenchman and sipped his beer halfheartedly.

"Ah~ but something iz wrong! What is it? You can tell your papa~"

Canada nearly jumped out of his skin at the man's exclamation and succeeded in dropping his beer onto the ground.

"Wah! No, no, nothing's wrong papa, I'm just... tired! Yes, that's it, tired..."

France moved closer to Canada, staring straight into his eyes and making him feel very uncomfortable.

"No. Something is wrong. You are lonely."

Canada let out a breathe he hadn't realized he had been holding. It seemed that France was just being a caring father... for once.

However it seemed that the Frenchman had more to say.

"I do not want you to be lonely no? I will keep you company~" Coming from anyone else those words would have been completely innocent but France's motives became clear as he slung an arm around the Canadian boy who flinched and stiffened his shoulders.

"U-um... France... What are you doing?" He asked, looking away.

"Why, I am keeping you company of course~" He purred, grabbing the boy's chin and making him look him in the eye.

It was then that Canada finally got a good look at France and realized that he was very, _very_ drunk. Much drunker than he had previously thought.

Canada was suddenly very afraid of the intoxicated man before him. He knew that his "papa" had a reputation of being a perverted heart-breaker but he had never made any moves on his son... before now. With the amount of alcohol that the man had consumed it wasn't really surprising but Canada was worried about what the man could do.

"Mon cher..." he mumbled staring into Canada's violet eyes.

Canada tried to pull away but he was trapped in the other man's vice-like grip.

"P-papa, l-let go of me!" he pleaded but his words went unnoticed.

All of a sudden, France tangled his fingers in Canada's hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. He struggled and tried to get away but even in his drunken state the Frenchman managed to keep him still. Silently, tears fell down Canada's face as he sat there and was kissed mercilessly by France.

On the other side of the room Russia had finally stopped drinking and was speaking to his sister in Russian when he remembered that he had left Canada earlier without a word. He said goodbye to Ukraine and turned back towards the boy but froze in shock when he saw what had been going on.

The young nation had been pinned down by France who was at that moment kissing him very passionately. The worst part though, was that tears were streaming down Canada's face. As Russia watched, Canada let out a sob but France used the opportunity to shove his tongue down his throat.

It was this action that snapped Russia out of his trance and he was suddenly filled with rage. Why didn't anyone notice what was happening? It wasn't as if the room was empty, in fact it was the opposite, it was incredibly crowded. So why did no one try to stop it?

Getting out his pipe for the second time that night, Russia stormed over to France, koling all the way.

Without a second thought, he brought his pipe down on the Frenchman's head, knocking him out instantly.

Canada stared up at Russia with wide, watery eyes.

There was a moment of awkward silence that was finally broken by Russia.

"Canada... are you okay?"

There was a silence again in which Canada kept staring at Russia making him feel awkward. Suddenly and quite without warning, Canada jumped up and put his arms around Russia's waist, hugging him tight.

Russia looked down in surprise and realized that he was crying into his chest.

Awkwardly, Russia patted his head and let him cry. They stayed like that for five minutes before Canada began to pull away and Russia held his arms gently. "You will be okay now, da?"

Canada sniffed and wiped his eyes. "D-da..." He replied with a small smile.

Russia's eyes widened in surprise. There was something that was just so undeniably _cute _about Canada speaking in Russian. A blush dusted Russia's cheeks and before he could stop himself he had bent down and was kissing the Canadian.

His kiss was gentle and not at all insistent or commanding like France's had been and before he knew it, Canada had melted into the it. He knew that it was probably alcohol that had brought this on but all the same he found himself enjoying it and was disappointed when he pulled away.

When Russia pulled back from Canada he blushed and looked away. What had he just done? And yet... when he looked down into the Canadians eyes he felt a warmth inside him that he hadn't felt in a long time, but he had felt it before and he knew. He knew what it was.

"Canada... I think... I think I like you..." he murmured and looked into the boy's eyes and was shocked to see them fill with tears.

"Y-you don't mean that..." Canada whispered bitterly, looking away.

"What? Of course I mean it!" Assured Russia.

"No... you don't... your just saying that b-because your d-drunk and don't know what your saying!" The tears that had gathered up in Canada's eyes finally spilled as his voice broke. "I'm sorry." He murmured before breaking free of Russia's grip and running off.

"Canada, wait!" Russia called to the retreating figure before dashing after him.

Canada ran away from the party and through the open french doors and into the garden where he slumped down at the base of a tree letting the sobs wrack though his body. Russia didn't really care about him. He would forget him eventually just like everyone else... He should be used to it by now but no... this time it hurt more than usual...

Canada placed his head in his hands as he let out another sob.

"Canada!" he tensed. Had Russia followed him?

Russia broke through the undergrowth and spotted the sobbing nation.

"Canada, I'm sorry..." He murmured and put his hands around him "I shouldn't have kissed you without asking... but I do like you."

Canada flinched at his touch and looked up at the Russian man through his tears. "You don't really," he whispered. "you're just drunk."

"Nyet. I am not drunk. Da, I have been drinking but I am not drunk. I _do_ like you."

Canada looked into the Russian's unblinking eyes. "Do you mean that?" he whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Da."

Canada smiled and relaxed in Russia's arms, feeling better than he had in... well, forever.

They stayed like that for a long time in comfortable silence before Russia finally asked a question that had been weighing on his mind the whole time.

"Canada?" He asked hesitantly.

"mmm?"

"Would you... be my boyfriend?"

A pause.

"Da."

And Russia smiled.

_A/N- Aaaaaw, ain't that cute? Now about the last chapter, I realize I made some mistakes with the drinking laws buuuut... meh -shrugs- _

_Anyway, on the subject of **this** chapter, I was originally going to make it a little longer before they got together but I couldn't think of any more delays and you guys probably don't want to read another 3 chapters of filler now do you? _

_Now, about France being an jerk in this chapter... I'm sorry! But I do love making people assholes and I think that he is going to be the most understanding about Russia and Canada's relationship anyway so, yeah... eheh ^^;_

_Oh and I don't support America x Ukraine and that is not going to be in this fanfiction, sorry to disappoint you if you like that pairing. _

_Now I think that's pretty much everything covered on this chapter and I have to go now anyway because my dad is pretty pissed at the moment cause my bro fired one of those foam pellet guns at him when he was trying to get him to go to bed and now he wants me to go to bed so that's probably what I should do to avoid getting into trouble._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter they made me so happeeeeey~ _

_Please review this one as well, I love to hear your thoughts!_

_B'bye peeps!_

_~Tigress_

_**Edit- After an inspiring review from JoyHeart I realized that if I changed the word "love" to "like" then I can use some extra plot bunnies that were hopping around my head and have the relationship go at a better pace, so thanks for that review! _

_See people, reviews **do** help._


	6. Chapter 6: Kept to myself

_A/N: Sorry this is a little late, I was going to finish it yesterday but I got a headache and hadn't the foggiest idea how to write a date, but I eventually found a way that worked after re-writing it twice, just don't expect me to write too many, as they are hard as hell, especially first ones. So. Awkward. And. Hard. To. Write. Also, just in case you hadn't looked I made a couple of changes to the last chapter after the first day I submitted it, nothing too major, Russia just didn't say 'I love you' to Canada. M'kay?_

_I just realized, I have never put a disclaimer on any of these things... I don't think I particularly **need** to as this is posted on and that is a disclaimer in itself but whatever: I don't own Hetalia. Happy now? That counts for all the other chapters as well, If I suddenly owned Hetalia I would tell you._

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Oh and fail title is fail._

_Italics= flashback_

Chapter 6: Kept to myself

Canada woke up the next morning and smiled for some reason he couldn't quite recall. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to remember what he should do that day. It was then that the previous nights events.

_Canada and Russia sat in silence for the best part of an hour, content with each others company. Eventually Canada stood up and stretched, looking down at Russia with a smile. He had finally found someone who cared about him._

"_Hey Russia?" he asked._

"_Da?"_

"_I'm gonna rejoin the party, before someone starts to wonder where I am."_

"_Okay, Canada~"_

_Canada gave Russia a quick hug and skipped back to the party in high spirits. Normally neither would have dared hug the other but several bottles of alcohol had taken its toll on their inhibitions. _

_Less than ten seconds after re-entering the party, Canada was ambushed by his hysterical papa, who had been brought to his senses by the whack Russia had given him on his head and was now doing his best to apologize to his son._

"_Canada, I am so sorry! Je suis désolé! Je suis désolé!" He wailed, grabbing onto Canada's hoodie._

"_A-ah, papa, it's fine... I-I'm okay... No hard feelings, eh..." He mumbled, trying to get the Frenchman to let go of him._

_France seemed to relax at this but didn't let go of Canada. "You are alright, oui?"_

"_Y-yes papa, I'm fine." He assured him._

"_Merci dieu..."The older man murmured to himself. "So, everything is forgiven, oui?"_

"_Y-yes."_

"_Ah, that is good... just one question though... Who hit me?"_

_Canada looked away from France's blue eyes and mumbled something the Frenchman couldn't hear._

"_Pardon?"_

"_I **said** it was... Russia..." he said blushing a tiny bit._

"_Oh? Why?"_

"_U-um I d-don't know..."_

_France gave the boy a strange look but said nothing, instead he patted Canada on the back, apologized again and said goodbye before heading off._

_It was not long after that Russia chose to re-enter the room and Canada's heart skipped a beat. What if Russia had already forgotten about him? Canada's feared seemed to be realized when Russia didn't walk over to him and instead went and fetched himself another bottle of vodka. _

_For the next hour, Canada's eyes never once left Russia. He watched as he wandered about the room, occasionally talking to his sisters but never once going over to speak to Canada._

_Eventually Canada gave up hope. Clearly Russia had forgotten all about him and had better things to do than comfort a nation who was so unnoticed he might as well be invisible. Canada felt tears fill his eyes. Once... just **once** he wanted someone to care about him, to make him feel loved but... it seemed that that was too much to ask._

_Canada could feel his eyes water, so he put his head in his hands and let the tears fall. He got up from his seat and made his way over to the door, having decided that he was ready to go home. He placed his hand on the door handle and was about to open it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and lavender eyes met violet. He stared up into the eyes of Russia, who smiled at him and slipped a piece of paper into his hand. _

"_I will see you tomorrow, da?" he said, still smiling._

_Canada nodded. "Yes." he said breathlessly, smiling back through his tears. Russia wiped away his tears and planted a kiss on his head and murmured "I won't forget you..." in his ear. Canada blushed and looked up and Russia smiling. "Thank you..." he whispered before turning and rushing out the door._

_As he drove back to his house, Canada looked down at the note Russia had given him. On the note were four sentences:_

_Canada,_

_Meet me at the park near your house tomorrow at noon, da?_

_I won't forget you, and don't think that I only kissed you tonight because I was drunk. I **do** care about you._

_Russia._

_P.S. Don't tell your family we are together, they won't like it._

_When Canada read this note three things went through his head. The first was: He **does **care about me!_

_The second was: Holy shit, he's right, my family is gonna hate this..._

_And the third was: He even writes 'da' in his letters?_

_It was then that the traffic light turned green and Canada had to return his attention back to the road but deep down he felt happier than he had in years._

_When Canada got home he patted Kumajiro on the head, placed his note and glasses on his bedside table and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep._

Canada's smile got even wider the final details of last night clicked into place. Without a second thought he jumped out of bed and went over to his wardrobe. After staring at his garments blankly for about five minutes he finally picked out his best hoodie with the maple leaf on it and some blue jeans. Canada quickly brushed his hair and took a look in the mirror. He didn't look as good as he could, but he definitely looked better than usual he decided with a smile. Briefly looking at the clock Canada realized with a jolt that it was already 11 o'clock. How long had he been asleep anyway? If he left then and there then he would be half an hour early for his 'date' but Canada was a nation who prided himself on being punctual so he grabbed his coat and was about to open the door when he felt something grab onto his trouser leg.

"I coming too." came a voice and Canada looked down to see his little polar bear looking up at him with a disgruntled look on his face.

"I'm sorry Kuma, but I can't take you with me today." He said, bending down to pat his bear's head.

"No! I coming!" Growled Kumajiro and Canada sighed, why today of all days?

"Look, I can't take you, okay? Now stop being difficult!"

Kumajiro growled. "Take me or I eat all your socks." the bear snapped, nearly biting the Canadian.

Canada sighed at this as he knew it was no empty threat. The last time Kumajiro had demanded to go out and Canada hadn't let him he had gone on a rampage through the house, eating every pair of socks he could find. In the end Canada had had to pay $40 to rebuy them all.

"Don't think I won't." warned the bear, fixing Canada with a deathly glare.

"..."

"I mean i-"

"Okay! Okay! You can come with me but you can't be a nuisance okay?"

Kumajiro did his best to smile when his friend said this and looked up at his master, an innocent expression on his face.

"Now we go?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, let's go then." Sighed Canada, feeling annoyed that he was being bossed about by a bear. He picked up Kumajiro and together they walked down to the local park. He picked a bench and from there he silently sat and watched the world go by, Kumajiro curled up at his side. It was a beautiful day. It had snowed a little in the night so there was a fresh blanket of it on the ground, bathing the world in it's soft white glow. There were a few birds about chirping in the trees and the winter sun was shining down through the trees. A beautiful winter day.

Canada stayed sitting on that bench for several minutes, just admiring the beauty of winter until the familiar figure of Russia appeared at the side of the green. Quickly Canada jumped up from his seat and walked over to him, a smile fixed on his face and Kumajiro in his arms.

"Canada~" he smiled when he noticed the small nation and Canada smiled back. He quickened his pace and in a matter of seconds was standing beside the taller man.

For a moment they stood in awkward silence before Kumajiro spoke up.

"Lunch." he said bluntly, staring up at Canada.

"Canada?" asked Russia uncertainly giving the bear a strange look.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you bring the bear?"

Canada blushed, embarrassed at the fact that he had let his pet get the better of him.

"Well... he kind of... threatened to eat my socks..."

There was a silence where Russia looked down at Canada before giggling.

"The bear was going to eat Canada's socks?" he said, still giggling and Canada went even redder.

"H-hey, he's done it before! I wasn't taking any chances, and s-stop laughing at me!" Canada exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Da, da, I am sorry for laughing." smiled Russia and just like that all the awkwardness that had developed between them evaporated and the two happily went to find a good cafe to have lunch in.

Over lunch Russia and Canada chatted happily about things that had happened to them recently and joked about the other countries happily. It was only when Canada told Russia a story about America that a thought struck him; How was he going to keep his relationship with Russia a secret from his family? Sure they didn't notice him much but he couldn't keep the secret _forever. _Would it be better just to tell them and get it over with?

Russia, noticing Canada's sudden pause waved a hand in front of his face.

"Canada?" he asked, snapping the smaller nation out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh, sorrry..." he mumbled and when Russia gave him a look he continued, "I was just thinking..."

"Hhm?" Russia pressed, inviting Canada to tell him his thoughts.

"W-well... you know how in your note, you told me not to tell my family about us?"

"Yes?"

"W-well I think that I should tell someone... y'know just to get it over with... Alfred maybe... What do you think?"

Russia frowned. He wanted to have this adorable boy to himself with no distractions and with nothing to stand in the way... but it might be worth it just to see the American's reaction... He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts, he didn't want to use his new boyfriend as a way to annoy America.

"I do not think that that is such a good idea... You should tell him eventually but... I want to keep you to myself for a while da?" he finished with a smile and Canada's face lit up.

"Da!" he giggled and slipped his small hand into that of the larger man's. Russia blushed and smiled. Yes, he definitely wanted to keep this boy to himself.

_A/N- Don't ask about Kumajiro... just... don't, I enjoy writing him. Sorry if Russia seems out of character, I'm just not to sure how he would react to stuff ^^;. Anyways, that was the chapter, I hope you liked it! _

_I feel that I haven't been writing very well recently but I promise to write better from now on!_

_I had something to say here, but I forgot, so I'll just go read another fanfiction now and sleep and stuff 'cus I'm a little under the weather again but nothing to major. _

_As always, please review, it gives me such motivation, and thanks for your lovely comments on my last chapter! _

_~Tigress_

_xxx_


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss it better

**A/N-**_ Uwah! I'm sorry this is so late, I've been busy...ish and have had some serious artists block... I'm sorry... Oh well, hopefully I made up for it with a (slightly) longer chapter and enough fluff to make you sneeze for a week. Please tell me if my writing is getting better because I tried really hard to make this chapter good, but now, without further ado, go ahead and read this chapter! _

Chapter 7- Kiss it better

Canada stood in front of his wardrobe and glared at his clothes. Today there was a world meeting; the first one since he and Russia had started dating. Should he tell his family? Or just act like nothing had happened? Would his family even care?

Canada sighed and cast his mind back to his first date with Russia, three weeks ago.

After lunch the rest of the afternoon had gone smoothly with the two of them walking around the street, chatting and generally having a good time. They didn't look like a couple though, they just looked like two friends hanging out around town. The only romantic interaction between them had been when Canada held Russia's hand at lunch. When night began to fall the two made arrangements to meet up the next day and had parted ways.

Since then the two nations had been seeing each other in secret every couple of days. It hadn't been difficult due to the fact that Canada hadn't spoken to his family since the night of the party- or any nation other than Russia for that matter. It should have made him sad he knew but for once he just didn't care. He had Russia.

Canada smiled at the thought. Despite only knowing him for a few weeks Russia had given him more attention than his family had in years. He cared and for once Canada didn't feel neglected or left out.

Worries pushed out of his head, Canada dressed in his uniform, brushed his hair, grabbed Kumajiro and was out the door.

As he approached the meeting place Canada's worries came back. He thought it was best that he didn't tell his family about his relationship with Russia but could he keep it a secret? He probably could, the rational part of his mind decided, but that didn't stop the doubt from creeping in.

As he pushed open the door to the large modern building, Canada was met with a gust of warm air. He smiled and walked in, taking off his gloves as he went.

As he approached the meeting room Canada could hear the familiar, loud voice of his brother arguing about something. It wasn't until he got closer that he realized who he was arguing with. He turned the corner and there was America, having a heated argument with Russia while England tried to get him to calm down.

"Shut up Commie, I'm a hero and you know it!"

"Ah but to be a hero you have to do heroic stuff and save people, da?"

"Shut up you f*cking Commie!"

"Dammit Alfred, calm down you Git!"

Canada sighed. This was an all too familiar scene at these conferences. Russia and America would get into an argument over something trivial and the whole thing could escalate into practically another world war. There was one problem this time; He didn't know who to root for. On one hand there was America. His brother and national asshole, who despite forgetting him from time to time, was still his brother and could be really sweet when he wanted to be. On the other hand there was Russia. His boyfriend. The one person who always seemed to notice him and also his brother's biggest enemy.

Canada sighed and leaned against the wall. It wasn't as if anyone was going to ask his opinion so instead he opted for watching the two argue.

Eventually the two powerful nations lost interest and went to sit down in their seats, still rather hyped up from their argument. Canada sighed inwardly and went to sit in his seat, clasping Kumajiro to his chest gratefully. As he made his way through the crowd of busy people, Canada was jostled around and pushed over but not once did anyone bother to apologize.

With a relieved sigh Canada sunk into his seat set about organizing his papers.

xXx

On the other end of the room Russia watched the small Canadian with a smile on his face. Everything about his new boyfriend was perfect. His violet eyes, gentle nature even the way that little curl on his head bobbed around when he moved. Quickly he shook his head of these thoughts. He was acting like a love-struck teenager, not a powerful nation with a cruel and sadistic reputation. He needed to _concentrate_ dammit, this was an important meeting.

Just then the room fell silent as Germany called the meeting to order. He wasn't technically in charge but, being the only person actually serious about the meetings, it was usually him who made sure no one stepped out of line. Not everyone was happy with this arrangement but it mostly got the meetings done, even if _some people_ kept butting in with silly ideas.

As the meeting went on Russia took down his notes automatically and was relieved when the meeting ended. He was just about to make is way over to Canada when he was dragged into a conversation by his sister, Ukraine. Canada would have to wait just a little longer.

xXx

Canada hummed happily to himself as he gathered up his things. He was in a good mood. Ever since Russia had come into his life he had been a lot happier even if he was still forgotten by his family.

Sometimes however, Canada got the feeling Russia was not as happy as he seemed. Sometimes a dark shadow passed his face and his smile became forced. It didn't happen often, in fact it had only happened twice to Canada and he wondered what it was that was making his boyfriend unhappy. Most of the time however, Russia seemed genuinely pleased to see him, unlike his family who were yet to talk to him that meeting.

It was then that Canada heard a shout of anger behind him and he turned to see the man from a few weeks ago running towards him.

"America! What the hell have you been saying about me?" He yelled before bringing his fist down on Canada's head.

"I-I'm n-not America!" stuttered Canada looking up at the man with a terrified expression on his face.

"Then who the hell are you?" the man asked clearly confused. He had dark skin and dark dreadlocked hair, pulled back into a rough pony tail with some string. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt and there was a small amount of stubble on his chin.

"I-I'm Canada, America's brother..." mumbled Canada rubbing his head.

Realization dawned on the man and he offered the boy a hand up. "Sorry about that..." he said sheepishly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Smiled Canada, taking the tall man's hand. "What's your name?"

"I'm Cuba, nice to meet you, sorry about mistaking you for your brother..."

"It's fine it happens all the time, you're not the first, I'm used to it."

Relief flooded the taller man's face face at the Canadian's words. "No hard feelings right?" He asked, looking into the boy's eyes.

"Right." Confirmed Canada, smiling.

"Phew," Sighed the Cuban, returning Canada's smile. "Listen, I've gotta go, but I'll see you around yeah?"

"Yeah, see you." Agreed Canada as the Cuban man walked away from him.

When he was sure that Cuba was gone Canada let out a groan and rubbed his head. He had been hit quite hard and he could feel a lump forming and as he pulled his hand away he saw a tiny bit of blood on his fingers from his head. Quickly he wiped his hands on his trousers and did his best to make sure his hair covered his injury. Nations healed fast and he knew that the wound would have stopped bleeding by now but he didn't want people asking questions about the red liquid he knew coated the back of his head. Briefly he glanced at his head in the glass of a window and thought himself presentable, despite not being able to see the actual injury.

With the pain in his head subsiding, Canada made his way over to the door. Once outside he walked towards his car, ready to go home, only to be cornered by Russia.

"You weren't leaving before saying goodbye?" he asked smiling.

"Russia!" smiled the Canadian, giving the tall man a hug.

Russia blushed slightly as it was unusual for the boy to display affection so obviously. As if on cue, Canada suddenly tensed and pulled away from Russia sheepishly. "S-sorry..." he mumbled, looking up at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"Privet Canada~" said Russia, his grin growing wider at Canada's discomfort. No one should be allowed to be that cute, it was practically criminal. "Are you doing anything later?"

Canada, taken aback by the sudden question, ceased his stuttered apologies and looked up at Russia smiling. "No..." he said, knowing what came next.

"You will have lunch with me, da?" it wasn't a question, more of a statement but Canada wasn't going to reject the idea either way.

"Okay." he grinned. "Where were you thinking?"

"Well, I saw a place not far from here when I going to the meeting. We could go there, da?"

"Sounds good to me. Just stay here while I put some stuff in my car. M'kay?"

"Okay then Canada~"

And with that Canada turned and walked away while Russia watched from behind, examining every inch his boyfriend. Yes, it was kind of creepy but hey, he _was_ his boyfriend, didn't that give him examining rights?

Russia often wondered why so few people noticed Canada. Yes he was quiet but there were several quiet countries and it didn't make them invisible. Maybe it was an effect of having America as a brother, it just made you... fade into the shadows. Canada wasn't a thing like his brother though. He was quiet and polite and really, very cute. From his soft, tiny hands to his lavender eyes and blonde wavy hair. Hair that, Russia noted with a frown, had a small patch of red at the back.

Within seconds Russia was back at Canada's side. "Why is there blood on your head?" he asked, frowning.

"Oh, um that... well... um... you know that time when I got really beaten up by some guy who thought I was America?"

"Go on..."

"W-well... turns out that was Cuba and... it happened again today just after the meeting..." Instantly Russia's face darkened. So it was _Cuba_ who was responsible for that. He would pay for harming his little Canadian. Seeing Russia's change in expression, Canada hurriedly went on. "B-but it's alright now, we're friends. He apologized and he knows who I am now so it won't happen again... I hope..."

Russia sighed. Canada forgave people too easily but if he didn't wish harm upon the Cuban then it wouldn't happen. "But you are alright now, da?"

"I'm fine, Russia, just a little sore." replied Canada, relieved that his boyfriend appeared to have calmed down.

"I will kiss it better, da?" smiled Russia looking down at the Canadian whose cheeks reddened at his words.

"E-eh? I'm f-fine, real-" Canada stopped talking abruptly as he was pulled into a hug by Russia who planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"All better now, da?" giggled the Russian man, as the Canadian blushed.

They stood there for a minute, Russia still with his arms around Canada.

"U-um Russia? Could you let me go?"

"Ah? Oh, right..." said Russia, sheepishly as he let go of the boy, a little regretfully. He was enjoying that. "We should go have lunch now, da?"

"Sounds good to me." said Canada. His face was still on fire but he had enjoyed being in Russia's arms. It had made him feel safe.

Together the two set off to lunch and as they walked, Canada reached for Russia's hand, letting him know that he was grateful for the hug earlier.

It was a few hours later that Francis Bonnefry, otherwise known as the Nation France, stepped out of the meeting room. He had some business to attend to and it had forced him to stay behind after the meeting ended, causing him to miss lunch.

"Ah~ All this work is going to make me to lose my looks." he said to no-one in particular as he walked along the side of the building, towards the car park. There were only three cars left; His own, Canada's and one he didn't recognize. Strange. What was Canada doing still here?

It was then that France heard a laugh from around the corner and he poked his head around the wall to see an interesting sight. There was Canada. _His son_ Canada, the sweetest gentlest boy he had ever had the fortune to come across, holding hands with Russia- _Russia!_- and laughing happily.

"Mon dieu..." he whispered to himself. Quickly, he pulled his head back behind the wall and walked towards his car deep in thought. Russia and Canada, eh? He would have to keep an eye on this one. Of course if Russia hurt his boy he would grind him into the dust, that went without saying, but... provided all went well then this could be veeeery interesting. But first, a call to someone who could keep him informed... Hungary perhaps, she enjoyed this kind of thing after all.

A grin spread across the Frenchman's face at the thought. Yes. This _would_ be interesting.

**A/N-**_Chapter seven! -cue trumpet fanfare- I hope you enjoyed it and, yes, you may interpret "some business to attend to" how you wish -eyebrow wiggle-_

_And- Oh right! Translations! I'm sorry I keep forgetting them ^^;_

_Privet- Hello in Russian_

_Mon dieu- My god in French_

_Okay, now I've got those over with I just want to thank all of you for reviewing and favouriting my story, seriously you have no idea how much it means to me :')_

_Please continue to review and favourite my story because it brings me so much joy~_

_Oh, and one more thing; if you ever find yourself with writers block, try listening to Giorgos__ Alkaios and Friends by OPA, for some reason it just really helped me, I don't know why. _

_That's all from me for now folks,_

_See ya peeps!_

_~Tigress_


	8. Chapter 8: Phone calls and tears

**A/N- **_This is a day late isn't it... sorry ^^; But this time I _**_do_**_ have a good excuse. It was my Birthday yesterday! Woo! Thirteen! -ahem- ANYway, I _**_was_**_ originally going to finish this yesterday but I was a lot busier than I thought I'd be. I went to see 'Fiddler on the roof' because it's on at a theatre near where I live. It was brilliant, there was cossak Dancing and everything. _

_Yeah, so anyway, the show ended at half ten and by the time I got home it was eleven so I didn't really have much time to finish this... Didn't stop me from roleplaying 'till three in the morning though... w_

_Sorry, I got off topic there... _

_This chapter has an awful lot of dialogue and not much fluff though there is some at the end, though it's a little angsty... It _**_is_**_ pretty important, and longer than usual too... _

_Okay, so now go ahead and read this! :D _

Chapter 8- Phone calls and tears

Russia smiled as he nuzzled the top of Canada's head and chuckled inwardly when he blushed. The boy still wasn't very used to physical contact. Unsurprising really, considering how little attention he had been given as a child and every time he blushed Russia felt the urge to giggle. It was just too cute.

At that moment the two were sitting in the Canadian nation's sitting room watching a movie. It might have been some romantic comedy, Russia wasn't sure, he was too busy being distracted by how adorable the young man sitting on his lap was.

Canada let out a content sigh and leaned back against Russia's chest causing a light blush to dust the larger man's cheeks. It was really a very cute scene so Russia was rather upset when his phone rang, ruining the moment.

"I will be back in a moment, I just have to answer this." he said to Canada, who nodded and smiled.

Russia stepped into the hall and glanced down at the caller ID, not really taking in what it said. Then he stopped and took a good look at the text on the screen. 'Belarus.'

Russia gulped. Belarus was Russia's _other_ sister. If Ukraine was good, nice and friendly, Belarus was the complete opposite. She was cold, spiteful and one of the few people in the world that Russia feared. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Belarus was completely and utterly obsessed with her brother, she even went as far as to ask him to marry her... _every time they met. _Russia knew his sister would take the news he was seeing someone very badly indeed (badly as in Canada should fear for his life badly) so he had tried his best to stay away from her in case she started stalking him and saw Canada. In fact he hadn't been home in ages. He wasn't missing much though. Just a cold and empty house, though he felt a little bad about making his sisters worry.

Keeping his relationship a secret from Belarus hadn't been to difficult so far, as she had been particularly busy with her country recently but now that she had dealt with her problems Russia got the feeling that his life was going to become a lot harder.

It was a good thing that Canada had never met Belarus before. Though he probably knew of her reputation, he didn't think he knew she was his sister otherwise he would probably be too scared to go out with him...

The phone let out another ring and Russia was jerked back to reality. His finger hovered above the buttons as he contemplated whether to answer or not. Eventually he decided that he would speak to his sister and without giving himself a chance to change his mind he rammed his thumb down on the green button.

"Privet?" he asked, bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Brother." Came the response in Russian. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages. We should get married to make up for the time we spent apart."

Instantly Russia broke into a nervous sweat. Why was his little sister so creepy?

"Um, no sister, I'm fine I don't need to get married."

"But you must. You will never be alone again. You know I love you, we should be married." When there was no response from her brother, Belarus went on. "I will get rid of anything separating us, stopping our love, just tell me what and I will dispose of i-"

"T-that's quite alright sister, I'm fine." Time for a quick change of subject. "So how have you been?"

"I have been well, my economy has been doing much better recently. Are you proud of me, brother?"

"Yes, good for you sister."

"How about you brother, are you well? what have you been doing?"

"Yes, I am fine. Until a few minutes ago I was watching a movie with a friend."

"A friend?" Russia could hear the sudden ice in his younger sister's tone and mentally kicked himself. Why did he tell her that?

"Yes... a friend."

"You will have to introduce us sometime. I do not believe that I have met any of your _friends._" The words were innocent enough but Russia shuddered at the dark malice behind her words.

"U-um y-yes, listen sister, I have to go now but it was nice talking to you. Goodbye"

"Brother I-"

_-click-_

Russia ended the call abruptly and placed the phone back in his pocket. God dammit, why was he so _stupid?_ Why didn't he just say "nothing much" and and be done with it? Now she suspected something was up and would probably try to find him. Unless of course... something distracted her.

Quickly, Russia took his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

Three seconds later a cheery voice answered on the other end.

"Hello? Ukraine speaking."

"Privet sister, this is Russia..."

"Vanya~ It's good to hear from you, we haven't spoken in ages!"

"We spoke two days ago sister..."

"We did? Oh yeah, we did, sorry, but it just seems like so long~"

"Yeah... Listen, I need you to do me a favour, da?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Well, Belarus phoned earlier and I accidentally told her I was with a friend and now she's out to get him, so do you think you could keep her busy until she forgets about it?"

"Oh dear, yes I see what you mean, she does tend to overreact a bit... wait a friend? Who's the friend? You must introduce us! I'm so proud of you, little Ivan, finally making friends, is he nice?"

Russia shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other at his older sister's words. It is a terrible thing for your sister to be so excited about you having a friend, and Russia was a little offended at the 'finally', though he would never tell.

"Sister, I do have friends, it is not that uncommon. And you will keep her distracted, da? I do not want sister to hurt him for being my friend."

"Okay brother, I will, but who is your friend?"

"He is Canada. That boy you found in the snow all beaten up. You remember, da?"

"Oh him! Little Canada, he seemed nice, a little fragile though, I will keep Belarus away from him."

Russia smiled. "Thank you sister. I will go now, da?"

"Okay then Ivan, goodbye."

"Goodbye sister." said Russia, hanging up the phone. He stared at it for a moment before placing it back in his pocket and stepping back into the living room.

"Who was it?" asked Canada, turning around at the sound of his steps.

"My sister."

"You mean Ukraine?"

"Um...da..." said Russia. It was best if Canada didn't know the threat that Belarus posed, he might leave him... and he didn't want that. Not at all. After the fall of the Soviet Union his whole family had left him and it had torn him apart. Russia knew he was taking a risk by letting the Canadian into his life, he didn't know what he would do if he left... Though he wouldn't stop him if he tried.

As much as it hurt to let someone close to him walk away, it hurt even more to keep them against their will, watching as they slowly grew to hate you but not able to let them go. Russia had done it before, he wouldn't do it again. He saw how he had hurt them and had watched them crumble. He knew he had wronged them and was sorry but there was no way that they could forgive him and he could never ask it of them.

There was _no way _that Russia would do that to Canada. Sweet, innocent Canada, who loved the snow and was a kind as anyone could be, and yet was always forgotten. He just had to hope he wouldn't leave.

There were _some_ things that Russia could do to keep Canada though. Keeping Belarus away, for one, also making sure he was happy... though that wasn't too hard. Since they had started dating Russia rarely saw the little Canadian with a frown. The happiness was catching too, and whenever Russia was near his boyfriend he was happy as well and the old, lonely memories were kept at bay...

"Russia?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. "You've been standing there for a while now, are you going to come and sit down?"

"Oh? Sorry Canada..." said Russia, going to sit next to the blonde. No sooner had he sat down, the phone rang again, but this time it was Canada's.

"Huh?" he asked, bemused. "Someone's phoning _me?_"

"Well it is your phone, so probably... you should answer it, da?"

"Oh, right." Said Canada, scrambling up and hurrying over to the phone. He picked up the Receiver and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"!" Came the ear-splitting response and Canada had to hold the phone away from his face, in order to keep his hearing.

"W-what the hell?"

"Oh my _goodness!_ You and Russia, I just about died when I heard, you two are just so cute together! A perfect seme-uke relationship!" Canada wasn't going to question what that was, but the voice on the other end of the line was beginning to sound very familiar.

"Hungary?"

"The one and only!"

"H-how the hell did you get my number? And who told you about me and Russia?"

"I heard from France, had to hunt down your number though, but omigosh you guys-"

"P-papa? How did he find out?"

"He said he saw you after the meeting- holding hands! Squeeee!"

Canada turned bright red at her words. Someone had _seen _him? And none other than his own father!

"He what? Why did he tell you?"

"Um, I'm not sure... early birthday present? Anyway, I'm writing my blog and I need to know everything about you two. So, first off; how did you two get together?"

"B-blog?" squeaked Canada, shocked.

"Well yes, I've got to know these things."

It was then that Russia decided to stand behind Canada, sensing his boyfriend's distress.

"Is everything alright Canada?" he asked, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Canada then had to hold the phone away from himself again, as Hungary let out another deafening shout.

"OH MY GOSH, HE'S THERE? What were you guys doing? Where you kissing? Please, say yes! Oh, oh, I have to write this down!"

"W-what? N-no we weren't doing anything like that, Hungary, please stop assuming things..."

"Hungary knows about us?" asked Russia, clearly puzzled.

Canada sighed. "Y-yes... apparently France saw us after the meeting and for some reason told Hungary."

"You mean he saw when I kissed you, da?"

"OMIGOSH YOU KISSED HIM AFTER THE MEETING, DAMMIT WHY COULDN'T I HAVE SEEN!"

"Ow..." groaned Canada, rubbing his ear.

"Apparently not then..." mumbled Russia to himself speaking into the phone. "Please refrain from shouting so loudly, you are hurting Canada's ears."

"Oh, right sorry... Hey Russia?"

"Da?"

"Can you leave the room for a moment, I need to have a talk with Canada, woman to woman."

"What? I'm a man!"

"I know that hun, but you are the uke in your relationship and therefore a woman, so send your boyfriend out the room and lets have a talk." said Hungary and Russia laughed. He could just picture Hungary's smug grin and Canada was steadily getting more and more embarrassed.

"I-I'm not a girl! And I'm probably not an uke... whatever that is..."

"Oh an uke is-"

"We don't really want to know, da?"

"Okay, okay. So Canada, you going to send him out or what?"

"Oh, um, okay... Russia can you leave please?" Canada asked.

"Da, I'll be nearby if you need me." Russia replied and stepped out the door.

As soon as she heard the door close Hungary spoke.

"Okay, so now he's gone, how _did_ you meet? And when did you start dating?"

"Th-that's really none of your business, Hungary..."

"Aw, c'mon, tell me~ _Please?_"

"N-no."

"Aw, fine." she huffed. "Well, how about this: Have you made out yet? Have you 'done it?'"

"W-what? T-thats none of your business!"

"That means you have~"

"What? No. We haven't."

"Damn, that sucks. Oh well. How about this-"

"C-can you please stop with these questions?" asked Canada, bright red in the face.

"Okay, okay... I just have one more thing to ask. Don't worry, it's nothing personal. I just wanted to know... What are you going to do about Belarus?" Hungary asked, her tone suddenly serious.

"Belarus?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Um, no... Care to tell me?"

"Okay, well... you know who Belarus is, right?"

"Um yes, she's a country... quite a viscous one..."

"And that she's Russia's younger sister?"

"She is?"

"Yes she is... also... she is _very_ protective of him. She is obsessed with him and every time they meet she asks him to marry her, to be honest I think she scares him. She doesn't like people getting close to her brother, and if she even _suspects_ someone of being his _friend_ she gets pretty mad. Needless to say she won't react to you two dating well."

"R-really?" Squeaked Canada, worried.

"Yes. If Russia hasn't told you about her before I suggest you talk to him about it... And as for me telling you... Can I ask a weeny, personal question in return?"

"Hungary, I really don't think this is the time..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right... Well, I'd better go, I have a lot to do... See you around, Canada, look after Russia~"

"I will, bye." And with that he hung up.

"Alright, you can come back in, Russia" He called, placing the phone back on the hook.

"Okay, Canada~" said Russia, stepping into the room. Instantly he realized something was up. Canada was giving him a very strange look.

"Belarus." He said simply and Russia sighed, slumping down onto the couch.

"I suppose Hungary told you everything, da?" he asked wearily.

"Yes. She did... when were _you_ going to tell me?"

"I wasn't going to."

There was a long silence in which Canada simply stared at Russia with hurt eyes.

"I suppose you are going to leave me now." Said Russia sadly, not meeting the smaller man's gaze.

"What? Why would I do that?" Asked Canada, shocked by his boyfriend's words.

"But she will hurt you if you stay with me, you do not want to get hurt. _I_ do not want you to get hurt..."

"But I don't _want_ to leave you!" Said Canada, his eyes filling with tears and his voice cracking.

"But she'll hurt you... torture you even..."

"So?" Shouted Canada and Russia was shocked by the anger in his voice. "Better that than to go back to how things were before... Back to when no-one noticed me, or remembered me. You stopped those things from mattering! You made me feel wanted, and special! And... and... I think I might be falling in love with you..." Russia's head jerked up. Canada had his head down. His hands were balled into fists at his side and he was trembling. As he watched, Russia saw a tear fall from his eye and fall to the ground.

Quickly, Russia got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around his lover. "You made such a stupid decision..." he whispered. "But I'm glad you did. I don't know what I'd do without you..."

**A/N-**_I enjoyed writing Hungary, even if it was only over the phone. Can you tell?_

_Woo! Plot developments! I hope you liked that little confession at the end 3_

_Okay, so now that I am done editing this chapter I will go and edit the first chapter of a new fanfiction I am starting with Prussia and Canada. I have not decided whether or not it will be romance yet but I do know that it is going to be kind of angsty and set in a highschool AU. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this one, I will still try to update this weekly, the other one will only be every so often though. It depends what I feel like writing. _

_Okay that's all from me for now, see ya around peeps~_

_~Tigress_


	9. Chapter 9: Forgotten Again

**A/N-**_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! This is like, the third late update in a row ;^; Please don't kill meeee! I got awful writer's block and couldn't find the motivation so I kept putting it off _**_but_**_ then I made a deal with myself. I saw a Hetalia manga in a bookshop yesterday and I brought it but I made myself not read it until I had finished writing this chapter... Thus giving me motivation! Getting a sugar rush from putting maple syrup in lemonade helped as well._

_So here it is! Dadada~! I would have submitted it yesterday but my dad cut the internet TT_TT _

_Oh well, at least you have it now! Anyway, sorry if the start isn't very good, but I was suffering from writers block at the time so... forgive me?_

_Warning: Plot developments, Asshole America and foul (but censored) language._

Chapter 9- Forgotten Again

"Sister, you can't!" Ukraine stood in the doorway to Belarus's house, blocking her sister's way out.

"Why not? Brother needs me!" Belarus frowned at Ukraine. Currently she was the only thing stopping her from going to her brother. "His new _friend,_" she spat the word harshly, "Is going to hurt him!"

Ukraine stared at her sister in dismay. She knew that Canada wouldn't harm her brother but she had promised Russia she wouldn't tell Belarus who his friend was so she would have to find some other way to keep her away. "Sister," Ukraine began with a sigh, "You can't just assume that, Russia _needs_ more friends, he can't get by with only us. Also, you have no idea where he is so there isn't that much point..."

Belarus seemed to understand her sister's words because she stopped trying to force her way past Ukraine but still paced angrily up and down in front of her.

"You're right. I don't know where he is, I have to find him."

Ukraine sighed. Her sister seemed to be missing the point. "Also I don't think that his friend will harm brothe-"

"I will ask brother where he is so that I can go to him." Interrupted Belarus, pulling out her phone. She dialled Russia's number but when she hit the call button she was met with an answering machine.

_'I'm sorry, but the person you called is not available right now. Please try again later or leave a message after th-'_

Belarus didn't bother listening to the rest. Instead she ended the call and with a screech of anger, launched her phone across the room, where it fell to the floor, miraculously unharmed.

"Belarus, please! Calm down! You can ask brother later, next time you see him, or I'll ask him." She said, trying to calm down her enraged sister. "He'll be fine, brother can look after himself, you have plenty of time to ask him."

Belarus sighed and slumped down into a chair. Ukraine was right. There was nothing that she could do..._ for the moment._

"Okay sister, you're right, I will wait." She sighed, looking over to Ukraine.

Ukraine's facer lit up with a smile at Belarus's words. "Great!" She cried, bounding over to her sister. "While we're waiting, do you want to bake some cookies?"

Belarus most certainly did _not_ want to bake cookies but her sister's smile was just too innocent and happy to say no to, so with a sigh she got up from her seat and went to help Ukraine in the kitchen.

Canada sighed happily and leant his head back on Russia's chest. They had decided to continue watching the movie despite having missed half of it and Canada couldn't be happier. He wasn't really watching it, and he didn't think Russia was either, instead they were enjoying being together taking comfort from the others presence.

Suddenly a thought struck Canada. America was going to find out about them. Hungary had said she was going to write about his relationship with Russia in her blog and there was every chance that America would find it. Canada's face paled at the thought. It would be far worse if America simply stumbled upon it by chance, it didn't bare thinking about.

"R-Russia..." He said hesitantly, looking up at his lover with wide eyes.

"Hmm?" He asked, realizing something was wrong with Canada.

"Hungary... she was going to write about us, and put it on the internet, m-my brother will see it! And then he'll be mad that I didn't tell him, and his feelings will be hurt and... and..."

"Shhh..." Said Russia, trying to calm his boyfriend down but inside he was worrying as well. Would America stop Canada from seeing him? Would he force him to leave? He hoped not. He would have preferred to keep their secret, but at the moment America finding out seemed inevitable.

"It's okay, Canada, we can just tell him, he'll understand..."

"Y-you think?" Canada looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Da, just promise me one thing..."

"What?"

"If he objects, don't leave me... please..."

Canada wrapped his hands around Russia's waist at his words and pulled him into a reassuring hug. "Of course not." He said, smiling, "There's no way that my brother can stop me from doing what I want and right now, all I want is to be with you..."

Russia smiled down at the little blonde and wrapped his own arms around him, returning the hug. "So when do you want to tell him?" He asked as Canada pulled away from him.

"W-well I was thinking I could tell him sometime tomorrow..." he murmured, still unsure.

"Da, that sounds good, but I will be there too?"

"I-I'm not sure that that's such a good idea... He might freak out a little, let me break it to him gently..."

"Okay then, but I will be close, da? Just in case you need me?"

"I'd like that... mumbled Canada, settling back into Russia's arms.

The next day Canada waited outside his house anxiously. Russia had said that he would meet him there and together they would go to break the news to America. Canada knew that Russia wasn't due to come for another ten minutes but he was just to nervous to simply sit inside his house, at least he had Kumajiro for comfort, though. The white bear was being remarkably well behaved for one, perhaps sensing his owners anxiety and Canada was grateful for it. He was far too jumpy to handle his bear if he felt like acting up.

Five long minutes later Canada spotted the familiar silver hair and purple scarf of his lover as he rounded the corner on Canada's street.

"Russia!" he called, running over, ignoring Kumajiro's mumbled protests at being bounced around.

"Hello Canada." smiled Russia, a childish grin spreading over his face. Most people found that grin slightly unnerving but Canada thought it was cute and smiled himself at his expression, his worries temporarily forgotten.

"So you are ready to tell him, da?" Russia asked, and Canada's temporary happiness left.

"U-um, yes..." he mumbled, looking down at his feet, his smile vanishing.

"Canada is okay, da?" Russia asked noticing his boyfriend's anxiety.

"I-I'm fine... I'm just worried about how he'll react, that's all..." Canada mumbled, his cheeks dusted with pink, a little embarrassed about his worries.

"It'll be fine, It'll be fine..." soothed Russia, patting Canada on the back.

"Y-yeah... I guess you're right, what am I getting so worried about, eh? It's not like he can do anything if he doesn't like it, right?"

"Da. So we should go and tell now him then?"

"Y-yes." Canada nodded and together they set off to his brother's house.

Canada parked his car on his brothers road and got out, looking up at the large house in front of him with unease. Would America accept his relationship? Or would he be angry?

"I will wait here, da?" Canada turned and saw Russia leaning against a tree, just out of America's garden and out of sight from the door of the house. A perfect place.

"O-okay then... see you soon..." Canada stammered out before stepping onto the doorstep.

He hesitated a moment before ringing the doorbell. Did he really want to do this? He would have to tell him sooner or later he decided and so, without hesitation this time, Canada placed his finger on the button. The ring echoed through the silence and there was an awkward moment of awkwardness in which Canada shifted uneasily from one foot to the other.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours of waiting the door opened and out stepped his brother with a "Heroic" smile on his face. Canada did his best to return the smile but it turned out more of a grimace and it didn't help that America seemed confused by his presence.

"Uh, hey! It's... erm... _you!_... who are you again?"

Canada's smile dropped and he clasped Kumajiro just a little tighter. He had something important to say, why couldn't his brother remember him _just this once?_

He sighed, and tried once again to smile at his clueless sibling. "I-I'm C-Canada, your brother..." He said, his stammer the only clue as to how nervous he really was.

"Brother...? Oh! Canada! I remember now! So what brings you here?" America asked, _finally_ remembering his brother.

Canada took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Yes... I have something to tell you and it's kind of impotan- What?" He asked, realizing for the first time that Alfred was giving him a very puzzled look.

"Who are you again?" he asked cocking his head to one side.

Canada frowned. Had America really just forgotten him while he was talking to him? America had never done that before... England had, but never America and it made him sad. In the short time that he had been ignoring his family, was this what happened? Canada felt tears spring to his eyes but he blinked them away. He _had _to tell America.

"I-I'm Canada and..." he sighed." Look, can I come in?"

"Oh, uh sure, come on in." Grinned America, having re-remembered his brother. He swung the door opening, stepping to one side and granting his brother access. "So bro, what brings you here?" He asked as they sat down in his living room, on the American flag couches that America had found at a junk sale one time and just _had_ to buy, despite them smelling weird.

"Oh, um yes... well you see, I have something I need to tell you, i-it's kind of important..." Canada fidgeted and twisted his fingers together on his lap.

"Okay then. What did ya wanna tell me... uh... Canada?" America asked, seeming to forget Canada's name for a second.

"Yes, well... you may not have noticed but, I haven't been around recently and it's because-"

"Dude! I don't even know you! How could I have noticed if you weren't around?" America asked, jumping up and pointing at Canada. Instantly Canada felt the tears come back and he stared up at America with hurt filled eyes. It was happening again. He was being forgotten. Normally if someone forgot him, it was in a room filled with people. He was rarely forgotten when he was alone with someone else but now his own brother was forgetting him. Was it some flaw of his? Was it his his fault for not doing anything notable or talking too quietly or just being _too plain?_ All his life he had faded into the background, never being the centre of attention. Was it his own fault? Canada could feel the tears begin to overflow.

"I-I'm C-Canada..." he managed to choke out, lowering his head. Realization dawned on America and he sat down in his seat a grin plastered on his face, once again not being able to read the situation or sense his brother's mood. "Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that bro, I forgot you for a moment, you should really speak up, y'know."

"I'll t-try." choked Canada as his voice cracked and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Good for you, bro!" Said America, grinning wider and giving Canada a thumbs up sign, though his sibling didn't notice. "So what did you wanna tell me?"

"I-I-I just want to s-say-" Canada stammered out but before he could finish the phone rang and America stood up.

"I'll just go get that alright? Be right back!" and with that he was gone and Canada rested his head in his hands, giving himself the luxury of a few tears before his brother came back. When he heard him put the phone down in the hall, Canada quickly wiped away his tears. He looked up to see his brother standing stock still in the doorway.

"Alfred I-"

"Who the f*ck are you!" Canada froze. A tiny, and slightly creepy smile graced his lips and he stared straight ahead. Thirty seconds. **Thirty f*cking seconds!** Was that all that his brother, the person who he had been with for half his life, could remember him for?

"Woah, dude are you okay?" America asked, his voice sounding strangely disorientated. Absent-mindedly Canada raised his hand to his cheek and noted that he was crying. He was _crying._ Just like that, he was snapped back into reality. Quickly he stood up and stood, fists shaking before his brother, his tear-stained face in shadow.

"My name is Canada. Your brother. The second largest country in the world." he said in a deadly whisper.

"Hey, hey. You don't get all pissy with me, I just didn't-" America began, a smirk on his face.

"WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER ME! IS IT SO F-F*CKING HARD?"screeched Canada, his voice shaking and his tears flowing freely now.

For possibly the first time in his life, America began to read the mood. He noted Canada's tears, his shaking fists and distraught look in his eye and he knew he had erred badly. "H-hey, bro, I'm sorry, I was only-"

"I d-don't want y-you ap-pology!" cried Canada, running out of the room, his bear in pursuit and slamming the door behind him.

"-joking..." Finished America, shocked by the outcome of the conversation. "Aw man." he said to himself, slumping down in his seat and placing his chin on his hand. "I was only trying to make a joke, is it a sensitive subject? Was I too hard on him?"

"You were a complete asshole." Said Tony, his alien blankly, appearing out of no-where as he sometimes did.

Canada slammed the door behind him loudly and sank down to the ground with tears obscuring his vision. He saw the blurry figure of Russia run towards him but made no effort to move. He felt himself being scooped up and carried over to his car and still did nothing, opting instead to let his tears fall down his face. Russia stared down at the sobbing blonde and sighed quietly. Had America objected? Was that why he was crying? It was clear that he wasn't going to get an answer any time soon, so instead he placed the younger man in the passenger seat of the car and drove them both back to the boy's house. There, he placed Canada down on the couch and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked Kumajiro, who had been watching Canada silently, an angry expression in his eyes.

"American bastard. Forgot. Over and over. Made him cry." He said bluntly before turning his gaze back to his master.

Russia stared down at Canada, and felt a deeper hatred for America than usual. He had made his little Canadian cry. He had hurt him. Russia wished that he could make America pay, but he knew that would hurt Canada even more. He sighed and planted a kiss on Canada's forehead. '_I won't let anyone else hurt you. I promise.'_ He said in his head. As he thought these words, Canada's bloodshot eyes flipped open and he looked blankly at Russia for a moment, before giving him a tearful smile. Russia was about to smile back, but suddenly Canada's one dropped.

"I-I didn't t-tell him..." he whispered. "I c-couldn't..." his voice trembled and for a moment Russia feared he would start crying again. Quickly, he pulled the boy into a hug. "It's okay, your bear told me what happened, it's okay."

"B-but n-now I h-have to g-go back and t-tell him and I don't w-want to see him." Canada said, getting a little hysterical.

"Shhh, it's okay Canada, you don't have to see him if you don't want to. You don't need to tell him, da?"

"B-but he s-saw me cry... w-what if he tries to a-apologise? He's gonna l-look for me here!"

"Canada... you can't avoid him forever..." Canada's head shot up and he stared at Russia in horror, as he realized his words were true.

"I-I know, I just... don't want to see him yet..." he sighed.

"W-well... you could come stay at my house, until you _do _want to speak to him, da?"

Instantly Canada perked up. "D-do you mean it?" he asked, unable to keep the happiness out of his voice.

"Da. You should stay in Russia for a bit!" Russia said, letting out a childish giggle in his excitement. "You should pack a few things, da?"

"Da!" Canada agreed, getting caught up in his boyfriend's excitement. He jumped up, worries forgotten and dashed upstairs. Swung the door to his wardrobe open and grabbed three changes of clothes, placed them on the bed and pulled a suitcase out from under it.

Five minutes later, Canada was packed and ready, standing in the hall by his suitcase, waiting for Russia to meet him.

Russia unlocked the door to his house and swung it open, graciously stepping to one side to let the Canadian boy next to him enter first.

"This is my house. The guest room is up the stairs and on the right. You can put your suitcase in there, da?" He said with a smile, closing the door behind them.

"Wow! It's amazing!" Canada exclaimed in admiration, looking up at the tall staircases and deep wooden panelling with awe.

Russia's house was huge. Once home to the soviet union and housing several countries at a time, it was now cold, dusty and empty but that didn't stop it being impressive.

The walls were made of a dark wood panelling, with old fashioned but fitting furniture placed strategically around the room. A rosewood coffee table rested between two couches in the middle of the room with a blue vase of sunflowers resting on it. A brick fireplace was placed on one wall and on the mantle above it were pictures. Two of Belarus and Ukraine on their own, and one of the two together with Russia. They looked so happy together and Canada couldn't help smiling at the scene.

"A-ah Canada will put his things away now, da?" said Russia, getting a little embarrassed and not wanting Canada to pay too close attention to the things on the mantle he was subconsciously walking towards.

"E-eh? Oh right!" Said Canada sheepishly, picking up his case and going to place it in his room.

When he got back he noticed Russia standing beside the fireplace, a picture in his hand and a small, but forlorn smile on his face and a faraway look in eyes.

Canada began to walk towards him but the floor beneath him creaked and Russia turned around with a jump. Hurriedly he place the picture down behind him, face down, so that you couldn't see the picture.

"Canada! You surprised me!" he said, a smile plastered on his face.

Canada only smiled back instead of answering, feeling bad for walking in on Russia's thoughts like that.

"Do you want to watch some ice-skating with me?" Russia asked, trying to draw attention away from what he had just been doing. "It should be on right now..."

"O-okay..." said Canada, feeling awkward as the two walked into yet another huge room and sat down on a sofa and Russia turned on the TV.

Thirty minutes later, Canada had relaxed again. He had his head on Russia's shoulder and was happily enjoying the ice-skating when he heard it. The sound of someone clawing on the front door and the unmistakably creepy voice of a girl calling "Marry me brother..."

**A/N- **_Damn, once I got into the flow of writing, this chapter just didn't wanna end!Also, what can I say? I enjoy making America an asshole. Bet you want the next __chapter now, huh? I'll try to update on time from now on, but it's not always easy, __especially as in school right now I'm choosing my subjects and it is basically deciding my whole life. BTW, does anyone know which sciences are required to become a clinical psychologist? *ahem* anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, it makes me happy~_

_Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a manga to read. :3_

_~Tigress_

_xxx_


	10. Chapter 10: Knives

**A/N-**_Woo! Double digits! -happy dances- and there's lotsa drama in this one._

_Sorry guys, It's late again, blame pokemon. You heard me. Pokemon. ANYway, here's the next chapter, sorry I left you on a cliffhanger last time, I hope you'll enjoy this one. Sorry if the start doesn't really flow, it's because I had a bit of difficulty getting into this chapter and I could only write one sentence per hour._

_Oh well, I hope you'll like this one!_

_Warning: Drama and blood :D_

Chapter 10- Knives 

Instantly both Canada and Russia tensed. Russia because he unfortunately recognized that voice and Canada because he guessed who the person clawing at Russia's door was. Russia's sister. Belarus.

Quick as a flash, Russia jumped up from the sofa, pulling Canada up after him.

"Quick, hide!" Russia hissed, looking around anxiously as if expecting his psycho sister to appear out of nowhere.

"But where should I go?" Canada whispered back, looking around and beginning to panic.

Russia looked around frantically as well but realized with a jolt that there was nowhere suitable for the young Canadian Nation to hide. He heard the sound of his door splintering in and realized it was too late. Belarus was in his house.

"What should I do?" hissed Canada, obvious fear in his eyes.

"I-I think you should just sit down and I will introduce you, da? You are here for a business meeting."

"O-okay" Canada whispered before hurriedly taking a seat and trying to look composed, with Russia following his lead.

Exactly two seconds later Belarus glided into the room, her platinum blonde hair slightly out of place from her forced entry. She was a pretty girl, with long shoulder-length hair, a slender figure and grey eyes, however the affect of her beauty was ruined by the spiteful expression she wore on her face. Cold eyes scanned the room, taking in every detail.

"Brother, who is _this?_" she asked in a false tone, gesturing angrily to Canada.

"Ah, sister, this is-"

"-America." Canada finished and Russia shot him a questioning glance before playing along.

"Da, America. He came over for a meeting." Belarus's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"But you hate America." she said bluntly, stepping over to Canada and staring down at him. Canada gulped. Belarus was _very _scary.

"Um, da... this is why we are having a meeting... to... resolve our differences... da?"

Belarus continued to stare unblinkingly at Canada, triggering a lot of unease in the blonde nation. Why couldn't she just _stop_ staring? Once again Canada gulped, and inched further away from the intimidating woman.

After a long pause Belarus spoke once again. "He does not act like America." she said icily, beginning to reach over to Canada, who recoiled from her outstretched hand, a look of terror on his face.

"M-maple..." he whimpered.

Belarus's eyes narrowed.

"Brother. This is not America." She hissed. Quick as a flash, Belarus brought her hand forward and grabbed onto Canada's shirt, lifting him up. "Do you wish for me to kill this _imposter?_" She raised her hand, ready to strike the unfortunate nation. Canada closed his eyes and braced himself for the worse but it never came. He opened his eyes a crack to see Russia holding on to his sister's wrist, preventing her from hitting him.

"What are you doing, sister?" he asked, expression full of anger.

"This is not America! It is an imposter, he will hurt you, I am only looking out for you!"

" Nyet, I knew this was not America." Russia said, not once taking his gaze off Belarus. Canada's heart clenched up with fear. Was Russia going to tell her? It was with worried eyes that he silently pleaded for the Russian nation not to tell. Fortunately, Russia caught the smaller nations gaze and gave a small reassuring smile. "This is his subordinate, da?" he said, a childish smile spreading across his face. Canada sighed in relief, Belarus didn't know who he was... yet.

"Um, sister, maybe you should let him go now, da?... you are disrupting our meeting a little..."

Belarus glared at Canada a moment longer, taking in his face, before dropping him back down onto the couch and giving him a fake smile. A smile that chilled Canada to the bone. "I am so sorry." she smiled, in an unfitting and undeniably fake cheerful voice "I was only looking out my brother, you understand, yes?"

Russia coughed. His sister's voice was creeping him out as well. "M-maybe you should go, so that we can finish the meeting..."

"Okay brother." she said back in her usual and _slightly_ less creepy voice, before turning and walking abruptly from the room.

Russia counted to ten under his breath, waiting for his sister to be gone. He was only up to nine when he felt arms around his waist and looked down to see Canada hugging him and burying his head in his chest.

"Mon dieu, that was scary..." he murmured into Russia's coat and Russia stroked his head comfortingly. It was okay, Belarus was gone and hopefully wouldn't be coming back for a while. They were safe and Russia glad that was over with. Despite everything that had happened that day he was happy.

He bent down a little and wrapped his own arms around the smaller man, placing his chin on the blonde's soft hair.

Suddenly a crash sounded behind him and Russia turned around to see a sight that turned his blood to ice. There, standing in the doorway was Belarus, an expression of pure rage on her face, a knife in her hand that she had buried in the wall with a shout of anger. He nudged Canada behind him silently, realizing the danger he had just put him in. For a moment no-one moved until Belarus suddenly let out a screech of rage and ran towards Canada, knife at the ready.

Canada stood before the approaching madwoman, numb with fear and unable to move. Russia attempted to stop his sister but she moved to quickly and his hand just missed her, only just catching a couple of blonde hairs that she paid no heed to.

Belarus let out a screech of rage as she neared the Canadian and within seconds she had him pinned against the wall, a knife at his throat.

"How dare you." she hissed through clenched teeth and Canada cowered at the sight of her maddened eyes. The knife was digging into the flesh of his neck, not quite breaking the skin and fear was making his heart pound. Sweat dripped down the boys forehead and tears gathered in his eyes as he realized he wouldn't make it out alive. Out of the corner of his eye Canada could see Russia looking on, an expression of horror on his face. They're eyes met both men felt like crying at the other's expression of despair. Canada's attention was suddenly jerked back to Belarus as the knife dug deeper into his skin and he gasped in pain. "Who are you?" she said in a deadly whisper, eyes narrowed at the boy she had pinned to the wall. When he said nothing she pressed the knife even deeper, but not enough to bleed heavily. "Answer me or I'll kill you."

Slowly Canada opened his mouth to speak and whispered the words "I-I'm C-Canada..."

Russia could only watch in horror as beads of blood appeared on the base of his lover's neck as it moved with his voice. The pained hiss that he let out made him bite his lip in worry, making it bleed. He should be jumping in and saving him, but he couldn't risk it. Belarus could slit his throat in the second it took him to knock her away. He was jerked away from his thoughts when he heard Canada gasp again. He looked up to see the knife Belarus held fully breaking the skin and the crimson liquid inside flowing out.

"Canada!" he gasped, taking a step forward but as if by some bizarre sixth sense, Belarus pulled out another knife with her free hand and pointed it directly at Russia without looking round.

"Don't come any closer, brother." she said coldly, not taking her eyes off Canada. Slowly she slid her knife along the boys neck, smiling cruelly when he winced and cried in pain.

"Sister, stop this!" Russia yelled and to his surprise she did, But only for a moment. She turned to Russia, still holding the knife at Canada's throat.

"Who is he?" She shrieked, all attempts at remaining calm gone. "Why was he hugging you? How dare he? We were supposed to be _married!_" Her hand shook with anger, causing Canada to bleed harder and he closed his eyes, trying not to scream.

"Let him _go!_" Russia shouted, fixing Belarus with a glare but not daring to step forward. Belarus ignored him and turned back to Canada a small sadistic smile back on her face, having regained composure after her outburst.

"What are you to my brother?" she said in a sugary sweet tone, her smile growing wider, showing pearly teeth. When Canada didn't answer her smile dropped and she brought her face closer to his anger present in her eyes. "Answer me or I will kill you now." she hissed digging the knife in closer to prove her point.

"I-I-I'm n-n-nothing to him we were j-just having a m-meeting..." he whispered, wincing as the knife dug into his neck every time he opened his mouth.

"I do not enjoy being _lied_ to." Belarus growled, stepping forward and causing the terrified boy to back even further up the wall, until his body was pressed flat against the wood.

Canada tried to come up with a good excuse but his mind drew a blank, it was hard to concentrate on a good answer when there was a psycho girl holding a knife to your throat. With a sigh he gave in. He would tell her.

"I-I-I'm his..." he closed his eyes in preparation for the attack that would surely follow his words. "Boyfriend..." the last word was whispered and Canada hunched up as soon as he uttered it, waiting for the knife to rip his throat apart. When no knife came, Canada opened his eye a crack to see Belarus standing stock still, a shocked expression on her face.

Russia, noticing his sister's hesitation took his chance. Quick as a flash, he stepped forward and knocked Belarus away from his lover. Canada gasped as the knife was torn from his throat and collapsed to the floor shaking, only lifting his head to observe the scene before him.

Russia stood over Belarus a murderous expression on his face but she stared back with an equally terrifying expression of defiance.

"Brother how could you." She snarled her eyes burning. "We were supposed to be **married!**"

"Nyet." Russia snapped back. "That is not true. You are my sister, I could never marry you."

Belarus's face darkened. "No." she whispered. "**NO! **He has _done_ something to you! What did he _do?_ I'll kill him!" she shrieked jumping up from the ground.

"Sister, no!" Russia roared, as she took out her knife and ran towards Canada who was still sitting on the ground. He ran after his sister, blood pounding in his ears, trying to stop her from harming his boyfriend. Just as Belarus reached Canada, Russia rushed in from the side, pushing Canada out of the way with all his might. Canada screamed as he was sent flying through the air and rammed into the wall with a thump, his jaw knocked against the wood.

Belarus snarled as her prey was knocked away from her and she turned around, knife at the ready but Russia knocked it out of her hand and towered over her, a dark aura surrounding him. "Kol, kol, kol..." he murmured and Belarus cringed inwardly, her brother had never acted like this before to her. It was the Canadian's fault, it _had _to be.

"You will leave now, da?" He growled, leaning forward and staring into her eyes.

For a second Belarus was stunned, but then she snapped back to her senses and replied icily. "I will leave brother, but first, look at what he has done to you. He is making you threaten your own flesh and blood, he has _done_ something, but don't worry, I will fix it, I will get the old you back." and with that she swooped out the room. There was silence until Russia heard the door slam, then he quickly ran over to Canada who was shaking on the floor where he had fallen, there was blood under the boy's neck and a bruise was forming where it had hit the wall.

"R-Russia?" Canada groaned, opening one violet eye to stare at the tall man above him.

"Canada, I am so sorry..." Russia murmured, crouching down and putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

"What for? Y-you saved me..." Canada turned his head to his boyfriend and for the first time Russia saw the full extent of the damage. Canada had a huge bruise on his face, blooming from the top of his cheekbone and slowly spreading down to his jaw that was steadily turning purple and a trickle of blood ran down form his nose. A gash spread around his neck where Belarus had dragged the knife and it was bleeding heavily. Not enough to kill him if tended to but enough to look and probably feel painful.

"Canada..." Russia mumbled sadly, as he examined the damage done to his lover's perfect face. The worst part was that he was responsible for some of it, as the bruise came from when he had been knocked into the wall. "I'm so sorry..."

"E-eh?" Canada asked, shocked he sat up and wrapped his arms around Russia's neck, trying not to get blood on his coat. "I-I'm fine eh, see?" Suddenly Russia reached out and pulled Canada into a tight hug, rocking him from side to side like he hadn't seen him in ages.

"Don't scare me like that, da?" he whispered, resting his head on Canada's shoulder, who patted his back awkwardly.

"Da, I won't." he said soothingly, trying to ignore the pain in his neck.

It was then that Russia felt something warm trickle on to his face and he looked up to realize that Canada was still bleeding. Quickly, he got up and rushed to the kitchen, fetching a couple of bandages, a cloth and some antiseptic.

Carefully he applied pressure to the unfortunate boy's neck with the cloth and held it there for a few minutes while the two sat in silence, Russia taking the cloth off to examine the wound every now and then. When he was satisfied the bleeding had stopped, Russia applied a little antiseptic and wrapped the bandages around his neck. When they were in place, Canada smiled up at Russia and he almost smiled back but then he stopped and looked away, leaving Canada looking puzzled.

"Russia?"

Russia still wouldn't look his lover in the eye. This whole thing was his fault. If he hadn't been dating the poor boy in the first place then this never would have happened, it was better if he was alone, he only hurt the people around him, Canada was much better off without him.

"Canada... I- I think we should break up..."

Canada's face paled and he stared at Russia in shock. "W-what?"

"I-I think we should break up, d-da?" he tried to mask the fact that the words were hurting him but was betrayed when his voice broke as he said them.

Canada stepped back, aghast. "N-no..." he whispered.

Russia shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Canada... But... I can't let you get hurt like that again..."

Canada's eyes filled with tears and he looked up at Russia pleadingly. "I-I..." Suddenly, his expression changed to one of anger. "**NO! I won't!**" He shouted and Russia took a step back in surprise. He had no idea Canada could be so _loud_. "W-why? I d-don't understand... I k-know you don't want to do this so w-why? I-Is it b-because I'm so weak... I c-couldn't defend myself?" Tears were running down his face now and his voice was shaking. The last thing he wanted to do now was break up with Russia. After everything that had happened that day, this was probably the worst. Worse than your brother forgetting you, or almost being killed by a knife wielding psycho. Canada felt like his heart was being ripped in two.

"Nyet... that is not it..."

"Then Why?" Russia's head snapped up and for the first time he noticed how distraught Canada was. Automatically he went over and wrapped his arms around the crying nation. Canada shot his head up and for a moment relaxed but then came to his senses and shrugged Russia off him. He stood there, sniffing and wiping away his tears, but still there was a defiant expression on his face. "Why did you want to b-break up with me?" he asked, hesitantly he looked into Russia's eyes and saw such a forlorn look in their purple depths that he considered going back and pulling him into a hug. Quickly, he stopped himself. He needed an answer to his question first. "Answer me..." he said, looking at Russia who at that moment, somewhat resembled a lost puppy.

"You were hurt, da?" he asked and after a moments hesitation Canada nodded. "Because of me..." he finished and Canada opened his mouth in shock. He had been feeling _guilty?_

"No, Russia, it wasn't your fault!"

"Da, it was... If you weren't dating me then you wouldn't have been hurt... y-you should stay away from me but... I just can't leave you... I'm sorry..."

Canada stared at Russia and tears pricked his eyes. So that was why he had wanted to break up, because he cared so much, not because he stopped liking him. As tears threatened to overflow, Canada ran forward and buried his face in the taller man's coat.

"Don't be stupid," he murmured. "I'm not leaving now, not after facing your sister. It would have been for nothing. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

Russia stared down at the blonde in shock and then his face settled into a smile. "Lets get you home, da?"

"Da."

**A/N- **_Haha, I'm onto my tenth chapter! Woo me! I was originally going to end this with "I think we should break up" but A) that would be cruel to you guys what with me and my late updates. B) The next chapter would be anticlimactic and C) this fanfic already sounds like a bad soap opera, I don't need a -cue EastEnders theme music- moment._

_I'm sorry to say Canada's bad day isn't quite over yet, he's still got some more coming to him today._

_Canada: Why do you persist in tormenting me?_

_Canada! -glomps- I haven't seen you since chapter three, where've you been? _

_Canada: Answer my question eh._

_It's because I love you so much~ Anyway, that's all from me for now, Hope you liked it!_

_~Tigress_

_xxx_


	11. Chapter 11: What's my name?

**A/N-**_ Oh my god. Is this? I think it is! AN UPDATE ON TIME! Fweeeeeeeee! ...um, don't ask what that noise was... just don't._

_Anyway, here be the chapter, sorry if it's a little dialogue heavy but I hope you like it!_

_Lotsa drama in this one!_

_Warning: Lotsa swears, but they're censored. Oh and if you don't want me to censor them, just tell me and I'll stop._

_Here's the chapter!_

Chapter 11- What's my name?

Canada didn't let go of Russia's hand all the way back home, for fear that he would go away. It wasn't very convenient as Russia was trying to drive but he didn't mind; he found it cute.

Eventually they arrived back at the Canadian's house, and he rummaged in his pockets for his key. His placed it in the door but to his surprise found it unlocked. Strange. He was sure he had locked it. Canada shrugged, it was probably nothing. He swung the door open letting Russia in first before following.

Canada yawned. It had been an exhausting day and all he wanted to do was go to bed.

"You are tired, da?" Russia asked, cocking his head to one side and smiling down at Canada.

"Yeah a bit, but it's nothing I can't handle." He shrugged before yawning again.

"You should get some sleep." Said Russia, his voice riddled with concern. "You had a rough day."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Canada said, a small smile on his face. "I-I will see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course Canada, I'll be back." Russia smiled and, after a moments hesitation, cupped the boy's face in his hands and slowly brought his face closer to his.

Canada's eyes grew wide and he felt his cheeks grow warm but he made no attempt to stop him, instead he let himself be guided. Their lips were only inches apart when a door banging open interrupted them.

"Bro, about today, I'm sor- **What. The. F*ck?**" There in the doorway stood America, a disgusted expression on his usually grinning face. "Commie _bastard!_" he yelled, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing to my brother?"

Canada felt his face heat up in embarrassment and he bent his head forward making his hair cover his face as if to create a barrier between him and his brother. The blonde stepped back a little, behind Russia, his face still half in shadow. He was still hurt from how America had treated him earlier and didn't want to talk to him.

America hadn't noticed how his brother was reacting and was still glaring at Russia, who easily returned his gaze, with an equally angry one. He hadn't forgotten what he had done earlier either.

"Answer my question, Just what the f*ck were you doing?"

Russia narrowed his eyes but then put on creepy grin. "I was being nice to Canada, da?"

"Being nice my ass! You were f*cking molesting him!" America shouted, stepping right up to Russia and staring him straight in the eye. It was supposed to be intimidating but the overall effect was ruined by the fact that the American only came up to the Russian's shoulder and Russia kept the same creepy grin on his face the whole time.

"It is not molesting if he enjoyed it, da?" Russia grinned and Canada just about died on the spot. Couldn't he have phrased it a _little_ better? He could see a vein pulsing in his brother's forehead.

"YOU F*CKING BASTARD!" America screamed grabbing the front of Russia's coat. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER!"

For a moment Russia was surprised but then he smiled again. America was making a lot of amusing faces and there was no way he could hurt him as they were, though he seemed to have his heart set on it.

It was then that Canada decided to speak up. "B-brother!" he said, still behind Russia. "L-let him go! He didn't do anything wrong!"

America turned to his brother, fire in his eyes. "HE DID EVERYTHING WRONG!" Canada flinched. Why did America have to be like this? Why did he have to care about him _now_ of all times? Couldn't he just have a normal brother?

Canada sighed. There was no point asking these things because he knew he'd never understand his brother but, if he wanted to get through that thick skull of his he would have to grow a backbone. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. "America. He didn't do anything wrong, anything he did, I let him do."

America fixed his brother with an unamused stare. "Y'see bro, that's your problem. You shouldn't let him walk all over you! He did _everything_ wrong. Looking at you was his first mistake, but don't worry bro, I'll be your hero and save you from the Commie bastard!" And with that, America did something that neither Russia nor Canada expected him to do. He balled up his fist and without a moments hesitation, punched Russia square in the nose. There was a sickening crunch as fist met bone and both Canada and Russia gasped. Only America seemed unaffected as he wiped a speck of blood off his knuckles, grinning.

There was a moments silence until suddenly, "What. The. _Hell._ Alfred?"

America turned to his brother, expecting to see him thankful, but instead saw him filled with rage. Behind him, he could here Russia's signature "kol kol kol" but he wasn't paying attention to that. Instead, he was focusing on the anger in his brother's eyes.

"Why did you do that to him?" Canada asked, staring his brother down. For a moment America was taken aback but he soon decided his brother just needed some sense talked into him.

"I was your hero and saved you from the Commie!" America laughed. "You can't let people take advantage of you like that, I saved you this time but you'd better make sure it doesn't happen agai-"

"He wasn't taking advantage of me you _ass_, he's my _boyfriend!_" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Canada regretted them, clamping his hands over his lips in a vain attempt at getting the words to return. Quickly, he blushed and backed back behind Russia.

America blinked stupidly as his brain tried to process what had just been said. There was a pregnant pause, in which the only sound was Russia popping his broken nose back into place. It wasn't the first time it had been broken so he knew what to do, and he didn't mind the pain so much, after all, he was used to it.

America opened his mouth to speak and Canada flinched, expecting a shout of rage but instead the voice was calm, eerily so. "C-could you repeat that bro?" he asked, a dazed expression on his face.

"I said he's m-my b-boyfriend." Canada squeaked, backing even further away.

"No." said America in a low voice and Canada's head shot up to stare at his brother.

"W-what did you say?"

"I. said. no." America deliberately kept his face blank but you could see cold anger in his eyes.

"What do you mean no?" Russia asked, staring at America as well, ignoring the blood dripping from his nose.

"I MEAN NO! I WILL NOT LET MY BROTHER DATE SOME COMMIE BASTARD!" The blonde nation shouted, his face turning bright red.

"I think that Canada can make his own decisions, da?" Russia said as his smile faded into a frown. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and pulled him in close, staring defiantly at America and making Canada blush a little.

America's face darkened and he stormed over to the two, mumbling profanities under his breath. Without a moments hesitation, he reached forward, grabbed onto his brother's hand and pulled him out of Russia's arms, making the boy squeak in protest.

"A-Al, let me go, I'm fine. Y-you can't try to control my life like this, let go!" It was then that Russia decided to grab on to Canada's other arm in an attempt at getting him to stay.

"You should do as your brother says." he said to America coldly.

"Get your filthy hands off my brother." He hissed in response, walking to the far side of the room and pulling the blonde with him where he finally let go and turned to face his brother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing bro?" he asked, shaking his shoulders.

Canada pushed his brother away and stepped back, looking annoyed.

"No, what do you think _you're_ doing?"

"Easy, I'm sav-"

"You don't own me, you never have, so why do you insist on acting like it? Let me do what I want! Let me be with who I want!"

America sighed. "Okay fine, I'll let you date who you want."

Canada's eyes lit up. "R-really? Thank you bro-"

"-As long as it's not Russia, or anyone else who I hate."

"Alfred, you can't-"

"Oh, guess that means you should send him out now then, right bro?" America butted in, turning Canada around and pushing him in Russia's direction. Quickly, the blonde turned back around and glared at his brother.

"Why?" he asked, "Why don't you just leave us alone, this has _nothing _to do with you! Just be happy that I finally found someone!"

"I can't be happy, not when you're with _him_!"

"Well, why not!"

"Because... Because he's just using you to hurt me!" America blurted out. Canada gasped. He shook his head. No, no that wasn't true. It _couldn't_ be true. "Look, I'm sorry bro, but it's true. He's trying to hurt me and he doesn't care what happens to you-"

"SHUT UP!" America gasped. He had never heard his brother shout before. "W-why does everything always have to be about _YOU_! Just a-accept that for once someone cares about me for m-me!" Canada's hands were shaking and his vision was tinted red. He had never felt so angry before but still tears poured down his cheeks.

"I won't accept it because I know I'm right!"

"W-well, what makes you so sure, eh? What makes you right?" Canada stepped forward and looked up into his brother's eyes and for the first time since coming to his brother's house, America saw his brother's face in the light.

"Where did you get that bruise?" he said darkly, reaching forward and gently brushing his brother's face. Canada flinched away from his touch and hid his face with his hair. "It was _him_ wasn't it?"

Canada sighed, he couldn't lie to his brother. "Yes." he sighed. "It was, but he didn't mean to he was trying to protect me-"

"PROTECT YOU? It sounds more like he's trying to f*cking _kill_ you! That's it, I'm going to break his face in!" America shouted, beginning to storm off towards the Russian who was looking bemused by the entire scene, but Canada grabbed his arm and spun him back around.

"Would you just _listen?_ Belarus found out about us and tried to kill me but Russia pushed me out the way. _That's _how I got the bruise."

"God-dammit bro, you're so _blind!_ This is all part of his plan! He's trying to convince you he's the good guy, but I bet it's all just some twisted scheme to make you '_become one with Mother Russia_'."

"I'm the blind one? _I'm_ the blind one? This morning you didn't remember who I f*cking was! You never _see_ me! I'm always there but you never. _Ever. _NOTICE! You don't care about me, the only reason you're making a fuss about this is because it's Russia!"

"Hey I _do_ notice you and I _do_ care!" America insisted.

"_Then why did you forget me this morning!_" Canada cried, tearing welling up at the edges of his eyes.

America stared at his brother, taken aback. This wasn't what he wanted, all he wanted was for his brother to be safe and happy. He had no idea his little 'joke' earlier affected him so badly. Sure he forgot his brother a little- okay a _lot,_ but it wasn't as if he was alone. Right?

"Answer me!"

"I-I didn't forget you... it was a joke..." he mumbled, looking away in shame.

_'A joke?' _ Canada burst into tears. He had been so _hurt_ that morning he felt like dying and now he was told it was just for _fun?_

"B-bro? What's wrong? Look, I'm sorry about this morning but I honestly didn't expect you to be hurt like that! Tell me what's wrong, please!"

Canada sniffed. "A-Alfed because of your little j-joke, I felt like d-dying this morning and it's also the reason... I got stabbed, because I didn't want to f-face you..."

America did a double take. "You got STABBED?" he shouted. "WHEN?"

"Um... this afternoon... by Belarus..."

"So it's that Commie's fault, I'll kill him!"

Canada could feel anger bubbling through his veins. He had just told America what his life was like, something he hadn't been able to do for over a hundred years and all he could care about was getting revenge on his boyfriend for doing _nothing_ wrong. All of a sudden the blonde nation saw red and he turned his brother to face him. "You don't care do you? I just told you how f*cking lonely I feel almost all the time and all you care about is getting revenge on Russia who did _nothing!_ You asshole! You don't care at all and you _do _forget me! All the time!"

"I do _too_ care, that's why I'm doing this! And I do _not _forget you!" America said, getting all defensive.

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you said my name?" Canada retorted, folding his arms.

"Um... it was... uh... Well, I don't remember when but I know your name... it's... Canada, right?"

"I meant my _real_ name, Alfred."

"Oh, uuuum... I can do that too! … Your name is... Michael?... no, that's not right... erm... Mikey? William?" America began listing off random names and with every wrong guess, Canada could feel his heart tearing in two. Eventually after thirteen wrong guesses the small man snapped.

"MY NAME IS MATTHEW WILLIAMS!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face, his voice becoming hysterical. "WHY CAN NO ONE REMEMBER! I HAVENT HEARD SOMEONE SAY MY NAME IN DECADES! AND... and...It's j-just been s-so long... so l-long since someone said it, I almost forgot my own n-n-name..."

"I-I'm sorry bro... I d-didn't know... I-"

"Please..." Canada choked, "Just leave me alone."

It was then that Russia decided he's seen enough. He strode over to his lover who was now sobbing on the floor and wrapped his arms around the boy, cradling him in his embrace.

"Hey! Get away from my brother-" America began but was cut off my the look of pure poison Russia shot at him.

"I think you have done enough, da? You should get out of Canada's house." For a moment it looked like he was going to protest, but after surveying the scene one last time he sighed. "I'm sorry bro..." he whispered, before shooting Russia a dirty look and striding out the door.

Canada lay in Russia's arms sobbing his heart out and leaving his coat wet, eventually pulling himself together enough to murmur a thank you to the Russian man. Russia smiled down at the boy in his arms and wordlessly gave him a hug that he gratefully returned.

"U-um Russia?" Canada asked, through his remaining tears.

"Da?"

"C-could you say my name? Please?"

"Of course." Russia smiled. "Mattvyew... Matvwe? Matvey?" He said, having difficulty with the pronunciation.

Canada giggled weakly. "Matvey, is good enough for me." He smiled. "Thankyou Russia."

"-Ivan" Russia corrected him, before pulling Canada into a searing kiss.

**A/N-**_ ;w; You guys... You guys ROCK! I love you ALL! Each and every one of you! Because guess what? I HAVE 50 REVIEWS! WOO! -opens champagne- ...uh on second thought, I'm a little young to drink... _

_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it was almost ALL dialogue, but I needed to get this argument out of the way ^^; _

_Poor Canada's had a rubbish day, but oh well, maybe tomorrow will be better! ~The sun'll come out~ Tomorrow~_

_Canada: are you sure you didn't drink any of that champagne?_

_Yes, quite sure, now be quiet._

_Canada: m'kay. _

_Right anyway, Hope ya liked that and stuff and... you all rock for getting me up to 50 reviews! Please keep reviewing, maybe one day I can get up to 100, le gasp! _

_You Rock!_

_~Tigress_

_xxx_


	12. Chapter 12: Hero's

**A/N- **_I'm so sorr- *shot* Okay, I deserved tha- *shot* *shot* *shot* *shot* *shot* I'M SORRYYYYYY! JUST PLEASE, STOP WITH THE SHOOTINGS! -facedesk- I'm so, so sorry I didn't update for ages, but if you looked at my profile page, you will see that I put this story on hiatus for a few weeks due to SERIOUS writer's block. Seriously, I would write a sentence then lose motivation completely, but thankfully, I'm back now and hopefully will be able to get back into a steady update flow. It helps that it's the easter holidays now so I have lots of free time :D _

_Also, blargle, I had no good idea's for chapter titles so.. yeah, this one doesn't have much to do with anything ^^;_

_Now, without further ado, here is the chapter, sorry if it's not up to its usual standard but I've been writing it at about a sentence a day._

Chapter 12- Hero's

America was angry- No, he was more than angry; he was _furious._ How dare his brother trust the word of that _commie bastard_ over that of his own, **how dare he. **

Of course, it couldn't be his own choice. How could it? It was unheard of for someone, other than his sisters, to care for the cruel man, so why should now be any different? All he probably wanted was to use Canada for everything he had and then cast him aside and America just couldn't let that happen.

Yes, he decided, Canada couldn't have chosen to be with that bastard willingly. Russia must have used some clever Communist mind control on him, making him his willing slave and now it was up to _him; _America to save him- To be the hero!

The blonde strode down the street with new resolve. He was going to save his brother whatever it took!

xXx

Sunlight filtered lazily through Russia's window and he groaned as he unwillingly awoke. He hadn't gotten home until late the previous night as it had been a long way home from his Canadian lover's house and by the time he was back at his house it was well past midnight. Slowly, the tall man sat up in bed and groggily wiped the dust from his eyes. He yawned and stretched before standing up and stumbling towards his closet, still half asleep and pulling out a pair of trousers, a shirt and a black turtle-neck before taking his favourite scarf off a coat hook and wrapping it round his neck. Russia smiled and buried his nose in the familiar material as he descended the stairs to his living room. Taking in the overturned furniture from the previous night and the hole in the wall, he sighed and gave the offending carnage a glare, as if hoping for it to fix itself. When no such miracle occurred, Russia simply shook his head and continued into the kitchen and made himself breakfast, not bothering to clear up the mess.

No sooner had he sat down to eat the porridge he had quickly prepared for himself, the doorbell rang, forcing the tall man to stand back up again. He glanced briefly at the clock on the wall as he headed towards the door. Ten to Eleven. That was plenty of time for Canada to have gotten over to his house, did that mean it was him? A smile spread across his face as the thought and he strode towards the door with a spring in his step.

With a smile plastered on his face, Russia swung the door open, only to come face to face with not Canada but his older sister . He felt his smile drop a little but he did his best to keep it up for the sake her sake.

"Ukraine, what are you doing here?" he asked, smiling at her. For a moment the girl seemed shocked by her brother's uncharacteristic smile but she soon got over it and smiled back, pulling her brother into a bone crushing hug (she was stronger than she looked) and he blushed as his face was crushed into his sister's particularly large...assets.

"Ivan!" she exclaimed happily. As she released him she stepped back and grinned up at him innocently. "I just thought it would be nice to visit my brother for once, I haven't seen you since the last meeting. Also, it's _Katyusha_, I don't want you using my country name away from meetings, it makes me feel even further away from you than ever, brother..." A few tears filled her eyes but she hurriedly blinked them away.

Russia blinked once but then smiled, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Okay then Katyusha, I will call you by your human name, why don't you come inside?" Immediately he regretted his decision as he remembered the awful state his living room was in. He knew that his sister would overreact completely and get very tearful so he tried to herd her back to the door but it was too late. Ukraine stepped into the wreck of a room and let out a strangled gasp.

"Brother, what happened?" she asked, worried tears filling her eyes.

Russia slapped his forehead in frustration and groaned. The last thing he wanted was his sister poking her nose into his business. "What h-happened here?" she repeated when he didn't answer. Still Russia remained silent, sullenly staring into a space and avoiding his sister's gaze. "A-answer me Ivan!" she cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Russia looked up at her obediently and sighed. She always did overreact. Wordlessly he strode over to the tearful girl and placed a large hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing to worry about, da?" He smiled, trying to reassure her. Ukraine lifted her head to look at her brother but still tears gathered in her blue eyes. "Why can't you just tell me?" she sobbed. "I'm only going to keep worrying if I don't know what's going on..."

Russia glared at her a moment as he realized her words were true and he didn't want his sister to be worried about him. With sigh, Russia let his gaze soften and gently wrapped an arm around the tall girl's shaking shoulders. "Okay sister, I will tell you what happened if it'll make you feel better, da?"

Ukraine was shocked to say the least. Russia was never this open towards her. Before he would have simply shrugged her off and avoided telling her whatever had happened. Slowly she looked up into her brother's violet eyes and gasped when she saw they had a gentle softness about them that she hadn't seen in many years and thought she had lost forever.

"Ivan?" she asked cautiously. "What happened... I don't mean here but... you seem really... _happy... _how come?"

Russia jumped at her words. Did he really seem that different? Thinking back, he realized that he never did act this open towards his sister, ever since the fall of the Soviet Union he had been closed off and cold towards those he felt had left him... And yet, ever since he had started dating Canada he had been happy to talk to them and had even been _nice_ to the Baltic's at meetings (which had scared them even more, but that's not the point). Whenever his sister called him or visited unexpectedly, he would smile and greet her warmly instead of giving her a tight lipped and fake smile and speaking coldly to her. Of course she had only visited a couple of times in the month-and-a-half he had been dating the Canadian but it was enough for both him and her to begin to notice the difference now. Canada had completely changed his views of the world. He no longer felt alone and cold, a country on its own in the Frozen Tundra and instead felt warm and loved despite the fact not that much had changed. The only _real _difference was the fact he had finally found someone who felt as alone and cold as he did.

"Brother?" a voice interrupted his thoughts and Russia was jerked back to reality. "Are you okay, Brother? You kind of zoned out for a moment there..."

Russia shook his head to clear it and gave Ukraine a warm smile that she quickly returned. "I am fine sister." He paused. "Do you want to sit down?"

The girl nodded and went to sit down on one of the brown leather couches in the room, glancing anxiously at the carnage on the other side of the room every now and then. She gratefully diverted her attention to her brother when he came to sit down next to her. "So Ivan... W-what happened in here?"

Russia sighed. "Yesterday... My_ friend_ was over at my house... And... Well, Belarus found him..."

Ukraine gasped and her eyes widened in fear as she remembered just who Russia's friend was. "Oh no! Poor Canada! Is he okay?"

Russia, realizing his sister's distress quickly extinguished her fears. "Da, he is fine, just a few cuts and bruises, nothing to worry about."

Ukraine's shoulder's visibly sagged in relief and she smiled. Suddenly a thought struck her. If someone got to close to Russia then Belarus wouldn't try to 'get rid of them' with him there, for fear that he might think less of her, she would usually wait until the unfortunate person was alone.

"Brother," She began, "How come Belarus attacked Canada while you were there? Wouldn't she try to get him when you were away from him?"

Russia closed his eyes briefly before coming to the conclusion that it would probably be best if he just told Ukraine the truth. "Well... I think that she was too angry, da?"

"Angry, why would she be angry?"

"Because... Me and Canada are more than friends..."

Ukraine gasped. "You mean-"

"I'm dating him, da?" Russia couldn't help but let a grin spread across his face as he said it.

A smile broke across Ukraine's face and she gave her brother a huge hug. "Ivan that's _wonderful!_ I'm so glad you finally found someone!" Suddenly her usually innocent and care-free face harden and Russia recoiled a little in surprise. "Look after him, yes? Don't hurt him."

Russia nodded solemnly. "Of course. I do not want him hurt."

The girl stared at her brother for a moment longer, making sure he was sincere, before she smiled again and pulled him into yet another hug. Russia, feeling rather uncomfortable with all this affection, quickly pulled away when she finally released him and backed away a little.

Ukraine continued smiling, her previous worries seemingly forgotten. "You will, of course introduce him as your boyfriend to me, right brother?"

Russia cringed at this thought. He had had enough disastrous family introductions to last him a life time. Mentally he groaned, but when he looked down at his sister's hopeful eyes he found he just couldn't say no to her. "Fine." he muttered, looking away and Ukraine grinned.

"That's great brother! Come on, lets go now!" she said, pulling on Russia's hand.

'_When did I get so weak..._' Russia thought bitterly as he was dragged through the door by his over-enthusiastic sister.

xXx

"IGGY! OPEN UP!" A voice pierced through the early morning air. There was a pause before a different voice answered.

"BLOODY HELL ALFRED, IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" A mess of blonde hair and eyebrows, otherwise know as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland or England for short, appeared at the open window and glared down at the determined nation on the street below.

"OPEN THE DOOR AND I'LL TELL YOU!" America shouted back in his usual booming voice, but for once his face lacked a hundred watt grin.

England, noticing this, closed the window with a bang and stumbled down the stairs. A few seconds later the door was wrenched open and a very annoyed Brit in a green dressing gown stood in the doorway.

"What do you want? This better be good, it's way too early to listen to you ramble on for no reason."

"Haha, Sorry I woke you up Iggy-"

"Git, I told you to stop calling me that."

"Woah, someone's in a bad mood this morning."

"Of course I'm in a bloody bad mood, you woke me up at four in the morning and are taking forever to tell me _why!_"

America's face darkened as he remembered the reason he came rushing to England's house in the middle of the night. "Communism." He said simply, expecting the older nation to understand what he meant automatically. There was a pause in which the Brit glared at America while the younger nation stared back seriously.

After a few seconds England slammed the door in the American's face.

"Iggy! What was that for!" America whined, pushing open the letterbox so he could be heard.

"I don't want to hear about some pointless problem you had with Russia, I can't believe you woke me up for _that!_" came the grumpy reply.

"No! It's not that! It's about Canada!"

"Who?"

America rolled his eyes. "You know, my brother."

"Oh yeah... What about him?" England, slowly opened the door and came out to meet the blonde.

"Russia's dating him!"

"And?"

"He's only using him to get at me!"

England sighed. "Stay out of your brother's way." he said bluntly and made to close the door. Quick as a flash, America put his foot in between the door and the door frame, preventing it from closing.

"England. That's not the point." He said it so solemnly that the other man's head shot up to look him in the eye. America's face was in shadow and he was looking down sadly. "When I saw him... There was a huge bruise on his face and there were bandages on his neck."

England gasped. "You mean..." America nodded in confirmation and the Brit's eyes widened. "Did you try to get him away from him?"

The American nodded again. "He's completely delusional though, he won't listen to reason, he thinks that Russia really cares about him!"

England frowned. "I can't let Russia hurt Canada... I'll keep the lad away from that psycho. He'll listen to me, I know it."

England could swear America's eyes were sparkling. Bloody _sparkling._ "Thanks Iggy!" he cried, hugging the Brit.

"Ack- don't call me that and get the hell off me!" America laughed and let go, only to grab the other man's hand and try to drag him over to his car. "C'mon, lets go save my little bro!"

"Git! Let me get some proper clothes on first! Slow down!" The Englishman's protests fell on deaf ears and he was dragged down the path by the American and practically thrown into the passenger seat of his car.

"Lets go be hero's!" America shouted, randomly pointing ahead of himself and starting the engine of his car.

**A/N-**_Can you tell I like writing England? I like writing England. Gotta love us Brits..._

_ANYway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry there was no interactions between Russia and Canada but... there was some England being grumpy :D (I like grumpy England X3)_

_Canada: I wasn't in this chapter... _

_I'm sorry Canada, you'll definitely be in the next one._

_Canada: No! I'm happy I wasn't in this chapter, bad stuff always seems to happen to me in fanfictions..._

_Well... to bad, you're going to be in the next one :P_

_Canada: D: _

_Oh, and I hope it's possible for it to be 11am in Russia while it's 4am in England... I know it's possible for it to be 2pm in Russia at 4am in the Uk but... yeah, I know very little about time zones, so please correct me if I'm wrong OTL_

_Also, 12 reviews on the last chapter? You guys are AMAZING! Please keep reviewing, they are like an energy drink during school, they keep you focused on __what you need to be doing and help you get it done._

_Until next time peeps, _

_~Tigress_

_xxx_


	13. Chapter 13: Arguments

**A/N- **_I'm not going to be updating every Wednesday anymore (Not that I managed it very well...) instead I am going to be updating at some point every two weeks because that's much easier, but there won't be a set day, other than at some point between my latest update and a fortnight afterwards. It's just easier like that._

_Anyway~ I wrote the majority of this chapter at 1am in the morning after spending most of the day reading and now I feel ready to pass out, but I will update this before I go to bed because I love you that much :3_

_So without further ado, go ahead and read!_

_Warning: Nothing too bad but... arguments, I guess?_

Chapter 13- Arguments

A bang like a gunshot echoed through the cold morning air, rousing a very tired Canadian from his slumber at his kitchen table and causing him to fall from his seat onto the floor. Canada had spent the previous night unable to get to sleep because of everything that had been said between him and his brother. If ever there was unrest between him and someone close to him, he spent ages worrying about it; he hated conflict. Eventually, in the middle of the night, after hours of tossing and turning he had headed downstairs and just stared into a space for a while, mulling over the day's events in his mind and after two hours of deep thought, had fallen asleep.

Groggily, the boy sat up and looked around blearily for the source of the noise that had woken him.

The bang came again and Canada hurriedly stood up as he realized it was someone knocking on his door. He ran a hand through his messy hair and slowly made his way over to the door, his steps still uneven in his sleep-deprived state.

The door banged again and he rushed over to open it, letting out a call so that whoever it was would know he was there. Canada wrenched the door open and he was greeted with the smug face of his brother and his former father wearing a... dressing gown...

"C-can I help you?" he asked hesitantly, still bemused by the fact that England was still in his pyjamas.

England stared back at him, equally dumbfounded, taking in his former colony's condition. His blonde hair was messy and unkept and his eyes were bloodshot and tired. There were bags under his eyes and the swollen bruise from the previous night showed more than ever upon his pale skin. A loose white nightshirt rested upon his shoulder's, clearly showing the bandages that successfully covered up the knife wound on his neck.

There was a silence in which each party stared at the other, though Canada's gaze was curious while England's was full of worry.

It was America who spoke first, answering his brother's question. "We came to be hero's!" he yelled, causing both Canada and England to cover their ears at his load voice. Canada's eyes narrowed. He may have been worrying about the argument between him and America the previous night, but for once he wasn't ready to forgive his idiot brother.

"What do you want, America." he asked bluntly, but the blonde's grin didn't drop and he remained oblivious to his brother's foul mood.

"We came to rescue you from Communism!" America shouted then burst out laughing, while England facepalmed.

Canada stared at his brother blankly for a second before slamming the door in his face.

America scratched his head, confused. "What is it with people and slamming doors on me today..." he mumbled to himself and England cuffed him over the head.

"Well that was tactful!" He scolded sarcastically, while America cringed. "Could you have read the mood _any_ worse?"

"Ow~ Iggy! Why'd you hit me?" The American whined, covering his head with his hands.

"Because Canada was mad and you and you probably just made things a whole lot worse!" America was about to speak again but England cut across him. "So I'm going to get him to come out again and _this time_ you are going to stay _quiet._" He continued raising his hand to knock in the door again.

xXx

On the other side of the door Canada slumped down to the ground and looked around blearily, running a hand through his messy hair. A white bear wandered up to the slumped figure. "Who?" it asked uncertainly, nodding towards the door.

"That was England and America..." Said Canada tiredly, picking up his furry friend and standing up. The stare that Kumajiro was giving him seemed to still be asking for something so he continued. "They apparently came _'to be hero's' _and to rescue me from Communism." He sighed. "I don't see why they can't just leave me alone and go back to ignoring me like usual, the only reason they're acting like this is because they don't like Russia." Canada slumped back against the door and groaned half-heartedly. "I dunno Kumajiro, sometimes I think that they only care about me when they risk losing control over me, and don't care about my happiness at all."

Kumajiro lifted his snout towards his master's face. "Who are you again?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

Canada sighed. "I'm Canada, the person who feeds yo-" He was cut off by the sound of a hesitant knock on the door and the voice of his father.

"Lad? Can I come in a minute?"

For a moment the Canadian considered not letting the man in, but his good host instinct took over and he placed the bear on the ground and opened the door. "I guess..." he murmured, swinging the door open and letting his father enter. America followed, but received a dirty glare from the young blonde as he passed.

Once both men had passed through the door, Canada closed it firmly and followed them into the living room where he took a seat in an armchair across from the sofa they had chosen to sit on.

"W-would you like something to drink?" He offered hesitantly, wringing his hands in his lap, nervously.

America opened his mouth, looking like he was going to agree but England shook his head and he closed it again. It was then that England chose to speak.

"So... Alfred tells me that you're dating Russia..." he said awkwardly, and Canada tensed. So that _was_ why they were here.

Cautiously he nodded. "Yes, I am." He said curtly, instantly on his guard. "What's it to you?"

England flinched at his son's harsh tone but continued, determined to get to the bottom of what was going on. "Well... We- that is, me and Alfred, think that this isn't the best idea..." Canada glared at him and England winced. He didn't want to get into the bad books of his son. "Well, I mean, Russia doesn't have the best _reputation _and... we both feel that it would be better if you stopped seeing him." He finished hurriedly.

Canada was annoyed to say the least. He was _sick and tired _of his family thinking that they could ignore him for most of his life then swoop in and take away the only thing that had gone right for him in years. Hurriedly he swallowed his anger. What kind of son and host would he be to get angry at his guests?

Calmly he stared at his brother and father, trying to deal with his inner emotions. Anyone who knew him well would've noticed the anger growing in his eyes but his family seemed oblivious. Carefully, Canada took a few deep breaths and looked his former father in the eye. "I don't know what Alfred has told you," he began, "But I am perfectly happy in my relationship with Russia and he has never once tried to harm me so I would appreciate it if-" but before he could finish he was interrupted by his brother, jumping up from his seat and shouting across the table.

"That's not true! Yesterday you said he pushed you into a wall, and that's how you got the bruise on your face!"

England quickly yanked the American back down onto the sofa frowning at him for shouting, before turning to his Canadian son. "Is this true?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry giving him an angry look.

For a moment Canada fumbled, wondering what to say, before settling on the truth. "Yes. Yes he did, but he was trying to protect me!"

From his end of the couch America coughed into his hand, making a sound that sounded a lot like 'bullshit'. Canada shot him a glare. His brother was being a downright _pig_ but thankfully England seemed to be ignoring him.

"So what was he protecting you from?" England asked, liking the situation between his two sons less and less as time when on but he was determined to get to the bottom of what was going on so he pressed on.

"H-he was protecting me from his sister..." Canada said, beginning to feel awkward. He had never had the best relationship with his father, so most conversations between them seemed embarrassing.

America coughed once again, this time making a much more audible noise that sounded a lot like 'no proof'.

"I do too have proof!"Canada snapped, beginning to lose his temper with his brother. Without thinking, he grabbed the gauze wrapped around his neck and pulled it down, displaying the still raw wound to his brother and father. "See! Is that enough proof for you?" He snapped, sufficiently humbling his brother.

"Bloody Hell!" England shouted, deciding it was his turn to jump up from the couch. Quickly he stumbled over to his son, brushing back his strawberry-blonde hair to examine the deep cut that stretched from his jaw to his collar bone. "Just what did she do to you?" He asked frantically. Despite the fast healing powers of the nations, the cut was still an ugly salmon pink in colour, with patches of scabbed blood in places that were deeper than others. The bandage that Canada had torn off was stained a dark red pretty much everywhere, clearly showing how bad the wound had been. "_Why _did she do it?"

Canada tried to back away from the suddenly fussing nation but didn't succeed and was forced to endure the frantic questioning of his father.

"Why did she do it?" he pressed again and Canada gave in. It wasn't like it was a secret.

"Belarus has a creepy fascination with Russia. When she found out about him and me, she was _really_ angry and since she didn't manage to kill me last time she will probably try again..."

"But if you stopped seeing Russia then she'd leave you alone?" America suddenly interjected.

"Well, probably but I don't see-"

"Stop dating him." The words, for once, didn't come from America but from England, causing Canada to do a double take.

"What?" He asked, outraged.

"I _said _stop dating him." The Englishman continued, his expression suddenly angry.

"I thought we established that I wasn't being abused, or taken advantage of, or whatever the hell you thought!" Canada shouted, his voice raising in volume.

"Yes, but _think_ for a minute, you git! The only reason you got hurt so badly, probably almost _died_, is because you're seeing him! You're _still_ in danger and the only reason for that is because you're dating him, so I'm afraid I can't- _won't _let you endanger your life like that." The Brit was panting after his sudden outburst and Canada felt his eyes tear up.

"I thought you, at least, would understand!" He cried, a sob escaping his lips.

"I'm sorry lad, but it's the only way..." said England sadly, placing a comforting hand on his Canadian son's shoulder which was immediately shrugged off as Canada looked up at him with fire in his eyes.

"I won't." He said bluntly, glaring at his father.

"Canada, don't be like that! You're endangering your life!" England tried to reason, but Canada wouldn't listen.

"I don't care!" He said stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well now you're just being selfish!" The Englishman continued. "We don't want to see you dead!"

"So you'd rather I was miserable? And who's to say I'd end up dead? I think I'll take my chances."

America watched the two members of his family argue back and forth, smiling slightly. Yes, Canada was probably going to be annoyed but there was no way he could win this argument and in the end he would thank them for saving him from Communists.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, causing the argument between the two nations to cease. Both of them were breathing heavily and glaring at the other, neither wanting to back down. Canada had always been the well behaved one for England, always doing as he was told and sitting quietly in a tree, reading, instead of mucking about with his brother, so it came as a shock to him that he could argue so effectively. However, now there was someone at the door, interrupting their 'discussion'. With a silent glare and no words, Canada stormed over to the door and wrenched it open, to reveal Russia and his older sister, Ukraine.

"Privet Matvey!" Russia smiled, "Ukraine found out this morning and wanted to see you... again..." He trailed off, finally taking in the scene before him. Canada was standing before him, an angry expression on his face, then softened ever so slightly as their gazes met. Behind him stood England and America, both looking annoyed at his presence. Clearly they had been arguing. "Is this a bad ti-" Russia began but was cut off as Canada reached up, grabbed the end of his scarf and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

**A/N- **_Is that a cliffhanger? I do believe it is! Wow, guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, huh? _

_Canada: You realize cliffhangers mean you should update on time so as not to be mean, right?_

… _do I have to?_

_Canada: Yes._

_Fine, I'll have an update in time. Happy now?_

_Canada: Oui!_

_Hhhm... I don't think there's anything to translate other than Privet (hello in Russian). Oh and if this chapter's written badly, I apologise, it's now 2:30am and I'm tired~ -passes out- Nah, I'm kidding, I'm good for a while, though I should probably sleep..._

_Now, there is something that I have been meaning to mention since I started writing this but haven't because I'm a scatterbrain, but here it is now. I am British and may use words only commonly found in Britain without realizing it so if you're from somewhere else and I starting spewing words like 'Brolly' (heaven forbid, thats the kind of thing my Grandma says) then just ask me what they mean, 'kay?_

_Thankyou so, so much for all you're reviews! When I started writing this, I never expected to get past 20, and now I have 69! You guys are _**_amazing!_**

_Please continue to review! It'll give me motivation so that you can find out what happens!_


	14. Chapter 14: Taken

**A/N-**_ YES! I got it done _**_early!_**_ -happy dances- Maaaan~ This thing just didn't. Wanna. End. I ended up writing, like a thousand more words than intended, but hopefully you like it?_

_I will now go hide my head in embarrassment at the first section._

_I dedicate the first part of this chapter to my friends- who corrupted my mind so much that I was able to write something like that. I wouldn't have it any other way~ Being corrupted is fun... __**No.**__ that is __**NOT.**__ An invitation for France to rape me. Kthnxbai._

_(Please don't kill me at the end of this)_

_Warnings: Kiss scene, dysfunctional and disapproving family and angsty/agressive Russia. _

Chapter 14-Taken

_Russia began but was cut off as Canada reached up, grabbed the end of his scarf and pulled him down into a passionate kiss._

Russia's eyes widened in surprise as his lips were seized by the smaller man, and the three other nations looked on in shock, England and America's faces holding signs of horror and fury, while Ukraine smiled subtly at their embrace.

Slowly, Canada's worries left him as he immersed himself in the kiss, though the anger and passion remained. Gently, he prodded the tip of his tongue around his boyfriend's lips and let out a shudder of delight when they parted, allowing him entrance. Eagerly he slipped his tongue into the other's mouth and ran it along the inside of his cheeks, relishing the sweet taste it brought- Like vodka and newly baked bread.

Russia allowed the Canadian to assume dominance of the kiss for a moment longer, before bringing forward a large hand and tangling it up in the boy's blonde hair. Placing a supporting hand on his lover's back, he leaned forward, forcing Canada's head up and dominating the kiss. He forced his boyfriend's tongue back out of his mouth with his own and followed it's retreat, seizing control of the blonde's mouth. Canada tried to fight back but his attempts were quickly crushed by the taller man's stronger tongue and a moan escaped him as the Russian explored his mouth. He wrapped his arms around his Russian lover's neck as he was completely swept off his feet by the intensity and passion he was displaying.

Eventually the two broke apart panting, strings of saliva dripping from their open mouths.

They were both breathless but Russia wasn't quite finished with his Matvey. The Canadian's sudden boldness had awakened a strong sense of lust in the Russian that he had been holding back for weeks now and it was with renewed ferocity that he attacked Canada's neck licking and biting the patches of skin unaffected by the injuries of the previous day and eliciting delicious moans and whimpers from the boy.

Suddenly something inside him snapped and his kisses began to get stronger, more insistent, sucking in a way that he knew would cause Hickeys to form and making the Canadian hum in appreciation.

Russia ran his tongue along the gash on Canada's neck, and relished the coppery taste of dried blood it bought, causing the blonde to hiss at the pleasant sting. The Russian's hold on Canada became stronger and the hands in his hair began to pull, making the boy wince slightly and large fingers left round bruises along his back. A hand snaked up from the base of his back to his shoulder, trapping it in a vice-like grip and Canada gasped as he felt his shoulder's being crushed in the Russian's intense grip.

Russia grinned ferally as he felt the brittle bones beneath his hand begin to give, but he stopped himself before crushing them, content with the whimpers of pain and pleasure the boy before him was eliciting as he licked the Canadian's jaw.

It hurt. It hurt quite a lot, but in all honesty, Canada didn't care- In fact he enjoyed the pain, it let him know that it was real, that he _was _there and that he wasn't just imagining the wonderful kiss. It was masochistic of him he knew, but for once, he just _didn't care._

xXx

America looked on, aghast as Russia attempted to suck his brother's face off and winced at the noises Canada was making. It sounded as if he were in pain! And the way he was curled around him, relying on the Russian to hold him up was absolutely sickening, making him seem far too weak. The American let out a low growl in the back of his throat as Russia stopped attempting to gnaw the Canadian's neck and recaptured his lips with his own, a purr escaping Canada as he did so.

America's fists began to shake in anger but he quickly looked away, instead glancing around at the other two people in the room. Ukraine stood closest to the kissing nations, her face bright red and her hands over her eyes, as if to hide the scene from view but a crack in her fingers let America know that she could see everything in front of her.

England, on the other hand was standing stock still, his hands clenched into fists at his sides and an enraged expression on his face. As he watched, the man began to shake in anger as his Canadian son and the Russian continued to kiss. America knew from experience that the British nation hated it when he was disobeyed and this was the ultimate betrayal. After the huge argument he and Canada had had over the boy's relationship with Russia, where he had made sure to voice his opinions on the matter, to go against his views liked this was a huge blow.

"Iggy?" America asked uncertainly, reaching towards the quivering nation cautiously. As if awoken from a spell, England snapped his head up and pushed past America, to stride towards the Canadian nation. Without a second thought, the Brit grabbed the back of Canada's shirt and forcefully yanked him away from Russia.

Their lips broke connection and Russia growled as he realized his boyfriend was being taken from him. He reached out to grab him back but England had already whisked him out of reach.

"WHAT HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" he yelled, grabbing Canada by the shoulders and shaking, hoping to knock some sense into him. Quickly the Canadian slipped free and stepped back, glaring at his father. He took another step back so that he was back next to Russia and slipped his hand into that of the taller man.

"Making a point." The blonde said bluntly, gesturing to their interlocked fingers. "I'm not breaking up with Russia just because you tell me to."

England looked ready to explode with anger, his face was slowly turning red and a vein was pulsating in his forehead.

"IT'S NOT JUST BECAUSE I BLOODY TELL YOU TO! IT'S BECAUSE IF YOU CARRY ON LIKE THIS YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" he yelled. Canada opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted again by the enraged Englishman. "YOU SAY THAT RUSSIA TRIED TO PROTECT YOU BUT YOU WERE STILL HURT! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE'S NOT THERE? HE CAN'T BE THERE THE WHOLE TIME!"

Russia's eyes widened at his words. Of course he had thought about it before, but the way the Englishman voiced it made his worries seem more real, more plausible. When he first began to think these thoughts he had quickly brushed them away, but now... He looked down at Canada, his sweet, kind, adorable lover. Could he really put his life in danger like that? Was it worth it? It didn't help that when Canada had begun to kiss him, he had completely lost control of his emotions and had begun to get aggressive. Had the kiss gone on much longer he wouldn't have been able to help himself. He knew he was dangerous. He knew he was capable of hurting Canada, should his body take over. He had hurt those he cared about before. He could easily do so again... Thinking about it, there were so many aspects of their relationship putting Canada in danger. First Belarus and now... himself...

Canada felt Russia's hold on his hand loosen and worry hit him like a bucket of ice-cold water. Russia had almost broken up with him before because of the threat his sister posed and with every word that came out of England's mouth, his grip had gotten weaker. Was the Englishman stirring up old worries in his lover? With wide eyes he looked up at the Russian, silently pleading, while his father continued his rant.

"You didn't even TRY to stay away from him after I _specifically_ told you to stop dating him! I'm trying to tell you what's best for you but you- are you even listening to me?" he broke off, seeing his son looking up at Russia instead of paying attention to him. Anger rippled through him and he stormed forward, wrenching Canada's hand out of Russia's. "_Get away from him._" he growled, glaring down at his son but Canada met his gaze with equal iciness.

"No." he whispered. "I refuse."

England's eyes narrowed. Canada was supposed to be the _good _son, the one that did as he was told, unlike America. Sure, he probably hadn't paid as much attention to him as he should have, but that was no reason for this defiance. He has never had the need to discipline the boy before but if he was going to be like this... "If you can't make reasonable decisions," England hissed, "I will make them for you. Consider yourself grounded."

Canada gasped. "You can't ground me! I'm an adult! I'm independent-"

"I don't care! If you're going to put your life in danger like this then I will make sure you're safe and you can't stop me!"

Canada stumbled back, his eyes wide and beginning to fill with tears as he saw his world crashing down around him. All his aggression had been used up in the fight and the kiss and now he was just tired. Tired of a family that didn't trust his decisions, tired of a relationship in which everything seemed to go wrong, tired of being under-appreciated and tired of only being noticed when he least wanted it. He could feel himself at breaking point.

"N-no..." he whispered, his eyes stinging uncomfortably. "Y-you can't... I-I don't want..." Canada looked pleadingly up at Russia but his eye's were hidden in shadow and he was refusing to look at him. "I-Ivan?"

The Russian looked away, refusing to look the blonde in the eye. "You will look after him, da?" he said to England in a low voice, "You will keep him safe?"

England nodded curtly. "Of course."

"Then..." he smiled falsely, "He should go with you, da?"

Canada gasped and looked up at the Russian, his eyes brimming with hurt. "What?"

Russia forced a smile and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry Matvey..." he murmured, "But I think this is for best, da?"

"No..." Canada whispered. "NO!" he screamed, his voice cracking, but Russia was already walking away. The tears that he had been holding in overflowed and spilled down his cheeks and he sunk to the ground, distraught. "Please...Ivan... I...I love you..."

For a moment Russia froze in the doorway, as if considering turning back but he made his mind up and broke into a run, fleeing the house. Ukraine in close pursuit, worrying for her brother.

Canada stared blankly at the place where the Russian had left for a moment, before letting out a sob and curling up on the floor, weeping.

England and America shared a dismayed look as they stared down at the sobbing boy, neither of them sure what to do. In the end it was England who made the first move, crouching down beside his son and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry lad..." he murmured, "But I guess he wasn't as good as you though he was-"

"Shut up."

England gasped. "I understand that you're upset but that's no reason to-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE F*CK UP!"

The words seemed to hang in the air, echoing back and forth on the Canadians pale walls, and England and America stared at him with horrified expressions on their faces, but for once Canada didn't care. Russia had left him and it was _all their fault._ If England hadn't gone and stirred up all Russia's insecurities and if America hadn't told him in the first place then the Russian would still be there, caring and being kind to him just like before...

He felt... broken... There was an ache in his chest and it was tearing him apart. The tears wouldn't stop pouring down his face and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop sobs wracking his body.

America frowned. Why was his brother getting so upset over that stupid Russian? It wasn't as if he actually cared about the feelings of his boyfriend, as Canada seemed to believe. It was clear to him that Russia had only been in it to break Canada's heart and once he realized just how dedicated he was to him, he had backed out as fast as possible, so why couldn't his brother see it as well?

He crouched down next to Canada. "I hate to say I told you so bro, but I told you so-"

'_Slap_'

The sound echoed around the room, followed by a shocked silence. Canada was panting heavily, his eyes narrowed into slits, as he glared at America, his still raised in the air from when he had struck the blonde.

A red handprint was stretching across the American's face, clashing with his pale skin. England watched, bug-eyed as America slowly raised his hand to touch the swelling skin, shocked that Canada would do something like this. "What... the. hell."

Canada simply scowled and stood up. He tossed his blonde hair out of his eyes and wiped away his tears. "I'm going to find Russia." He said bluntly, "I-I think I can convince him to change his mind." And with that, he turned to leave for the door.

It was this action, however, that brought England and America to their senses. America ran forward and linked his arms through his brother's, pulling him backwards.

"Alfred! Let me go!" Canada shrieked as soon as he realized what was going on.

"Hell no!" he cried. "There's no way you're crawling back to that bastard now! Bro, he just kicked your heart in the ass, just like I said he would! I think our judgement is a little better than yours right now."

Canada yelled again and attempted to kick out but his escape was foiled when England ran over to help America subdue him. "I hate to say it lad, but your brother's right and if he's right about this then who's to say he isn't right about everything else?"

Canada shook his head violently and kicked out again. Once again tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. "NO! I can still fix things between us! Let me go!"

England shook his head, exasperated. "Look lad. He was hurting you, I saw it with my own eyes. Also, he's a bad influence on you. You just hit your own brother almost completely unprovoked, you've never done that before." Once again, Canada tried to break free and let out a yell as he did so, but the two nation's hold on him was too strong and England continued on calmly as if nothing had happened. "Now, we're going to take you back to my house, where you're going to stay until this whole ordeal is behind you."

Canada, knowing he was beaten, lowered his head unhappily and let the new flood of tears leak out from under his eyelids as the two blondes led him from the house, glancing fugitively at each other and occasionally wondering if they were doing the right thing.

xXx

Ukraine ran through unfamiliar Canadian streets and turned her head worriedly. She had lost sight of her brother ten minutes ago and was still searching, though the weight of her breasts was slowing her down and making it difficult to breathe. Silently, she cursed them. If it wasn't for their weight, slowing her down then she would have caught up with him by now.

She leaned forward and rested her hands on her knees, gasping for breath. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the edge of the Russian's scarf, before it was whisked out of sight behind a corner. Desperately, she broke into a run, so as not to lose her brother again, only to come to an abrupt halt when she rounded the corner and finally found Russia.

He was leaning against a hard, stone wall, with his face in his hands, locks of his ashy blonde hair falling in front of his face. She could see by the shaking of his shoulder's that he was crying. It was this that made her pause. She had never seen her brother cry- truly _cry_ over anyone. The only time she had ever seen him cry like this- Was when she left his house forever...

Gently, she took a step forward, but the sound of her boot hitting the cobblestone caused Russia to look up. For a moment he stared, before looking down at his hands once more.

"Sister..." He said in a heartbroken voice, "I did a terrible thing... I-I hurt him... I didn't mean to... but I did..." A wave of sorrow swept over him and once again he buried his face in his hands. Ukraine took a few more steps towards him before gently placing a hand on his arm.

"You truly love him, don't you brother?" She asked and Russia nodded.

"Da..."

There was a silence before Ukraine spoke again. "He loves you too..."

Russia paused. "I know... but... I just..." He sighed. "He's better off without me... I only cause him problems. It would be better if he just... forgot about me..."

Ukraine shook her head. "Brother, no! Don't think like that! If he loves you then wouldn't it be better just to stay by him? It doesn't have to be like this! I don't know why, but you're perfect for each other, don't throw that away! You should go back to him-"

"NO! … I-I can't... I'll... I'll only hurt him."

Ukraine drew herself up to her full height, stood in front of her brother and firmly placed her hands on his shoulder's, looking into his eyes. "Brother he _loves _you. If you leave him now then it's only going to hurt him more inside. If you think you're going to hurt him then you can work it out _together._"

"But sister... I can't d-do that to him... I have to stay away, da? F-for his own good..."

Ukraine's eye's hardened. "Brother you _have_ to talk to him. Would you want him to leave you if _you_ were the one in danger?"

"No, but-"

"No buts! You didn't see his face when you left! You have to fix things, before it's too late!"

Russia nodded mutely. Ukraine was in her 'motherly' mode and no amount of arguing would change her mind so he let himself be led back to Canada's house. Deep down he was glad. He didn't want to break up with the Canadian, not at all, but he had kidded himself that it was the right thing to do.

By the time they were approaching Canada's house, Russia had made up his mind to apologize and explain why he had acted how he did. Cautiously, he lifted his fist to knock on the door, Ukraine watching approvingly. The door, however, swung open before he could knock, and Russia looked down to see a very worried looking bear staring up at him.

"Kumajiro?" Russia asked puzzled. "Where's Canada?"

Kumajiro looked up at him with wide eyes. "They took him. The burger freak and the one with the big eyebrows. He didn't take me with him, either."

Russia's eyes widened in horror and he punched the wall in frustration, leaving a dent. He was gone. It was too late. Canada had been taken from him.

**A/N-**_ *hides under table* Please don't hit me! It was necessary for the plot! It's the only way I could make it so that the plot makes sense! I didn't want this to happen! The kiss makes up for it, right? RIGHT?_

_Canada: You... you made me a masochist..._

_Errrm... kinda? But only very slightly! ^^;_

_Canada: But I'm not a masochist!_

_I-I know that... but in my head, that's how I picture you..._

_Russia: You wouldn't happen to be having weird thoughts about Matvey, now would you? Kol kol kol..._

_EIYAH! RUSSIA'S IN THE COMMENTS! SAVE ME CANADA! *hides behind him* _

_Canada: … Stop hiding behind me. You brought it on yourself._

_*pouts* you're mean~_

_Anyway~ Yeah... I'm not actually that proud of this chapter, since I feel it's really badly written, by my standards. The reason for this is, as I was writing this, I would write a couple of sentences, then get stuck, and come back ten minutes later and continue, unable to get into a flow. So ya, that's why it seems really broken in places. The only part I'm actually proud of is the kiss scene, since I was able to get into a flow of writing for that part. By the way, what did you think of that part? I felt really awkward and embarrassed while writing it, but it was an awful lot of fun to write... so... expect more. C:_

_Canada seems to change mood a lot in this chapter, but he's had a very rough couple of days if you think about it and is probably very highly strung. Especially since he is passive-agressive and so changes mood easily._

_Also... I'm sorry for making you an asshole, England! I'm a terrible Brit! *cries* I'll try to redeem you in later chapters!_

_OOC Ukraine is OOC... But I kind of like her like that. Taking control and everything..._

_I think the best way to describe this chapter, is bi-polar. _

_Don't lose hope Canada! You still have _**_one_**_ family member who doesn't dissaprove ;)_

_As usual, thanks for all the reviews, I LOVE you guys~ Aaaaaand, I guess you're gonna have to wait for the next update to see what happens, but as every writer knows, reviews give the author motivation to write faster~_

_And now, Russia is giving me a very scary glare... so~ b'bye peeps! *runs for life* _

_~Tigress_

_xxx_


	15. Chapter 15: Alone

**A/N-**_ A-a hundred reviews... A hundred reviews... A HUNDRED REVIEWS? O-oh my god... Oh my god... I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! -cries of happiness- _

_Anyway, this chapter is the longest one yet by far. Its long enough to be two chapters, but I couldn't think were to end it so I just kept writing ^^;_

_*Ahem* -gets out piece of paper- Today's program is as follows: Angst, angsty drama, more angst, a brief fujoshi interval, then a brief quarrel followed by angsting that finally becomes sort of happy. Please enjoy the chapter. _

_-goes to squee over reviews-_

Chapter 15- Alone

The journey back to England was a very subdued affair, with only the small sobs and sniffles Canada was emitting breaking the uncomfortable silence. Once or twice America tried to strike up a conversation with his brother but Canada simply turned his back on him, not wishing to talk, so the trip continued in silence.

Everyone was relieved when they finally arrived in London and the car was parked outside England's Tudor style house.

England and America went up to the door straight away but Canada remained in the car, simply staring into a space. He had stopped crying around ten minutes ago, having run out of tears to shed, but his eyes were still sore and puffy.

Awful thoughts were swimming around his head and the Canadian hadn't the strength to keep them away any more. Russia had left. And now... he was alone... again. He curled his knees into his chest and put his head in his hands. It wasn't as if it were any different from before, he would just go back to how he was living a few months ago, no big deal... But then... why did it hurt _so much? _It felt like... it felt like there was a knife piercing his heart. The ache wouldn't go away, no matter how hard he tried to forget about it. At first he felt numb, as if he couldn't believe it was happening but now the whole reality of the situation was sinking in. Russia had _left._ There was nothing else to it, but it felt like his world had caved in around his head.

"I love him..." Canada whispered to himself quietly.

'_But he didn't love you back._' a voice at the back of his mind hissed.

"No... He loved me... O-of course he did... this is just a big mistake... a mistake..." Canada whimpered, beginning to tear up again.

'No! _He never loved you. Truly loved you. Once things got rough, he just upped and left, he didn't care. No one does, no-one will __**ever**__ love you!_'

"S-shut up!"

'_It's true... you can't deny it. Barely anyone remembers your name, what makes you think you can be loved?_'

"Be quiet!" Canada gasped, trying not to cry but he knew deep down, that the words were true. Suddenly a knock at the car window brought him back to his senses.

"Um... Are you okay, lad?" Canada looked up from his seat in the car to see England, standing by the car and looking down at his son. "You were kind of talking to yourself..."

Canada nodded glumly. "Yes... I'm fine..."

England nodded briefly, understanding that his son didn't want to talk. "How about you come inside... I'll make you a cup of tea?"

Once again, Canada nodded, this time standing up and clambering out of the car, to follow his father inside.

xXx

England peered over his mug of tea at his son. Canada hadn't touched his tea for five minutes and instead had been staring into a space, not moving or speaking. It was time to do something about this so he placed his tea down and cleared his throat, jolting Canada out of whatever thoughts he was having.

"Eh?" He asked, looking around bewildered.

England folded his hands in front of his face and looked at his son seriously. "Listen um... Canada!" He began, forgetting the boy's name for a second. "Is... is everything alright?"

Instantly Canada's face fell and he looked away from his father, his face in shadow. "Y-yeah... I'm fine..." He muttered his lavender eyes not meeting England's green ones.

England sighed. He and Canada had never been that close and, though it pained him to admit it, he had neglected the boy in favour of his siblings when he was just a colony. Nowadays they barely spoke but he _did_ care about the boy and he hated to see him so upset.

He sighed. "Canada, you're obviously _not _fine... but you know that you can talk to me about it, don't you?"

Canada nodded hesitantly. "Yeah... I know..."

There was an awkward pause in which no-one spoke and England stared at the Canadian over his clasped hands.

"So... _do_ you want to talk about it?" England finally said, thinking that the other didn't get the hint.

Canada quickly shook his head. "N-no! I'm f-fine..." he said hurriedly, refusing to look the blonde in the eye.

England sighed again. He really wanted the boy to open up to him but it was hard when he was just being so stubborn. "Look lad... I understand that your upset about what happened today, but you can't let this drag you down-" He began but Canada cut him off.

"England... c-can you stop talking... I really don't want a pep talk..."

England frowned "I was only trying to help."

"I know that... but I'm _really_ not in the mood to talk." Canada said, burying his face in his hands.

With a sigh, England leaned across the table and placed a hand on the Canadian's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry about happened today, really, I am, but you're much better off without him and that we're right. He was a bad influence on you, he made you hit Alfred and he was hurting you, I saw it., and well, he can't have been worth it if he left you like that..."

Without warning, Canada suddenly stood up, knocking the chair back as he did so. "YOU'RE _NOT _SORRY! YOU'RE GLOATING THAT YOU GOT YOUR WAY!" he yelled, glaring down at the Englishman. "IT'S YOU'RE FAULT HE LEFT! I WAS HAPPY WITH HIM! A-AND IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO... SO _DIFFICULT, _HE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!"

It was then that England decided he'd heard enough. "BUT HE STILL LEFT DIDN'T HE? HE OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T CARE ENOUGH TO STAY!" He yelled, standing up and staring down his son. The words pierced Canada like a knife, and his eyes filled with tears. Quickly, England clasped a hand over his mouth, realizing what he said but unable to take it back. It was too late. Canada covered his eyes with his hand and let the tears flow, letting out choked sobs as he did so. "L-look lad... I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it-"

"Y-you're wrong." A choked voice interrupted him.

"Pardon?" England asked, lowering his hand.

"YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE WRONG!" Canada screamed, turning and fleeing from the room.

"Canada, wait!" the Englishman called, but it was no use. Thumps echoed through the house as Canada ran up the stairs.

England sighed and sat down in his chair with a thump, placing his head in his hands. He hadn't wanted that to happen, he only wanted to help the boy, yet somehow _this_ has happened and now they were on worse terms than ever.

Canada ran up the stairs, his heart pounding in his chest, almost crashing into his brother who had come to see what all the shouting was about. With tears in his eyes, he flung open the door to his old room and collapsed onto the bed, sobbing into his pillow.

"He's right..." he whispered through his tears. "He's right, he's right he's right..."

xXx

Russia walked down the path to his house slowly, looking down at the ground.

After discovering that Canada had gone, Russia quickly left the house, leaving his sister to look after the confused polar bear. There was no point staying long. It was too late to get Canada back now. He had missed his chance... but it was probably for the better. At least this way the boy wouldn't get hurt... There was no point trying to get him back. There would just be more people getting in the way and trying to break them up. It was much safer this way, they would forget about each other and things would go back to how they used to be. Alone in the cold...

Frustrated, Russia kicked a stone at the edge of the path. He didn't want to leave Canada, not at all. The boy had made him feel happier than he had in a long time... But now...

Why? Why was it that every time he found something in his love to find joy in, something took it away from him. Maybe it was just how he was meant to be... Alone. Russia cringed at the thought and picked up his pace. He swung the door open with a bang and quickly strode towards his kitchen.

It was then that he did something he hadn't done since he had started dating Canada. He reached up to one of the overhead cupboards and, after a moments hesitation, took down a bottle of strong Vodka. Without a second thought, he twisted off the top and downed half the bottle in one swing shivering slightly at the pleasant burn it brought to his throat.

xXx

America trudged down the stairs, a tray in his hands. On the tray lay a plate of untouched pancakes, a glass of milk and a... thing in a porcelain bowl. According to England it was a bowl of soup but the soup itself had blackened in the pan and as it had cooled down, had hardened and curled in on itself into something that now resembled a shrunken head. Nevertheless, it was as untouched as everything else on the tray and it was with a heavy heart that America carried it down the stairs.

He entered the kitchen and slammed the tray down on the table with a bang, causing England who had been reading a newspaper, to jump.

"Something wrong?" he asked, folding his paper and placing it to one side.

"He's not eating..." said America with a sigh, pulling out a chair and slumping down in it. "He won't even eat the pancakes we bought for him... Arthur, its been three days, he's gonna starve if he keeps this up. You'd think he'd be over that damn Commie by now!"

England sighed and got up from his seat to stand behind America and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Just give your brother time, I'm sure he'll come round eventually."

"But he's barely moved in three days, we've gotta make him come round faster!"

England shook his head. "Just be patient love. He'll see sense if you just let him be."

America folded his arms and grumbled his disbelief but let the matter rest.

xXx

Hungary paced the floor of her house angrily. She took a break from stalk- _gathering information_ on her her latest couple for _two days _because she had a meeting with her boss and suddenly they've disappeared off the face of the earth. _Brilliant. _

She hadn't heard a thing from either man since she came back from her meeting three days ago and it was really annoying her. When she went to stake out Canada's house she found it empty and Russia's house showed no signs of life whatsoever, with the curtains drawn and the lights off. She also ran into Belarus on the way back home and had asked if she knew where Russia was, but the creepy Blonde had only muttered a dark negative. It also didn't help that neither nation was answering their phone.

Hungary was stumped. Normally it was easy for her to find countries when she needed them because they tended to be so eccentric and loud that they caused an uproar wherever they went, but both Russia and Canada could be inconspicuous when they wanted to and tended to keep to themselves.

It was frustrating to say the least. This new couple had so much _potential _and she was missing it! With a sigh, Hungary sunk down into a chair and raised a hand to her forehead. All this stressing was going to give her wrinkles...

Just then, the phone rang, forcing Hungary to forfeit her comfy seat and make her way over to the receiver. "Hello?" she said, raising it to her ear.

"Hungary? Oh thank god..." said the emotional voice of Ukraine.

"Ukraine? What's the matter, why're you calling?"

"Well... this is going to sound a little weird but... do you know what bears eat?" Hungary stared at the receiver blankly.

"Bears? They eat anything if its available don't they? Why do you ask?"

Ukraine paused. "Well... I've started looking after this bear, its a long story, but... its not eating anything and I'm starting to get worried..."

"Maybe its going into hibernation?" Hungary suggested uncertainly. "It is nearly December after all..."

On the other end of the line Ukraine bit her lip. "No... I don't think its that..."

Hungary rolled her eyes. "Well, I've got some free time, how about I drive over to your house and you tell me the 'long story' behind this bear."

"Okay then, see you soon..." Ukraine smiled.

"Sure thing Hun!" Hungary replied before hanging up the phone. Female nations tended to be on much better terms with each other than the male ones because they had to forget the mistakes of the past and realized that, since it was rare to find female nations, the girls had to stick together and so tended to go to each other for advice, with the exception of Belarus who everyone found creepy.

Quickly, Hungary packed a few things into a bag and was on her way over to Ukraine's house, driving through beautiful Ukrainian countryside and it wasn't long before she pulled over beside the Ukrainians house.

Ukraine wasn't an incredibly rich country but she did well enough and got most of her money through farming, that she was very proud of. Unlike most countries, who lived in high class houses within cities, she lived on a farm in the country and worked just as hard as some of her own people in the fields, sometimes harder, to get the taxes paid.

Hungary stepped out of the car and stretched. They may share a border but it still took a while to drive to each other's houses and she had gotten a little cramped while sitting in the small car.

Stretching finished, Hungary quickly grabbed her bag from the car and strode towards the house, but before she could ring the doorbell, the door was opened by a very tired looking Ukraine. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was messy, as if she had been tossing and turning in bed and hadn't bothered to brush it the next day.

Hungary was taken aback. Ukraine always looked so perfect and carefree, not a hair out of place. It was shocking to see her like this.

Instantly, the Hungary's motherly instinct kicked in and she rushed over to the Ukrainian and began fussing over her. "Oh god hun, are you okay? You look so tired, have you been sleeping well?"

Ukraine blinked slowly, taking time to process the Hungarian's words before smiling reassuringly. "No, no, I'm fine... well, to be honest I'm a little worried..."

Hungary's ears pricked up. "Worried? About what?"

Ukraine sighed quietly then gave the other girl a small smile. "I-If you can keep a secret, then I'll tell you... but come on in first, I'll make some tea..."

Hungary nodded at the blonde's suggestion and smiled. She made to follow her inside but suddenly a flash of white at the edge of her vision made her pause. She pushed past Ukraine and stood in the doorframe, staring down at the white ball of fluff that was Kumajiro. "Th-that bear..." she said quietly, bending down to pick it up.

Ukraine nodded, "Yeah, that's him... I'm kind of worried about him... he's not eating anything-"

"-But he's Canada's isn't he?" Hungary cut across, making Ukraine stare at her in shock.

"H-how did you know that?"

Hungary blushed. "Th-that's not important right now, what's important is- Do you know where he is?" Ukraine nodded and then looked away. "Tell me everything you know." Hungary said, while getting out a notebook.

"Oh um... okay..." said Ukraine, feeling a little uncomfortable under Hungary's intense stare. She then went on to tell the other girl everything she knew about what happened, but had to pause for a second to let Hungary let out shouts of envy when she found out about the kiss.

"Argh! Why? Why couldn't I have been there? Why?" she shrieked, grabbing hold of Ukraine's shoulder's and shaking.

Ukraine smiled nervously, unsure of how to deal with the rabid fangirl before her, but before she got the chance to say anything, Hungary suddenly paused. "But wait... how did you start looking after the bear? And what about Canada's family?"

Ukraine's smile dropped and she looked away. "They... they didn't take it well... there was an argument and... well Russia thought it would be better if Canada went with his family- safer... but... he changed his mind, only by the time he got back... Canada was gone... Kumajiro was left behind and well, Russia had stormed off, so I took him back to my place..."

Hungary stared open mouthed at Ukraine in shock, not able to believe things had gone so wrong over just a few days. Suddenly, with one fluid motion, the Hungarian reached into her pocket and brought out a cellphone. She flipped the lid up and quickly scrolled through the contacts. Finding the person she wanted, she pressed the green button and brought the phone to her ear.

"France..." she began, "We have a problem."

xXx

England sipped his cup of tea slowly as he stared out the window. It was a beautiful day outside, a first for British weather but it did nothing to brighten the gloomy mood inside the house.

Canada still refused to come out of his room, despite England and America's best efforts and America was still impatient for Canada to forget about the Russian and for things to get back to normal. With a sigh England placed his head on his hand and turned his attention back to the window, just as a flashy red car pulled up in front of the house. '_The hell..?_' Thought England, raising his head up off his hand.

A man began to get out of the front seat and England stood up in horror, recognising the blonde Frenchman, standing up and tossing his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh bloody hell..." England murmured, walking over to the door. He swung the door open and leaned against the doorframe, glaring at the man before him. "What the hell do you want?" He asked, scowling.

For once France didn't pout or make a stupid or flirtatious remark. Instead he scowled at England and crossed his arms. "Angleterre, get out of ze way." He said seriously, causing England to do a double take.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me." France said seriously, trying to force his way past the Englishman in the doorway, but England stopped him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here." England growled, glaring at the blonde man, who frowned back at him.

France stepped back and pouted. "Angleterre, how could you?" he said, folding his arms.

"Um, what?" England asked, cocking his head to one side.

"You broke zem up! _Mon fils _and Russia! How could you? Zey were perfect!"

England sighed. "I guess you'd better come inside." He turned to walk into the dark house, followed by the Frenchman. He pulled out a chair in the dining room and sat down, gesturing for France to do the same. "First off, how did you know they were dating?"

France smiled. "Oh I saw zem holding hands after ze last meeting! It was très adorable!"

England frowned. "Well why the hell didn't you tell me?" he shouted, and France shrugged calmly.

"I waz afraid you would react like you clearly did when you first found out, and its not like you need to know about your son's private life."

"I have a right to know if he's being hurt!"

"He wasn't being hurt, it was l'amour~"

"It was _not_ bloody '_l'amour_'. It was my son being stupid and getting ahead of himself."

France shook his head, disappointedly. "Mon cher, think what you're saying! You are acting like he iz stupid, he knows what he's doing."

"Oh, come off it, you only saw them together once, and from what I saw, Canada had no idea what he was getting into!" England argued, folding his arms.

"He knew exactly what he waz getting into, don't underestimate him. I say you let him go back to Russia!" France replied, standing up and banging his fist on the table.

England stood up and glared down at the Frenchman. "I don't know who told you they broke up, but did they also tell you this? It was _Russia_ who broke up with Canada, of his own free will. He can't have cared that much if he was willing to give him up that easily."

France looked down at the ground solemnly. "Russia made a mistake... I... I will fix it, no?"

xXx

The room was dark. Curtains were drawn, blocking the bright light from outside from view and amplifying the gloomy feel that hung in the air. Canada lay face down on the bed, his blonde hair grubby and unwashed spread out on the pillow and his eyes were red and sore from constant crying and lack of sleep. In three days he had barely moved, only getting up to go to the toilet or to tell his family to leave him be, wanting to be left alone with his thoughts. He hadn't eaten and because of this his cheeks were hollow and he was beginning to look thin and unwell. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. For once he had found a reason to be happy, someone that made him feel noticed and they had left him when things got rough. It just wasn't fair.

Behind him he heard the door creak open and he turned his back on the door, making it plain to whoever was intruding that he didn't want to talk.

"Mon Cher, what are you doing to yourself?" A voice said and Canada blinked in surprise.

Sitting up slowly, he turned to the man. "Papa?"

Canada heard the bed groan as the man sat down on it and he turned to face him with sad eyes. "I...I heard what happened between you and Russia..." France said slowly, looking down at his hands.

Instantly Canada tensed. "I-I suppose your going to t-tell me that it was for the b-best as well."

"Non I-"

"W-well... m-maybe you're right..." He said slowly, and France stared at him in shock. "E-everything went wrong a-and he l-left me... H-he never loved me... m-maybe its better this way..." he finished with a sob.

France pouted dramatically. "Non, non! You cannot think like zat! Russia just made a mistake, that's all. You'll see, he iz probably just as upset at you are."

Canada sniffed. "I wish... Alfred was r-right... he o-only dated me t-to annoy him and E-England..." France opened his mouth to speak but Canada continued. "A-and I was s-so happy with h-him! I j-just wanted s-someone t-to care about m-me for once b-but... but... he d-didn't care... I j-just wish... I just..." Tears were streaming down his face now and it was becoming harder for him to speak. Unable to bear it any longer, France pulled the boy into a hug and let him cry into his jumper, stroking his hair comfortingly.

"Shh, shh, it's okay _mon fils_, its okay... He _does _care about you, he went back to try and apologise but you were already gone. He cares and he's probably just as upset as you are."

Canada looked up at him with hope shining in his eyes. "R-really?"

"Oui mon cher. We should go find him, no?"

Canada smiled and gave France a hug, "Oui." He whispered happily.

**A/N- **_BWAAAAAARGH I LOVE YOU ALL! I never EVER expected to get this many reviews and I love you all! Each and every one of you! I probably don't deserve them but still! THANKYOU! -hugs everyone-_

…

…

_Canada: You should probably stop hugging them now... _

_Oh um... right! -lets go- Thankyou all so much for your reviews! -bows- Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was kinda depressing, but it picks up __towards the end!_

_Now for translations:_

_Angleterre- 'England' in French_

_Mon Fils- 'My son' in French_

_Mon cher- 'My dear' in French_

_Tr__ès- 'Very' in French_

_L'amour- 'Love' in French_

_Non- 'No' in French_

_Oui- 'Yes' in French_

_Horay for random French words! Again, thankyou all, aaaaand~ Until next time peeps~_

_~Tigress_

_xxx_


	16. Chapter 16: I'm Sorry

**A/N- **_Don't kill me. Please don't kill me. I'll explain in the authors note at the bottom... (Sorry this is a little late but I wanted to make sure that things would turn out alright in the next chapter before I posted this)._

_Crappy title is crappy..._

_Warnings: Violence and strong language... _

Chapter 16- I'm Sorry

Canada glanced behind him briefly at his papa as he took his first cautious step down the stairs. Apparently France had only told England that he was going to _comfort _the boy so any '_daring escape in the name of l'amour_' as France, ever the melodramatic had put it, had to be done secretly and silently to avoid confrontation.

Canada was perfectly fine with this plan, as he was sure that he could get out without being noticed. The problem was; France _insisted _on '_escaping_' with him to make sure he didn't get caught and, though he loved the older man dearly, Canada had to admit that the Frenchman was terrible at keeping quiet. Even as he searched the stairs for non creaky patches of ground, he could hear the blonde behind him _humming _happilyat his success in restoring love. Frustrated, Canada turned and shushed the older man, before making his way down the stairs.

_So far so good. _He thought with a smile as he reached the bottom step, closely followed by France. Quickly he made his way to the door, his footfalls silent on the carpeted floor, while the Frenchman followed behind not nearly as quietly. The door was in sight and Canada smiled to himself. Today he was going to make things right. Him and Russia were going to get back together and everything would go back to the way it was before, and they would be _happy_.

Determinedly, he reached for the doorhandle only to freeze as a familiar American accent reached his ears.

"Bro! You're up!" America called, happily bounding over and giving him a hug. Canada froze, unsure of what to do. He still didn't want to talk to his brother but in his moment of panic he seemed to have temporarily forgotten how to move and simply stood still, unable to speak.

It was France who reacted first. He stepped forward and swung an arm around America's shoulder, grinning slightly. "Ah! Amérique! I have not seen you in _ages._ 'ow have you been doing?" He exclaimed happily.

America blinked once, surprised at the sudden arrival of the Frenchman, before smiling back. "I've been doing awesome! In fact my boss just recently started this program..." and his rambling began.

Behind America, Canada shot his father a grateful smile, for once glad that the Frenchman had tagged along. Quickly, while his brother was distracted, Canada slipped out the door and made his way down the path. He was halfway down the road when America burst out of the house, having noticed his brother had gone and, for once, putting two and two together and realizing his brother was going back to Russia.

His shouts echoed down the road and Canada broke into a run, sprinting down the street and towards the city centre.

He may not have looked like much, but years of playing hockey had made Canada very fast and before long he was away from his father's house and, hopefully, his brother.

xXx

Canada stood alone in front of the large house and shivered as the cold Russian air swirled around his shoulders. He had left England's house too quickly to grab a jacket and now he was regretting it.

After running from America he had successfully found a taxi and made it to the airport without running into any family members, but it didn't take a genius to work out were he had gone so he probably only had a limited amount of time before his family caught up.

It was this thought that prompted the Canadian to walk forwards along the path and up to the house, but he paused before the door to think. Did Russia really want to see him or was France just making it up? He wouldn't put it past him... but still... there was only one way to find out.

Canada raised a quivering hand and hesitantly knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. After about ten minutes of silent waiting, he finally accepted that no one would come and reached for the door handle. To his surprise he found it unlocked and, after a moments hesitation, he swung the door inwards and slipped inside the dark house.

xXx

"He did _what?_" England shrieked, standing up from his chair.

So far this day hadn't been going well, first with Canada's refusing to eat, then France's unexpected visit and now _this. _Just moments ago two angry nations had suddenly barged into his _private_ reading room, in the middle of a heated argument with one another. Apparently, America and France had fallen out over something and just _had_ to bother him with it. Needless to say, it wasn't long before he had bashed both their heads together and asked what the bloody hell they thought they were doing. America had begun to say something, but before he could finish, France had clasped a hand over the American's mouth, preventing him from speaking. America responded to this by licking the Frenchman's hand, making him recoil in disgust and start to complain in French. _And so_, the whole _bloody_ argument began all over again.

Eventually, England had had enough and screamed at them to either shut up and get out or tell him what was wrong. France had pouted and looked away and America, realizing that the other had given up, decided to speak.

"This _idiot,_" He began, "Told Canada that Russia still wanted to be with him and helped him to escape!"

And so we are brought back to the present situation. England drew himself up to his full height and glared down at the Frenchman, his eyes filled with anger. France laughed sheepishly and looked away, unable to meet the Brit's gaze. "Why would you do that?" He shouted, but France looked back up defiantly.

"Because mon fils is in love. And I will not try and take zat away from him like you so clearly 'ave."

England's eyes blazed. "You don't seem to realize what you've done! Do you realize the danger you put Canada in!"

France merely pouted. "I think zat Canada knows ze danger just fine and if he still wants to be with Russia zen he should."

England huffed and turned his back on France, storming towards the door but before he left he paused in front of America. "Get your coat. We're bringing him back." America grinned and followed his father out the room.

The door closed and France was left staring at the wood, dumbfounded. Poor Canada had had to deal with them over his boyfriend _on his own?_ It didn't bear thinking about. The blonde shook his head in disappointment, when suddenly a thought dawned on him. He would _go with them _and try to convince them that Canada was fine, maybe they would go back. A smile spread across his face. _L'amour_ would triumph once again.

xXx

A figure sat alone in an armchair by an empty fireplace, a half empty vodka bottle hanging from his fingertips. Empty bottles of alcohol littered the floor of the room, with a few broken pieces of glass here and there, scattered like shrapnel.

Canada stepped into the room and glanced around blindly, unused to the sudden darkness. He wrinkled his nose at the scent of alcohol and stood in the doorway for a few moments, waiting for his eyes to become accustomed to the dark. When he could eventually see, the Canadian scanned the room carefully, searching for any sign of his lover. He almost missed him, hunched up in a chair with his back to the door, but when he eventually noticed him Canada gasped. He had never seen Russia look as depressed, as forlorn, as... _broken_ as he did now. He looked so much weaker, curled up in the huge armchair, unmoving. His hand was covering his face, hiding it from view but it was easy to see he was upset and his precious scarf was crumpled and slightly dirty.

Automatically, Canada made his way over to the Russian, but he froze when his purple eyes suddenly opened and he glared at the Canadian icily.

The blonde shivered under the older man's gaze but he stood tall, wondering what had brought this on. "I-Ivan?" He began, taking a step forward.

"Stay away from me." The Russian spat, his eyes burning into the boy.

Canada winced at his harsh words and he felt tears fill his eyes. "W-what? I-I don't understand-"

"I said stay away from me!" Russia snarled, his eyes flashing. Canada flinched.

"B-but why?" He whispered quietly. "I th-thought you wanted me back?"

Russia growled. "Not you. I want Matvey! Not another illusion sent to taunt me! It's just like before, _nothing's_ changed. Everybody leaves me in the end..." he finished bitterly.  
Canada blinked. Illusion? Did Russia think he wasn't real? Then that meant... that meant he _did _want him back. Quickly, he straightened up and took a deep breath. "I-Ivan, I'm real, I'm h-here... I'm not a fake... I didn't leave you..."

Russia's eyes narrowed. "That's what they all say." He hissed.

"No, I'm real! I ran away from England's house!" Canada insisted, causing the Russian to lean his head forward, casting his eyes in shadow.

"Kol kol kol..." he murmured, glaring at the blonde. Canada felt his blood turn to ice and he stared at Russia with fear in his eyes. "I don't want to be _lied_ to Canada, even by an illusion." He said in a sweet tone, a creepy grin spreading across his face. Canada gulped and backed into the wall. This wasn't Russia. Not _his _Russia. This Russia was terrifying and dangerous, not sweet and kind like the one he knew...

"R-Russia? I-It's me... please believe me..." Canada whimpered, unsure of what to do.

Russia only grinned wider. "I'm sorry, Ca~na~da," He said the word childishly with a creepy giggle. "But I think that _you're a LIAR!_" The last few words were screeched and as he said them he flung his half-empty vodka bottle at the Canadian. Canada screamed and covered his head and thankfully the bottle missed its mark, instead shattering on the wall behind him. Shards fell in all directions, one or two grazing Canada's face as they did so, making him wince. He raised a hand to his cheek and gasped when he found blood there. He was wiping it off when a shadow passed over him and he looked up into the cold violet eyes of a Russian.

Russia glared down at him cruelly, and Canada found himself backing against the wall to get away from the man. Russia leaned forward, a solemn expression on his face and opened his mouth to speak. "Matvey is _gone. _ He is much safer with his family than with me, I'm dangerous. He won't be coming back... You are _not _him."

"P-please, Russia- _Ivan_, d-don't do this! I'm real I-" suddenly a hand shot out and closed around the Canadian boy's throat, making him gasp. Russia straightened up, taking Canada with him, one hand still clasped around his neck, raising him up to eye level. "Nyet. You are _not _Matvey." he snarled.

Canada could feel tears spilling down his cheeks. He was going to die- going to suffocate at the hands of his lover. It hurt. Not because he was dying, but because when Russia realized what he had done it would kill him inside... Desperately, he tried to pry the large hands off his throat but it was no use. "I'm sorry..." he whispered with the last of his breath, as his vision grew hazy.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and America and England stumbled in, closely followed by France.

France had decided to tag along on the the trip to Russia and for the entire time, tried to change England and America's minds, leaving them very irritated after a long flight. England was all set to _drag_ Canada back to his house, had he not come willingly, but now he and the other two nations stared at the scene before him with horror-struck faces.

Russia turned to look at them and all of a sudden, realization dawned of him. He dropped Canada in shock and backed away, covering his mouth in horror as he realized what he'd done. "M-Matvey..." he whispered to himself. "N-nyet..."

Canada lay coughing on the ground with tears in his eyes, trying to regain the air that he'd lost. His throat felt constricted and the tears from his stinging eyes ran down his cheek and mixed with blood from the scratch from the glass.

Canada's family were shocked at what they had stumbled upon, they had had no idea that the boy was in this kind of danger. They knew that he had been hurt before, but the blonde had insisted it was Belarus's doing and not the Russian's. It was shocking to say the least.

For a few moments no-one moved and the only sounds were Canada's small snuffles, as he lay curled up and alone on the floor.

No-one expected the first person to react to be France, but within seconds he was over by his son's side, cradling the boy in his arms and whispering soothing French words into his ears. He glared at Russia venomously over his son's shoulder, regretting his decision to help the boy escape. England was right. This relationship was dangerous for his son and he wished he's never supported it. He just wished it hadn't taken Canada's almost death for him to realize it.

Gradually, Canada's shaking subsided and his sobs grew to nothing more than small whimpers, while his family watched over him worriedly. France rubbed the blonde's back comfortingly, before nodding to the two other men who were hovering over them anxiously. "He will be okay." He said with sad eyes, unhappy with the unexpected turn the day had happened.

England let out a sigh of relief and crouched down next to his son. Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he gave him a small smile. "I'm glad you're alright lad..."

Canada gave him a shaky smile in return and looked up to his brother but his smile fell when he saw that, instead of looking at him, America was glaring over at Russia, a murderous aura surrounding him.

"You f*cking bastard..." he growled at the Russian, who was still standing against the wall, his face in his hand. "How dare you."

Russia looked up at the American, sorrow written all over his face. He had done something awful that day. Something he had promised himself he would let _no-one _do, and yet he had done it himself. He had hurt Canada. _His _Canada and he hated himself for it. Slowly, he looked up at America and saw eyes that promised murder. Murder that he knew he deserved.

**A/N- **_Don't kill me! -hides- _

_Okay, so I can safely promise that this will all work out, I _**_hate_**_ sad endings and I never write them, okay? Okay. _

_Translations: _

_L'amour: 'Love' in French_

_Amérique: 'America' in French_

_Mon Fils: 'My son' in French _

_Nyet: 'No' in Russian_

_Now, a little explanation: I believe that several elements would lead to Russia believing that Canada would be a hallucination. For starters, depression from the 'breakup' coupled with excessive amounts of strong alcohol such as Vodka could have a side effect of hallucinations, such as imaginary people like Canada or members of the old Soviet Union that Russia felt 'left him' and leading him to believe that they are all 'fake'. _

_Also, Russia is often depicted as a 'Yandere' character and often Yandere characters are described as having schizophrenia and one of the symptoms of schizophrenia is hallucinations. _

_After being plagued by 'illusions' (hallucinations) for the last couple of days, Russia would have grown frustrated at the thought of people he loved taunting him and would begin to lash out at them, including the _**_real _**_Canada. Upon realizing that Canada was the real one, Russia would be horrified by what he had done, getting a sense of Deja vu from the Soviet days when he was nasty to the Baltics and would feel insanely guilty, feeling that he deserved anything America threw at him._

_And _**_that's _**_my reasoning... sorry if it didn't make sense... ^^; _

_x_

_I already have half of the next chapter written, so the next update shouldn't take too long, and I promise it'll all work out in the end. _

_Again, thanks for all your _**_awesome_**_ reviews. Please continue to review as it gets me off my lazy ass and keeps me focused on writing. (I have the attention span of a cat... if you own a cat, you'll know what I mean.)_

_~Tigress_

_xxx_


	17. Chapter 17: Apologies

**A/N-**_ Uwaaah~ I promised you an early update and I took forever instead! I'm sorry guys ;w; Blame the most crippling writer's block I have ever faced, a brand new timetable in school coupled with excruciating amounts of homework and also having to prepare for my school trip to Austria! Which I will be going on in *checks clock* 7 hours... I should probably get some sleep... (4 am flights for the loss. OTL). At least I (Finally) get my summer holidays after that! Six weeks of freedom!_

_Anyway, I feel really bad about leaving it so long, please forgive me, and on with the story~_

Chapter 17- Apologies

_Slowly, he looked up at America and saw eyes that promised murder. Murder that he knew he deserved. _

America stormed forward until he was face to face with Russia. His breathing was heavy and his eyes burned into the Russian. "F*cking commie..." He whispered in a deadly tone. "How dare you hurt my brother... I'm going to f*cking kill you." And with that, America raised his fist above his head and brought it down on Russia's jaw. Canada's eyes widened in surprise and his brother raised his fist for another blow, his jaw set in a grim line. Russia, however, barely reacted. He knew he deserved this. This and so much more.

The American's fist hit its mark again and Canada flinched on the other side of the room. "B-brother! W-what are you doing?"

"I'm giving this _bastard_ what he deserves." America snapped, landing a couple more blows. Fist met flesh and blood was spilt, but Russia only stared straight ahead as his face was beaten by the blonde. His lack of reaction brought tears to Canada's eyes.

Yes, the Russian had hurt him, but only because he missed him, and wanted him back so badly. He hadn't meant to hurt him. He didn't deserve this.

"Alfred! Stop it!" Canada shouted, standing up, only to be pulled back down by France.

"Mon cher, you cannot be serious?" he asked in surprise, looking into his son's eyes.

Canada only looked down at the ground in discomfort. He didn't know what to think. Russia had hurt him, and on several occasions broken his heart, but every time he had managed to bounce back and truly show that he cared. He always had good reason for what he did and had Canada's best interests at heart. Russia never meant to hurt him, this was all just a big mistake.

Canada raised his head to look into his father's blue eyes, but quickly looked down, slightly embarrassed. He spoke in a quiet voice. "I-I know... that it seems like... Russia's the bad guy... but he didn't mean to do it, he didn't know what he was doing! And... and..." Canada was mumbling now, but everyone in the room strained their ears in order to hear him, even America who had momentarily ceased his attack. "He's the only one... the only one who noticed that I was alone, the only one who made me feel like I exist... and... I still love him..." He finished in a whisper.

The whole room stared at him in shock, including Russia, who had finally looked up at the boy. Canada's fists were clenched on his knees and he was looking down, unable to look his family in the eye. Suddenly, as if sensing the Russian's gaze on him, Canada looked up in the man's violet eyes.

"M-Matvey...?" He began, "You... you still love me?... You don't hate me?" Canada gave him a small smile and opened his mouth to speak but before he could, a fist flew across the Russian's face, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"Alfred! What are you doing?" Canada yelled, scrambling to his feet. He tried to run over and stop his brother, but England held him back, grabbing him by the forearms. "Let me go! Alfred, Stop this!" He shouted struggling against the Brits arms.

Again and again America struck Russia, while Canada screamed in the background, begging for him to stop. Russia attempted to get up but he couldn't. He would never admit it, but America was his equal in strength and the pure anger driving his attack made it almost impossible for him to make a comeback.

"Alfred STOP! Why are you doing this?"

That made him pause.

For a moment, America stopped the attack and turned to his brother, panting heavily from his anger.

"Why am I doing this? Because he f*cking hurt you! And if we didn't come in when we did he would have killed you! He has to pay for this. He f*cking deserves to _DIE!_"

Canada bit his lip anxiously and watched in horror as his brother reached into his jacket and pulled out... _a gun_. His eyes widened in horror.

Russia stumbled to his feet, cradling his jaw in his hands, a frown on his face, oblivious to the danger he was in. He raised his gaze, only to be met with the barrel of a gun, pointed at his head.

"ALFRED NO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NO!" Canada screamed, his voice cracking. Desperately, he struggled against England's arms and managed to break free, not that England was trying much, he was too shocked by what his son was about to do.

"Piece of f*ck..." America mumbled as he glared down at Russia and cocked the gun.

"Amérique! Think what you are doing!"

"You idiot, don't _kill_ him!"

Two voices penetrated the air but America wasn't listening, gently he fingered the trigger, a murderous expression on his face.

Russia's eyes widened and he took a shuddering breath. Calmly, he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable bullet, but it never came. A hush descended upon the room and slowly, Russia opened his eye a crack, only to widen his eyes and gasp when he saw Canada standing in front of him, one hand over the barrel of the gun.

Canada's expression was stony but tears in the corner of his eyes betrayed his true feelings. "A-Alfred..." He said quietly, "I d-don't want you hurting him. Yes, he hurt me, b-but I forgive him... I love him..."

Various emotions flashed across America's face, ranging from confusion, to hurt and finally, _anger. _His eyes blazed as he glared, not at Russia, but at Canada. "You're a lost cause." He spat. "Well, don't come crying to me when he tries to _kill_ you again." And with that, the American pocketed the gun and turned towards the door. Canada's eyes widened as his brother walked angrily away and a gasp escaped his lips.

"Alfred wait! Please don't be angry-" He began, only to be cut off by the sound of the door slamming.

Everyone stared as the door trembled from the force with which it had been slammed and silence spread across the room. Suddenly a sniffle broke through the air and all gazes turned to the small Canadian, who quickly covered his face, as if to hide from their stares. England and France stared at each other in dismay, both wondering how the day could have ended up so badly, how things could have gone so wrong. England furrowed his brow sadly. He didn't want this. Not at all. All he'd wanted was for his son to be happy, and safe, but it seemed he's only made things worse. Quickly, he stole a glance over at the Frenchman and saw his own thoughts reflected in the other's expression.

Both of them felt responsible for everything that had happened and yet neither did anything, too afraid of what the boy would think of them to comfort him, so Canada cried alone.

His sobs echoed around the room and silently, Canada cursed himself for being so weak. He wanted to be strong, to be brave and to deal with the problems he faced but he couldn't help it. No matter how hard he tried to keep a strong face, the mask always slipped.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, wiping his eyes, "I-I didn't mean to o-over react..."

Russia frowned as he watched tears unwillingly slip down the Canadian's cheeks. It was painful to watch, and yet no one was stopping it, no one was helping him. France and England were simply standing there, making no attempt to comfort their son.

He wanted to help him so badly, but this was all his fault. If he were to help him now, then who was to say that he wouldn't make another mistake, at Canada's expense? He couldn't do that to the boy. He just couldn't. And yet... still, the Canadian stood alone, just like before. No-one was there for him, and no-one seemed to realize just how shaken the boy had been by the past day's events. Still, he kept apologizing through his tears, not wanting to be a bother to his family.

"Canada..." He mumbled lowly, causing the boy to look up sharply and stare at him with watery eyes. "I-I'm sorry... this is my fault isn't it?"

"No! Don't b-blame yourself! I w-was just... I... can't, I... please... Ivan, I..." With every word he spoke, Canada's sobs got worse and it became harder for him to speak until suddenly, he looked up. "I'm sorry..." He finished in a whisper, before covering his eyes and sprinting as fast as he could out the door.

"Canada! Wait!" Three voices spoke in unison as his footsteps pounded the hall, tears pouring down his face.

Russia looked down at his hands accusingly, pure misery written on his face. "M-Matvey... I'm sorry..." He said quietly to himself small tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

France and England looked around awkwardly, unsure of what to next, until suddenly England's gaze fell on Russia and his eyes hardened.

He strode forward and Russia looked away, expecting another argument about how this whole mess was his fault, so was not surprised, when the Englishman folded his arms and glowered at the Russian. He _was_ surprised however, by the words that escaped his mouth, through clenched teeth. "Go after him."

The words pierced the awkward silence and both Russia and France looked at the Brit, surprised. England, however, wasn't deterred. "You're his boyfriend, aren't you? Then go after him!"

Russia opened his mouth to reply, only to close it again after a moment's thought. "Da." He said quietly with a nod, before standing up quickly and running out the door.

France turned to the Englishman, horrified. "Angleterre! What did you just do? Didn't you see what he did to our son?"

England looked down sadly. "Yes but... I... France, I made a mistake and... so did Russia. We all make mistakes, we of all people should know that, right?"

"But zis is different, Russia-"

"Made a mistake. But he really _is _sorry and... I think I've given my son enough reason to hate me without adding more."

"But-"

"_Enough. _We should just wait and see what happens, right now, we need to let Matthew make his own decisions." England said, turning towards the door, closing the matter.

"Says ze man who practically kidnapped him." France grumbled to himself.

"What was that, Frog?"

"Ah! Nothing, nothing! I was just sayin' zat we should go and find Amérique, _oui_?"

England huffed, but nodded in agreement and together the two men strode towards the door, refusing to look at one another.

xXx

Heavy feet pounded on stone paving and the noise echoed off the tall buildings, making the world seem very empty. Russia ran down the freezing streets, eyes peeled for any sign of the small Canadian while above him dark grey clouds formed, promising snow and making the Russian's search even more desperate. He didn't want the boy to be caught in the fury of a Russian winter without a coat.

Once or twice he thought he thought he saw a flash of blonde hair at the edge of his vision, only to discover it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

The cold air scratched his throat and his breath was visible in the air before him, but still he ran, not wanting to lose his boyfriend forever. Suddenly, an icy snowflake gently kissed his nose and Russia looked up to see a thousand soft flakes of ice floating gently from the sky. Russia, however, wasn't fooled. Snow was harsh and cruel, it could kill easily and only caused trouble. Not only that, but it would make it incredibly difficult to find Canada. Russia's heart sank. Would he ever be able to make things right?

Desperately, he ran faster, peering through the snow in the hope of finding some kind of clue.

After ten minutes of frantic searching Russia was almost ready to give up. There was almost no hope of finding the boy in this weather, and it just kept getting worse.

"I'm sorry Matvey..." Russia whispered to himself as he came to a stop, his boots an inch deep in the fresh snow.

With his head low, and a heavy heart, the Russian turned and began to head home. It wasn't fair. Whenever his life began to go well something happened to make it become bad again, but this time it was was worse. This time, it wasn't just him that had been hurt, it was Canada, who hadn't done anything wrong.

The snow was heavy now and slowly, Russia walked, his feet dragging through the snow.

Suddenly, he heard a yelp and a thump, and turned to the source of the noise. Squinting through the snow, he gasped. There, crouching in the snow was Canada, attempting (and failing) to stand up after slipping in the snow. As the Russian watched, the boy gave up trying all together, and simply huddled up in the snow, sniffling and shivering.

"Matvey?" He asked cautiously, causing Canada to look up quickly and let out a small 'meep' of surprise.

"I-Ivan?" He stammered out, looking up with teary eyes. "W-What are you d-doing out here?"

"Looking for you." Came the blunt reply, and Canada bit his lip worriedly.

"Oh no, y-you must be freezing! I'm s-sorry... I sh-shouldn't have run off like t-that... I'm sor-"

"-If you are trying to apologize, stop right now. None of this is your fault." Russia cut across him, folding his arms, his eyes icy, causing Canada to look down sadly.

"O-oh... Sorry..." He mumbled, only to realize what he had said and quickly clasped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry! I didn't mean to apologize!"

Russia sighed fondly at the Canadian's mistake and a small, relieved smile graced his lips. Slowly, he knelt down and pulled Canada into a comforting hug. "You need to stop blaming yourself, da?" He murmured into the boy's ear.

Canada could feel tears pricking his eyes and blinked them away hurriedly, taking a deep, shuddering breath. Russia heard him, however, and held him tighter.

"None of this is your fault, Matvey, remember that. If anyone should be sorry it's me. I... I hurt you... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you." The words were only whispered into his ear, but they were enough to bring tears to the Russian's eyes.

The snow was falling heavily now and Canada, Russia noted, was shivering. He slowly unwound his arms from the Canadian and quickly

shrugged off his coat, draping it over the boy's shoulder's.

"Let's head back, da?" he said with a smile and Canada nodded, his cheeks flushed from the cold.

"Th-thank you." He stuttered through chattering teeth, slipping his hand into the Russian's.

A blush spread across Russia's cheeks. It was barely noticeable under the flush from the cold, but it was there.

"You're welcome Matvey..."

**A/N- **_I think I have a thing for fluffy endings to chapters... _

_Also, America just seems the type to always have a gun on him, even if he has to somehow sneak it through British customs... _

_Sorry if this chapter's really badly written, writer's block hit me pretty hard these last couple of weeks... Hopefully I will be able to regain my muse in Austria!_

_I shall now express my joy at going on holiday through this piano. _

_And now, it's ten to eleven and I have to get up at ten to three tomorrow, so I should probably get some sleep. If I forgot to put something in here, then I shall add it upon my return on Friday... Wait! I remember!_

_The next few chapter's are going to mellow down a bit and there won't be as much drama as this for a couple of chapters... hopefully... I don't really know, I have the plot in my head but I don't really know how it's gonna fit into each chapter... You didn't really need to be told this, but I felt like sharing. _

_God, my mind is all over the place today, I really shouldn't have been writing but if I didn't then you wouldn't have gotten a chapter for another week OTL..._

_Anyway~ Thanks for all your reviews, it may not seem like it, but they DO motivate me~_

_Now, off to Austria! Let us bother some purple eyed aristocrats! Oh wait, I need to sleep first, don't I? Sleep, THEN Austria!_

_G'night peeps!_

_~Tigress_

_xxx_


End file.
